Canoodle Chronicles
by LunaOculi
Summary: Set in a parallel universe; Nero and Dante and the rest of DMC are high-schoolers. What can possibly go wrong with that? Yaoi, guy on guy, NXD. Lots of kissing scenes. All the juiciness. Basically a set of stories with one-shots here and there. Cheers! On-going.
1. Making Out 101

**Canoodle Chronicles.**

Okay, the setting of these stories are a parallel universe where these two are in high-school.

warning: Yaoi, glorious Yaoi.

and kissing; lots of it. I love it!

chapter one

Making out 101

* * *

"Trust me Nero, it'll be over before you know it."

"C'mon Credo, I don't really need to do this, do I?"

"Learn how to kiss? Yes."

They were getting out of Credo's convertible, walking up the steps to the apartment building. The other man tried to assure Nero that everything will be fine. Nothing to freak about.

It wasn't the Learning How to Kiss bit that made him so iffy. It was his 'teacher' that twisted his boxers. For one, it was a guy. Two, the guy was a proud Bi-sexual, meaning there's a small chance he might make the situation awkward for Nero.

The third, was that he was the school's number one Boy Toy and the most popular guy in town. He was social, and funny and _generally_ nice. Nero, however, was a punk who skated around flipping people off and giving teachers dry jokes - dry jokes that usually got him into detention.

The teen shook his head, running a tattooed hand through his snowy tresses, "I just…I don't know, do you really think I should even _trust _this guy…?"

Credo gave him a stern frown and a shake of his head, showing he was a little fed up with his complaining. He sighed opening the entrance door and telling him in a calming matter, "It's just Dante."

_"It's just Dante,"_ Nero echoed with a sarcastic imitation of Credo's voice.

Credo gave him one more hard glance before the two entered the building.

* * *

69, was Dante's apartment number. Nero mentally scoffed, imagining a scenario of the senior highschooler asking for that room _specifically_.

Credo rapped his knuckles on the door, even that was a slightly uppity motion.

"Yeah come in," Shouted a gruff voice from within. When Credo opened the door and stepped in, Nero following, the albino punk was hit with the full force of the rooms humidity. It was thick with the smell of pizza and the man's musk, so strong Nero tasted it on his tongue. It was spicy, tangy, and oddly welcoming.

Credo fanned himself with his hand, "By god, open a window, I'm choking in here."

Nero shrugged, looking around, "It's fine to me."

The apartment was small, simple, and loaded with everything Nero would ever want if he was to get a place of his own. Stereo in the corner, Platinum TV with a couch. A kitchen connected to the lounge room, reasonably clean despite the dishes in the rack and the smell of Pizza and beer.

The bedroom was to the left, opposite the laundry/bathroom. The bedroom, however, lacked a sense of privacy, as their was no door, just an archway with a thin black curtain. It was currently drawn back, the bed clearly seen from Nero's angle; Emperor sized, black and red satin sheets. The most expensive looking piece of furniture Nero's ever seen. Most of the house-hold objects were based on those two colours; red and black.

"Nice place. I aught to get a crib like this," Nero said, mainly to himself.

"Kids got taste," said the husky voice that was muffled from behind the door.

Nero looked over at the couch, his 'Teacher' spread out on it, arms casually hanging on the back. The senior had a bit of scruff on his sharp jaw line, even at such a young age. It made him look older, mid twenties. It was that sexy kind of older - made girls throw themselves at him like confetti at a birthday party. His hair fell perfectly and natural around his head, something Nero tries and tries again to accomplish but can never seem to; no thanks to the natural kink at the back.

Credo clears his throat as the two silverettes eyed each other. When he had their attention he announced his departure like it was some grave event. Nero just told him, "Yeah, yeah, piss of and leave me here. That's fine."

Credo slammed the door shut on his way out.

The two looked to each other.

Nero was a little unnerved by his gaze, studying him like a piece of fruit at the groceries, _"Is he ripe? Is he worth buying? Are there better choices?"_

What Nero didn't realise, or notice in Dante's look, was that Dante was actually very…aroused. Nero's boyish face, his lithe, feminine body, cerulean eyes and platinum hair. Not bad at all.

Dante pointed to the kid's right arm and stated, "Nice tat."

Nero lifted it and looked at the tattoo Dante spoke of. It covered most of Nero's arm, he wanted it styled so it looked demonic; 'glowing' blue ripples amongst red armour plates. The blue stripes covered his knuckles and spread to his finger tips. He flexed his hand and smirked, "Yeah, thanks."

Dante smirked when Nero blushed at the compliment. He got up, stretched his back leisurely and gestured to the bedroom.

"Shall we?"

Nero eyed him wearily, "Why the bedroom? This is just…"

Dante cut him off, "…just to set the mood, Kiddo."

Nero scowled walking into the room mumbling, "Don't call me 'kiddo'."

"Sure thing, kid."

* * *

Nero sat at the end of the bed awkwardly, looking around the oddly spacious room. Sitting here filled Nero with excitement, why, he wasn't entirely sure. Maybe it was the colours; red and black, very racy and risque. Shocking really, how nice and neat and lovely it was in the bedroom, but even here held the same tangy aroma to it, still the heavily hot air that made Nero equally hot and bothered.

Yet it all fit nicely. Still so welcoming and homey, and arousing.

Nero was unnerved about not being unnerved.

The bed dipped and Dante was sitting next to him. Friendly distance. Conversation distance. That helped a bit.

Only a bit.

"So," Dante began, turning so he was facing Nero a bit more, "Credo tells me your a virgin. In fact as virgin as virgin gets; not even your first kiss yet."

Nero glared, nose rouged to the tone of the sheets, "Yeah, so what?"

Dante shook his head sadly, clucking his tongue, "That sucks."

Nero growled, "Yeah? Well stop rubbing it in my face before I show you what can_ really_ suck."

_Me~ow,_ Dante thought. The kid was feisty for a virgin, that was for sure. He had to hold his smirk from what the kid said, thinking something dirty. He cleared his throat, hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright. This is were I come in, no? Help you out with your little problem?"

"I better hope so. Otherwise I'm killing myse-"

"So how do you wan't this to work? Five minutes for five bucks? 20 minutes for 40 bucks?"

"How about I punch you in the face for free?"

"…No cash then. No charge what-so-ever. half an hour."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Nero bit his lips. Should he? Could he? HIs pride said to forget it all together and high tail it out of there. Something unreadable, however, said to stay right there. Find out what happens next.

He scratched the side of his nose and nodded, "Yeah. O-okay."

Dante smirked, "Great." He got out his phone, set the timer and placed it on the corner of the bed.

Dante motioned for Nero to turn a bit, so they were half facing each other.

"Okay, " He said hands slapped against the top of his thighs, "We'll start with the standard; close your mouth. Close your eyes. Try not to thin your lips or push them out too far."

Nero sighed, his rib cage started to physically thrum under the assault of his wild heart. He closed his eyes and obeyed Dante's instructions. The man's lips came onto his, warm and soft, yet strong. His masculinity showed, somehow. It was only a quick peck really, and Dante pulled back. Nero opened his eyes.

Dante had a slight disbelieving look on his face.

Wow, nice. Not too firm yet not too much give either."

Dante smiled approvingly, making Nero feel elated, for some reason, "You're a natural."

Nero blushed, smiling, "Really?"

The rugged teen imprinted the image of Nero's smile firmly into his brain. It was an adorable smile, something to value, like on a baby or a lover.

A lover.

Pfft.

"Alright, next; movement. When I move my head in, you move the other way, I'll lead, you follow, try to fit it slanted instead of full on, otherwise you'll bonk your nose."

Nero huffed, "Yeah, okay."

Dante held up a finger, "As for the lips, you have to figure that out for yourself. Many people have different ways when moving their lips, but just try not to gape like a fish, we're moving but it's still classed 'closed mouth.'"

"Yeah I got it," Nero wanted to get on with it. Shocker there.

Dante blinked before smirking, "Ready?"

Nero nodded.

The senior moved in. Their lips pressed much like before, but Nero did as he was told, slanted, and following - regrettably. As for his lips, he moved them in a very sultry way, compared to Dante's masculine, bold movements, Nero's were brash but smooth. They soon morphed into a slight battle for lead. Which was fun and daring for Dante.

All Dante could think was, _those are some juicy lips the kid's got…_

Dante pulled away after a moment, "_Woo,_ You're a quick learner."

Nero laughed nervously, drifting off from his usual snide and cocky demeanour.

Dante gripped Nero's hips, Nero barely twitched, but eyed him curiously, "Now, my personal favourite._ tongues."_

_How well will you pick this one up, kid?_ He wondered eagerly.

He let his thumb rub small circles absently as he tried to keep up the 'Teacher role'.

"Now, with tongues, don't go straight for the kill. Go slow. Not too slow either. When your in, try to reframe from leaving it their like a dead fish, but don't do the mixing thing where your just going in circles. And fights are always fun."

Nero nodded, Looking down at the hands at his waist and copying him sheepishly. Dante moved closer so his thigh pressed into Nero's, no longer friendly close. Intimate all the way. Nero licked his lips, before looking into Dante's ice blue eyes for the 'go'.

Dante whispered "Ready?"

Nero nodded, eyes half lidded. Brain half gone.

Dante leaned in. His lips closed on Nero's, and the real fun began. They did a bit of closed mouth movement to start off. Eventually Dante licked the seam of Nero's lips, and Nero read the gesture and parted them, his tongue coming up to play with Dante's sinful appendage.

Lips locked, hiding the dance of tongues from the outside world, lips melded like folding chocolate dip, tongues fought, saliva swapped and bodies heated.

Minds, with all their sanity and thoughts, were obliterated with a _bang!_

Dante pressed more eagerly, a hand traveling down to grip Nero's bend in his knee, hooking it and pushing the kid's back onto the bed. Nero's hands flew to Dante's hair, tugging at the almost glowing white tresses. He felt a small trail of drool leave the corner of their mouths, tracing his jawline and pooling in the dip in his throat under his adams apple. Dante pulled away to quickly lick it up, chasing it back to Nero's mouth and resuming.

As they kissed, Nero began to feel hot. Very hot. He found he couldn't keep his legs closed without turning his crotch into a furnace.

And almost without his consent, his tattooed hand glided up his own shirt, feeling himself through the skin tight cotton. Dante's hand came over his, replaced it, and sent shivers through his bones that were so alien to his virgin body.

The timer went off, and Dante kicked the Iphone away, dulling it's ring as it fell into a mountain of clothes in the corner.

* * *

Nero's moist lips stuck to Dante's for a slight moment when the other pulled away. A small string of saliva attached their bruised lips.

Dante collected the thin strand on his finger and licked it off, eyes gleaming.

"That was…" He said.

Nero breathed heavily, heart still trying to escape his chest, he smirked, eyes fogged and heavy, "Good?" He breathed.

Dante chuckled, getting up before he went a little to far. He sat up, saying, "Your time was up a while ago."

Nero got up, slightly hurt by what Dante said.

The senior turned to the punk, smirking, "Keep in touch kid?"

The junior didn't hide his smile when he said, "Sure thing, Teach."

Nero gave him a quick peck to his scruff cheek and left, a swagger in his steps.

Dante listened to the sound of the front door closing. He touched his tingling lips, before licking the taste of Nero from them.

Damn, what a kid.

* * *

Aaaaahhhh, that was fun to write =)

Cheers!

Luna.


	2. There's Just Something About Nero

There's Just Something About Nero

connects with Making out 101.

* * *

Sunday, 1:34 pm, it's been exactly 10 hours and 15 minutes since Nero's visit to the Make-out Guru. And said Make-Out Guru was wondering if he should arrange another session. Of cause, he eventually shook his head of the thought and figured _surely _that the kid would come crawling on hands and knees for another taste. Yeah, that sounded way better than looking like the eager one. Which, granted, he sort of was. But whatever, you know? Just a bit of sexual frustration from the kid leaving so soon right when it was getting good. So he opened his drawers and opened a shoe box that held all the phone numbers he'd been collecting over the weekend. He reached in and picked a random number out, planning on dialling the number and having them come over for a bit of fun.

He sat down and put the shoe box back when he had his lucky-dip winner. He thumbed the number in and pressed his Iphone to his ear. He was mutely disappointed when he realised that the number's owner was a girl. Her voice was perky and overly bubbly, screechy within the static. He told her to come over non the less, flirting over the phone a bit before hanging up.

He went to the kitchen, looking for some left over pizza, a sudden thought flittering through his mind, _"Wonder what Nero's doing now."_

* * *

"What do you think of this one, Nero?" The auburn haired girl asked him, holding up a yellow sundress for his opinion.

He barely gave it a glance before shrugging, "Yeah, It's fine."

The shapely young lass sighed, "That's exactly what you said for the last six dresses. Honestly Nero…"

Honestly _Kyrie_, I really don't care. I didn't even want to go _shopping_," Nero explained calmly with her, looking out the shop window at the street, "I just wanted to stay home," _And call Dante_, said a little voice in the back of his head.

She didn't notice the embarrassed blush that rouged Nero's nose, as she went off to look at another dress near by, "i know it's boring for you, but the car broke down, remember; while we were leaving your house to drop me off at mine? It's still getting fixed, so I just figured I could do a little bit of dress-picking while we were here."

She turned to him when he remained quiet, she frowned when she saw him glaring at the floor. She sighed, "Okay, if it's that bad, you can go to the repairs, check on your car and do some boy things."

Nero shook his head of the pestering thought of his 'Teacher' and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "Sorry, what?"

She rolled her eyes and waved her hand to the door, showing surprising impatience with him, "Just go and check on the car, Nero."

* * *

The girl fanned herself, "OMG, it is, like, so~ stuffy in 'ere. Kinda stinks too. You need to put up some scented candles. I have these really nice ones. They're like a cinnamon-y apricot~"

Blah,blah,blah. Dante wasn't paying attention as she rambled on. All girls were the same; no variety, just talking, bitching and most of the time as perverted as men.

1 good thing? Good to look at.

1 more bad thing? They suck at pleasuring men. Hand jobs, blow jobs, boob jobs, you name it, they just can't do it as good as a man could (not the boob jobs). Sometimes only a dude can understand a dude.

In fact, every single person he's brought to this flat has complained about something; "It's so stuffy!" or, "Why is there so much red?" or, "Oh my god, it smells so bad in here!"

If they didn't like the way Dante lived. Tough.

although…

_"It's fine to me; I aught to get a crib like this…"_

That kid didn't seem to mind. In fact he seemed pretty at home. Maybe he gets it? Dante likes the warmth, that's why the windows were always closed and the flat became humid. He liked it because it reminded him of the after glow of sex. As for the smell, well, he likes pizza. So what? He aught to get some pizza scented candles if this chick is so keen on the idea of incense.

* * *

In the middle of the garage was a 1969 ZL1 Camaro. And it was Nero's baby. The punk tripped over the entrance door like a child, completely embarrassing himself in front of the group of sleazy, beer-gutted men in the corner. They laughed at him; small throaty chuckles, plastered with smirks and sneers that showed off the flubber in their cheeks. The air was filled with the hum of engines and working repair machines, and thick with petrol fumes. Tie die patterns of metallic rainbows stained the floor where oil had been spilt. Including the numerous shells of rusted cars shoved against the walls, the place made Nero question the skills of the mechanics that worked there.

"Hey there boy, back so soon?" Nero turned towards the voice. A man that looked like a hybrid between a walrus and something smelly stood before him, smiling at him with glinting fillings in his teeth. He wore a wife-beater stained with beer, oil and what Nero hoped was just mayonnaise.

"Yeah, Kyrie told me to come check on the car."

"Ah, sent back by miss Kyrie, huh? Guess dat's good, hanging with tha misses all day can't be much fun for a young boy."

God this dudes breath…

"Yeah, so anyway about the car…?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back with tha info."

Info?

"Info?" But he was already bouncing off.

Nero sighed, looking around. He fiddled absently with some tools on a table top, he grabbed a large bolt thing and twirled it in his fingers. Nero dropped the weird bolt and it rolled under the car. He swore, then crouched down to see where it went. Seeing it in just arms reach he went on his knees, his back arching subconsciously like a stretching cat as he reach out his tattooed hand for the screw. His shirt had ridden up to reveal the small of his back; and the fact that his pants were loosely fitted around his waist, showing off a peak-a-boo of red briefs. The men in the corner watched him closely, their greasy mouths curling as they leer at the boys delicious bubble butt. Chad, a tall hairy bloke, put his drink down and walked over to the teen.

"You okay there, sony boy?" Nero jolted at the voice, hitting his head and making the car tremble. He mumbled an small 'ow' and came out with the bolt, rubbing his head with a cute blush adorning his nose.

"Yeah just getting the, uh…" He waved the bolt in his hand, "This thing."

The man took it from in and put it on the table, "Yeah, it's a hub bolt."

"Oh, right," Nero said standing up and brushing his jeans off. Chad smirked walking back to his drink, looking over his shoulder now and then. Walrus came back with a clipboard, "Okay, so here's all the problems…"

"You know, it was only a gas leak and a flat battery."

"True."

"…anyway, so how long until you've fixed it?" Nero asked.

The man looked over his shoulder at his grubby buddys. They shared looks and smirks, before Walrus-man turned back to Nero, "It's fixed right now."

Nero was a little perplexed by the looks but he continued, fishing out his wallet, "Cool, so how much does it cost?"

"$750. No credit. Cash only."

_"What?"_

"Ya heard meh, boy."

"but that's too much! I can't pay that!" Nero exclaimed.

"...well.." Walrus-man drawled. His sausage fingers rubbed at a dimpled chin in pretend thought. Nero doubted the man had the brain power to actually think for real.

"In that case, how 'bout ya give a B.J ta each of us hard working' gentlemen, and ya don' have ta' pay a single dolla'. Sound good, sweet cheeks?"

Nero pinned him with a fiery glare. Incompetent, thieving, perverted, faggot-y, _ugly_ mechanics, just what he need. He tore the cash from his wallet and shoved it into the mans chest, wiping his hand on his jeans afterwards as if he might catch something from touching the man.

"Go blow yourself."

With that he got into his car, the sleazy men laughing and expressing their disappointment openly. Nero got the engine roaring, stroking the leather of the grip in his palms. He smirked when he saw Walrus in the review mirror, walking towards his buddies while leafing through Nero's money. Nero quickly put the gear in reverse.

Pressing down on the petal the car lurched backwards, breaking abruptly with a screech, so the boot was an inch away from the man; Walrus staggered away with a wide-eyed look on his face. Nero put the gear back to normal and drove out of the garage, the mechanic shouting profanities after him. Nero flipped him off with out looking back.

* * *

If you are wondering what Dante did with the random chick, it's really quite simple, yet very confusing for our poor play boy. Touching her anywhere, everywhere in fact, he couldn't help but notice how soft she was. There was no real strength in her muscles just…just _mush_. It didn't help that she melted like butter in his warm hands, which was just plain annoying. _Her_ touches weren't much better; too light, even when she tried to be rough. It was play fight at it's most tedious. As for kissing…_god_ that was just _off_.

Barely into second base and he decided to forget about it. He rudely shoved her out of his apartment and slammed the door shut behind her stumbling high heels.

Alone, he thought back to what just happened. He remembered what he had thought, "_the kissing was just off."_

wait, that means he was comparing her too someone. Because if she was _'off',_ surely there must be an accurate definition of '_on',_ right? "Ugh, christ," He grumbled, falling face first onto his couch. Is he honestly still obsessing over that kid?

...Yes.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off Nero, are you sure you won't stay?" Kyrie asks, walking backwards across her lawn, holding a dozen shopping bags on each arm. What a waste of money, Nero thought but answered her question, "Yeah, I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

with great difficulty she managed to raise a hand to wave, smiling, "Okay, see you Nero."

He gave a quick salute, "Bye."

she turned heading inside. Nero sighed, shaking his head of the thought that kept rising like a bubble in a lava lamp. Driving off, he kept eyeing his mobile phone that sat beside him, charging on a full battery. And full reception.

He wasn't far from his house, nor was he far from Dante's house. No that's stupid, why go there? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Unreasonable and unnecessary and…just stupid.

He reached over and grabbed his phone, thumbing in the number he (accidentally!) remembered off by heart.

* * *

Dante's phone began to ring, vibrating against his thigh, which didn't help the boner he currently sported from his imaginative wonderings.

He took out his phone and answered, "Ya?"

"….Hi…Dante…"

He sat up eagerly trying to tame his voice, "Oh!" Too cheerful. He cleared his throat, "Nero, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," a pause.

Dante waited eagerly, he looked down to see his hand at the bulge in his crotch and quickly pulling it away.

"...Um, Dante, I was just wondering…"

"-you wanna come over for more practice?"

"Y-yeah."

"Sure."

* * *

On that amazing afternoon, Nero learned that kissing didn't always have to be on the lips.

They were currently on the bed, attached to each other's neck like a couple of vampires, Nero underneath Dante.

Nero couldn't help but notice Dante's addiction to humidity and pizza hadn't let up, and he was exceedingly pleased. The two had shared a box of pizza before, soaking in the warmth that contrasted with the chilly air outside. In due time, Dante had shown him to the bedroom, with the dramatic suaveness of a butler.

"Aaaah~" Nero tailed off in a high note as Dante sucked a sensitive spot on his throat near his adams apple, Dante quickly jot that down in his mental notes. So far he's got: navel, ear, jugular. On more important notes he's got: hands on his chest at all times, keep the kisses moist, and be _rough_.

His lips trailed wetly up his pulse, making Nero hum hotly. He licks his jugular, and Nero's breath hitches, gripping Dante's shoulder blades and rutting upwards into his hips.

"Ooh, Dante," Nero whispered huskily.

His amateur hands were quickly learning the ropes. Nero's wicked teacher let his large hands glide down his thigh, Dante felt the strong yet lithe muscles in his palm and reach under to grip a firm mound. Nero moaned a notch higher.

At that sudden moment, Dante realised that Nero was still a virgin. The kissing was great. Hell, the kissing was mind blowing. But what about down south? What's that like? Dante's usually attracted to partners with experience, though the kid's shown to be a surprisingly quick learner. And if he's a virgin, he's got to have one tight…

He bit his lip and buried that thought. Think what you like about Dante the Boy Toy, but he couldn't force himself onto the kid - Deceitful-Over-Eager-Rapist just wasn't his thing.

He was quickly drawn from his mental struggle when Nero reached up and began licking the shell of Dante ear, before trailing down just the right road to Dante's shuddering pleasure. He sucked on a sensate spot on his throat, a tattooed hand gliding up the back of his shirt, tracing the crease of his spine. Dante groaned, eyes rolling back into his skull.

Yeah~, did he or did he not mention that Nero was a quick learner? And hey, a good student always takes notes during class, now don't they?

Nero quickly ticked off _'lower back' _in his mental notes.

* * *

While driving away from Dante's place, his car broke down, again.

Nero slammed his forehead on the steering wheel with a groan.

He slapped the dash board, "Seriously girl, what's wrong with you today?"

Then he remembered the mechanics. They were laughing at him, and looking at him like how a trouble child would look at a teacher whose about to sit on a chair full of thumb tacks. he groaned again, louder this time. What's the bet that they would've fixed it properly if Nero had...if Nero...

Actually, forget it, he prefers this.

He got out of the car, hands under his armpits as the frosty night air bit his skin. It was dark, considering Capulet was a small town with scarce lighting. Crickets clicked in the grass choking the edges of the road. Nero looked down the way he came, and noticed he could just see Dante's place at the end of the first block.

Could Nero push his car all the way there...and spend the night with Dante?

Despite the cold, Nero's cheeks flamed.

No, no way. Nu-uh, zero chance. No chance. Nil. None. Well, he could keep saying that, and spend the night in the back of his car with the doors locked. Or he could keep saying that, and be thinking gibberish as he pushed his car to Dante's place, and have a warm (hot) place to stay.

Nero sighed, his breath fogged in result, as he went to the front. Hands on the bumper, arms outstretched and long legs working their muscle and length, Nero pushed his car for a long stroll to Dante's place.

* * *

**Since I'm making some people wait a little while for the last update on Bleach Beasts, I decided to update this! (I know, I'm so evil aren't I?)**

**anyways, **

**cheers!**

**Luna.**


	3. Chewing Gum and Detention

I'm sorry for my surprising lack of _immediate_ updates. Been busy, and I get the feeling it's gonna get worse as the homework piles up. Ugh. I've also been working on a story on Fiction Press that i've been putting a lot of effort into. Ah well, enough of the excuses.

**Chewing Gum and Detention**

Does **NOT** connect with There's Something About Nero.

*that's right, I'm making you suckers wait for that one. =D*

DO NOT READ IF UNDERAGED! SERIOUSLY!

* * *

Dante tried to focus on his work. He really did. But boredom has a way of plaguing your mind during a quiz. So he lifted his pencil off the paper and let his eyes discreetly wonder around the room. What he was looking for he didn't know, but glancing around everywhere is a habit he had when he was that bored.

Let me just say what his eyes rested on was not what he was expecting.

Right in front of him was Nero hunched over his paper and writing away, just like Dante should be but he had suddenly gone from bored to distracted. Nero looked great in a white shirt and black school pants. The collared Tee was almost transparent, allowing Dante to see the defined lines of his back muscles. But that wasn't entirely what got him staring.

I should inform you that these school chairs aren't good for covering things up. The back rest was just a parabola metal bar. You could see practically all of Nero from behind. And that was where Dante was caught like a fly in a spider web. Nero's shirt had ridden up a little from bending over his sheet, and his pants had ridden _down_…

Just enough for Dante to see his crack and the top of his bubble butt.

His skin almost glowed like snow in sunshine from the dusty rays streaking through the blinds, making the top of his perfect mounds all the more eye catching within his black jeans. Dante gulped and tore his eyes away from the beckoning meat. Instead he tried to work.

But it was no good, he wasn't even deciphering the first god damned sentence. He gave in to the tug on his eyes and let them fall back on Nero's arse.

He breathed threw his nose to calm his hormones but his breathing was still heavy. Heat was starting to flare in his groin like a sexual blush. Mr. Stiffy was waking up and straining against his pants. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Images flashed through his head; Nero writhing in red satin sheets as Dante thrust to the hilt inside him. Both of them panting and moaning. Or another scene of him doing what he felt the urge to do right now. He would get up and stand beside Nero, catching everyones attention at the unexplained movement. Nero would stare up at him, confused. Dante would dive in to claim a hungry kiss. Tongue, yes, a lot of that. Saliva dripping and coating and heat flaring as he yanked him out of his chair and took him to the front of the room, everyone staring and jaw slack. Nero's long nimble legs would hook around his waist, pressing his crotch against Dante's lower stomach.

The teacher would stand up indignantly, trying to get his words out. But Dante would ignore him as he lay his prize on the Teacher's desk, pushing the papers eagerly aside.

Mr. Teach would back up to a corner and watch wide eyed, everyone would watch as he stripped Nero of his clothes, practically tearing his jeans apart as Nero removed Dante's layers just as enthusiastically. The feel of eyes on his bare back as he took the smaller male would heighten the pleasure. Everyone would know who Nero belonged too. And who Dante belonged to.

_"Dante..."_

Oh, he'd do him _hard…_ so hard that he screams and swears at the ecstasy. The display would make every straight guy in the class curious. Nero beginning for it _deeper, faster…_

"Dante!" Mr. Barnet interrupted his day dream. He lifted his head with the expression of a kangaroo caught in headlights.

"Uh, yes sir?"

"I was asking if you would come up and answer the question on the board." The teacher emphasised this by taping the algebra question with his white board marker. Everyone was looking at Dante.

He gulped and shifted in his seat, reminded of the serious problem brewing down under…

"Um, that's alright, I could just answer it from here."

The teacher frowned before his professor gaze landed on the tent in Dante's pants, just visible under the efficient hiding spot of his desk. Understanding dawned on his withered face, but it was mute and discreet as if he'd seen this hundreds of times in his class.

"Alright then, how about telling me how much you've done on your quiz?" He snapped with a raised brow, almost knowing the answer. Nero had turned in his seat and was looking at Dante with an amused expression.

Dante glanced at his blank work.

* * *

-the end of that period-

* * *

Apparently Nero hadn't done much either. Although he did do some, he still didn't finish; which meant being kept in. Same for Dante.

Funny enough the two of them were the only ones who didn't complete the sheet, so there they were, five minutes after school had already ended and the teacher had left them to finish it.

Alone.

Now, as for his problem, Dante didn't see any showers around. And he didn't feel like yanking at his stiffy either, he wanted _real _fun. While he thought of a plan to coerce Nero into play time, he suddenly smelled a sharp minty scent. He got an Idea.

"Dude, do you have any gum?" he asked with a bored tone.

"Yeah,"

"Can i have some?"

Nero turned in his seat and taped his bottom lip with his index finger.

"Last one," He turned back to the maths sheet.

Dante smirked. He got up and walked over to Nero. The younger student turned to the sound of movement - Dante - with a questioning glaze.

He was startled by what the senior did next.

He leaned in with eager confidence and captured Nero's mouth with his own. Dante's eyes closed in bliss and concentration, as he tried to coil the stringy gum around his deft tongue. But Nero quickly snapped out of his shock and decided to play with the older boy. Their tongues battled over the spearmint treat, saliva mixing and moans eliciting. Muscle against muscle. Lip against lip.

Wet, hot and delicious.

They pull away, both with their half of the snapped gum. Dante was grinning as he chewed on his piece, Nero mirroring him.

It only took a second really, as if they could hold on for longer then that, for them to launch at each other and resume kissing with renewed vigour and greedy hands tearing at annoying clothes.

All Dante could think was, _Finally._

one thing led to another and Dante was up against a wall at one point. Nero was on his knees, oh, you can pretty much guess for yourself what he was doing. Dante moaned, enveloped in the bliss of Nero's handiwork. Seriously, the kid was damn good. How did it feel? Lets just say Dante was groaning and huffing like a dog in heat at the feel of a moist, warm cavern surrounding him. Stroking him wetly with such a bewitching orifice. Dante was slack jawed and sweating the entire time. And lazily chewing on gum.

They went from the wall to the floor. From the floor to the desk, eating at each other's faces, hands gliding over each other, groping tight muscles and, um…_softer bits and pieces._

The desk under them rocked, groaned and squeaked loudly. Dante was surprised it hadn't broken yet under the ferocity of their rumps.

They didn't stop, even when the teacher walked in with a hot coffee.

When they came down from their high, only then did they look up to find their wide eyed teacher standing there with a trembling mug.

Awkward.

* * *

**Does this count as MA? if it does, I'm sorry if you're underaged, you shouldn't have read that. O_O**

**Cheers!**

**Luna.**


	4. That Awkward Moment When

**my - bloody, bloody - gosh, how long has it been? A week? Two weeks? Pfft! **

**Get off yer arse Luna! **

**My bad...**

**enjoy!**

That Awkward Moment When…

connects with "_There's something about Nero."_

* * *

Nero came knocking on Dante's door, sweating, panting, shivering, and blushing. Dante had opened the door and asked in pleasant surprise what he was doing there.

Blank.

Nero looked like an idiot as he stuttered out a jumbled mess of a sentence, "Well I was…my car…shit mechanics…I, uh…my car kinda…uh…because I refused to blow them…"

"Blow…?" Dante asked incredulously, expression going rigid.

"Never mind…C-can I stay for the night?" Nero scratched at the side of his nose, eyes flittering to every corner of the room and hallway, his body being magnetised to the welcoming heat of Dante's room. And Dante's close body…so warm…so enticing…the smell of heavy, spicy, _masculine_ musk-

"Sure. You can stay, I mean, we go to the same school and what not. But why? What happ-"

"Look can I explain this inside? I'm freezing my arse off out here."

Wouldn't want that, Dante thought as he stepped aside for Nero to come in.

The kid sat at the couch, seeming to sink into the cushioning like a rock in mud. Dante sat next to him after closing the door, a bit of chilly air lingered in the building amongst the humidity as Dante leaned over and asked, "Okay so what's the story."

Nero blew out a long breath through his nose, eyes closed as he began.

He told Dante about how his car broke down, a flat battery at first, he didn't know what happened but the next moment he was practically empty on fuel and working on fumes. They pulled up in the mechanics, a bunch of obese men in wife-beaters and covered in beer and their last lunch. Kyrie wanted to go shopping for a while and they did. Then Nero was told to go check on the car. The mechanic's hit on him, ripping him off too.

Then Nero told Dante about the deal they wanted to make.

The older boy's breath stilled noticeably, his eyes like dry ice as he stared at the floor and took in what Nero was saying, how the kid described how awkward it was, and how disgusting the men were. How his car flunked again on him, because the mechanics had lied about it being fixed, letting him take it. Nero was convinced, and worded it openly, that if he had done what they asked, he would be home and safe right now.

"No," Dante growled sternly, making Nero jump at the sharp words that hit him like a bullet, "Men like that always screw around. Don't bother with them, they're incompetent."

_Incompetent, big word,_ Nero thought, but kept quiet for once.

Dante smiled at Nero, slightly forced, "Besides, I know a thing or two about cars. I could get you hooked up in the morning. No flunks, and no cost."

Nero's face brightened like an angel in sunlight, his cerulean eyes drowning Dante in an odd sea of feelings, of cheesy happiness at seeing the rude, rebellious punk smile at him like that. Who knew why? Many would. but Dante, poor stupid, young Dante, knew absolutely zilch about relationships and love. Knew nothing about why his heart filled with an odd tinge of what he could only describe as tipsiness, as Nero thanked him, clapped Dante on the back, before he planted a moist peck on his lips.

Nero got up from the couch, standing in the middle of the room as something to do after the little kiss he spontaneously touched down on the senior.

"Umm," He muttered, laughing nervously, "Where am I sleeping?"

Dante looked up at him with a discreetly impish look, "That would be in the only bed here. Mine. This couch is good to sit, but shit to knock out on. Trust me."

"I-i-i-in…your…bed?"

Dante stood up and held up his hands, "Relax you've seen the size of the thing; it's big enough to fit five people."

He gripped Nero's waist in one hand and brought their hips into each other, he gave a little wink, "I promise to be good, I'll keep the sheets warm and try my best not to make 'em…hot…if you know what I'm saying, kid."

Nero frowned, not actually getting the gist and concluding that the guy was just being an idiot or something and gently pushed him away, "Whatever, just, stick to your side or else I'm sticking my foot up your arse."

Dante backed up, pursing his lips, "Ooh, kinky. Did you bring the ball gag with you too?"

"Don't temp me, you perverted, motor mouth, jack-ass."

* * *

Dante gets up at 8:00, he says. Nero states he gets up at 7:00, and had to promise he wont disturb the man's beauty sleep, or else he's going to be the guy with the foot up their highway.

Setting their different times on their phones the two boys then stripped down to their underwear. Nero in his tight, red briefs caught Dante's attention immediately.

Damn, Dante thought, starring when Nero bended in half to pull his jeans off his feet. He quickly turned when Nero looked over at him, the senior doing a little strip tease of his own, a bit more sultry and with purpose. Nero gulped audibly and hurried under the covers. Dante got in the other side, glancing over at Nero, only to see a large lump at the edge of the bed, nearly about to tumble over. The thick aerated covers pulled over his head so he was cocooned like a newborn baby.

Dante snorted, clapping twice, as he laid back against the headboards in the dark (clap on lights, so kitschy! XD).

His hands were behind his head as he said, "You know, this is a big bed, not a single, you can scoot over a bit, it's warmer away from the_ cliff."_

"Shut up and go to sleep, shit head," Was the muffled response form under the doonas.

"Why do you have to hurt me like that, honey?"

"Seriously, shut up."

"Sugar?"

"Dante."

"Cutie-pie?"

"Dante. Cut it out. Now."

"Stud muffin?"

"_Dante…"_

"How 'bout "bubble butt?""

"DANTE!"

* * *

Monday morning was…entertaining.

Nero had woken up before his alarm, turning it off without missing a beat, and snuggling into the amazing warmth he was encased by, lulled by the beating thrum by his ear. His eyes snapped open to be faced…with a very nicely formed chest. Damn.

Nero agilely slipped out of Dante arms, having found the two white-haired males tangled within each other, on Dante's side of the bed, with about 12,000 acres of spare room he could've taken up.

Nero crawled out of the bed through the end of the sheets like a crab emerging from his shell. Which was something he hadn't done since he was a kid, after having a nightmare and sleeping with his mommy, only to be embarrassed about the whole episode and slinking away like so.

He gathered his clothes in his arms and walked into the bathroom, having a long, soothing shower, though the shower spray was pretty shitty, it was a lot like the mist setting on a windex bottle.

After getting out he realised he was missing towels, and that he was iffy about putting his clothes on while he was wet. So he opened the door, steam flooding the apartment, his head looking around for a pervert with white hair. Seeing none, he quickly tip-toed/fast walked into the laundry.

Dante had awoken form the loss of heat a few minutes prior from Nero's departure from the shower, in the nude.

He got up, turned off his phone, and after scratching at his hair and finding some disturbing flakes of dandruff, quickly decided to take a shower. He was still a little drowsy from sleep, unaware that he had left his clothes in the bedroom, and that the bathroom was heavy with steam and the glass on the shower was fogged. He stripped off his briefs and entered, eyes blinking profusely as he walked past the empty towel racks and Nero's clothes in the corner.

Dante had a quick shower, halfway through, he remembered he forgot his clothes and swore. He quickly hopped out, and noticed he also didn't have any towels. So he decided to go get some.

Nero was already on to that. After finding some clean towels, he headed back to the bathroom. Dante was heading out.

Dante opened the door and rushed out. They didn't see each other. The wet smack of skin against skin resounded loudly.

They collided in the hallway. Both as bare as the day they were born.

"Ah!"

"Oof!"

They fell to the floor, towels flying everywhere. An awkward silence settled between them. Limbs tangled in a crude, awkward mess.

When Nero realised what just happened, he turned bright red,

"OH MY GOD! _WHY _ARE YOU _NAKED!?"_

"...Whaaa…?"

Nero swiped at a towel, stumbling awkwardly to his feet while trying to hide his crotch and rushed into the bathroom.

SLAM!…_click! _

Dante blinked before looking around at the wet footprints of his and Nero's feet. He broke out into laughter.

* * *

Nero didn't talk about the naked incident.

They were currently outside. Dante was half buried in the Camaro's hood, fiddling with bits and pieces. Prior to this, he had powered the battery with his own car, a cheery red spots car. Now, all that was left was the oil leak.

Nero caught himself staring at Dante's arse at one point, due to which he ad rushed up the stairs to Dante apartment, stating he left his Iphone there, even though it was in his left pocket. He came back down with a packet of strawberries.

"Huh," Dante had said, "That's weird."

"What's weird?"

The older boy came out from under the bonnet and pointed at a part of the engine, "You see that? That pipe seems to have been cut by shears. Someone had purposefully been trying to mess up your car."

"Shit, really?"

"Yup," Dante whipped the grease off on his jeans, "You've been pissing anybody off lately, kid?"

Nero laughed, "Quite a few. Could be anyone who'd done it. Hell, it could be the whole town ganging up on me."

Dante snorted and shut the boot, "Well, it's all good now. It should be working smoothly after that touch up."

"Better be. Hey uh…" Nero scratched at his nose as he fished out his keys, "You want a lift?"

Dante waved him off, "Nah, got my own car. I'll follow you down the road. Sound good?"

"Not too sure; "follow me down the road" makes you sound like a stalker, dude."

* * *

school was school. Dante had received a total of five phone numbers from some freshmen and women. They had asked if he had plans after school, and told each and every person who asked that same question, including family and friends, that he was indeed busy.

Nero had vanished into thin air amongst the crowd, which honestly didn't sit well with Dante, but had seen him briefly walking to metal-work, and was instantly relieved from his unnecessary paranoia.

When school ended, Dante saw Nero drive off in his vintage beast, roaring down the highway. Dante was walking along the car park, quickening his steps when he saw a crowd of girls point at him and making their way over to him, trotting gaily in their six inch high-heels, fake breasts bulged in push-up bras noticeably, despite being across the lot.

Dante quickly slunk into his car and brought his red animal to life with a flick of his wrist to the keys. He purred off, leaving the horde of model-monsters in the dust.

As for his plans…ah, yes…It was just about time he made an appointment with some mechanics.

* * *

Nero found himself craving for pizza.

No seriously, he came home, looked in the fridge, it was full of food he didn't have much money, but he had got out his phone and called the pizza place. He ordered two large pizzas with everything on them. Except for pineapples. (Bet you thought I was gonna say olives huh? Ehehe, aah- _no_.)

As he waited he closed all the windows, the cold breeze rolling in unpleasant to him now. He clonked down into his couch and turned on the T.V, it was playing the news.

What was on widened his eyes to saucepans.

a very recent incident, in fact about hall an hour ago according to the reporter, in this very town. It was an attack on a group of mechanics.

He saw each and every one of the familiar sleazes being whisked out of the building, a crowd of reporters and bystanders clamouring behind the arms of the policemen there. The mechanics were all bashed up pretty damn bad. Not just walrus's now, more like deformed sweet-potatoes.

Bleeding, toothless, eye-sockets midnight purple, pudgy faces beyond human characteristics.

One of them was hallway stuck in an oil barrel, the bottom torn open, probably with sheers for the massive body to get in. Seemed like the lard arse got trapped when it came crashing down over his head. His undulated stomach was scraped badly, from where the camera could see.

Another man...oh god,_ that_ was a hilarious sight. A pipe up his butt; torn straight through his shorts, as if whoever did this had no intentions of seeing the pig with any part of his clothes off. His meaning was sent pretty sternly regardless. Nero recognised him as the guy who had talked to him about the BJ's, and he was sobbing like a 300 pound sissy.

Nero listened to how the reporters concluded that who had done this was Dante (surprise, surprise, surprise), and no-one was going to press charges, seeing as nearly everyone in town hated the mechanics, including the cops.

Nero fell to the floor, clutching his sides, and laughed broadly to the walls, till the door rang for his pizza. _Go Dante,_ was Nero's repetitive thought, as he got to his feet and opened the door.

* * *

**Ah Dante, we thank you for overdoing it. You rock.**

**Cheers!**  
**Luna.**


	5. Caught RedHanded

for some reason I feel as if this chapter was rushed...but never mind me!

**caught redhanded.**

* * *

Nero had opened the door to receive his pizza, but instead was Dante standing there quite casually in his red duster and black jeans and…that was it. Nero had a full frontal view of Dante's chest and abs.

Dante smirked as he saw Nero staring in silent awe at his chest, "Hey kid, what's shaking?" Dante walked in, straight passed Nero as the youth tried to get his head together.

"Uh, I just saw you on T.V." Was all Nero got out passed the many other questions running through his head: _what is he doing here? Where did his shirt go?_ And_ what cologne is he wearing?_

Dante laughed, the sound giving Nero goosebumps and a sudden flush of heat through his body.

"Yeah, those arse holes got what was coming to them."

"True," Nero smirked, "But that was my role. Jerk."

Dante shoved him onto his couch. Nero bounced a bit, blushing as he went to get up saying, "Hey!"

but Dante was already crawling on top of him. Nero stutters as the man pushes him on his back again, slightly rough, just for the sake of a bit of man-handling. He eagerly attacks Nero's lips, the boy responding without putting up any resistance or struggle. Between juicy smacks of their lips, Nero said, "Mmm, but…we shouldn't…do this…out of…class…"

Dante chuckled, pulling away, Nero following eagerly to get those lips back on his, but the senior was too far away, and riding Nero's shirt up to reveal his stomach.

"This is your homework," He said, before going to his navel and licking the cute dip in his abs, making Nero's toes wiggle. Nero raised his hands above his head, giving Dante as much canvas as he could allow, even sliding his shirt up a little more to expose a single nipple. Despite it being incredibly warm, when Dante ran his tongue along it, it stiffened into a pert nub.

"Dante," Nero moaned, "Kiss me again."

The senior obeyed, surprisingly, giving a final nip between his front teeth, before moving up Nero's body in a way that let there body's rub wholly, skin on skin, until he reached Nero's plump, eager lips.

Once they were attached again, they were locked like a buckle, refusing to part; not made to part.

Dante couldn't help but notice how good Nero's gotten at this, there was so much chemistry in a single kiss that - and Dante would ever say this out loud - he had been learning to.

Of course though, Dante prides himself to think that this chemistry will only be stirred, only experienced, by them. Absolutely no one else but Dante and Nero. He imagined this to be rare and special. Why? The idiot still hasn't figured out. As far as his simpleness was concerned, this was a killer of a catch. Nero ran his fingers through Dante's hair, making the seniors scalp tingle, Then those fingers glided down to hook in his coat, pulling it slowly off his shoulders.

* * *

On tuesday, Nero had bended over for a man who wasn't Dante.

Allow me to elaborate that.

After school, Nero went to the tattoo shop to see Max, the professional tattooist who had done Nero's arm. Max was the one and only tattooist in town, but Nero wouldn't trust anybody else in the first place. They were good friends, use to be bud's in fine art before Max left early to start his career.

Anyways, that day Nero was planning on getting another tattoo. He had walked in casually as if stopping by his own house.

"Hey," He called, dropping his schoolbag next to the entrance to the office.

The place was simple and spacious, a huddle of sofas were in the corner for people to sit and wait. The walls were a bright lemon yellow, and hung up all over the walls were framed pictures of different tattoo designs.

A delayed response of clattering, before Max popped his head out from around the curtain that led to where people got their tattoos, "Hey~, Nero!"

Max was Lady's cousin, which was noticeable in the mis-matched eyes, the rest was nothing alike. His hair was much like the joker's in Dark Knight; curly and glued together from the bad green hair dye he refuses to stop wearing. He had a couple of lip and ear piercings, and swirling tattoos on his arms and neck.

"What brings you here man?" Max asked walking over to Nero and clapping him over the back.

Nero blushed, scratching the side of his nose, "I, uh, wanted another tattoo."

Max nodded, "It does get addicting."

"No…well…yeah but, I have a reason," Nero tenderly dug into his pockets, as if there were salt and nails in there, still unsure about all this. _What am I doing? _He thought. _Come on, this is ridiculous._

He handed over the folded piece of paper he had drawn during class, his face burning as Max opened it and took a look. First he raised an eyebrow, than looked over at Nero with an, _Oh my god, really?_ look.

He smirked despite, "Woo, you've been busy I presume?"

Nero buried his chin in his chest, "No…I just…"

"Oh spare me, you've totally gone and done it, right?" Max hooked an arm around Nero's shoulders, "I'm so proud of you, mate! You're no longer a virgin, huh?"

"No, I'm still a virgin," Nero mumbled.

"Oh. Well, that doesn't matter yet. I'm still proud of you!"

"Can you just give me the tattoo and I'll go?"

"Well, where do you want it?"

"Umm, lower back…?"

Max took a breath in through his teeth, his eyes squinting as if in pain, "Yeah, about that: the chair broke because I had some fat chick come in and crush it like a coke can under a boot. So, either you wait until I get a new one, or you have to bend over a table and try your best to stay still."

"I'll bend."

Max blinked, before walking over to the curtains, looking over the design in his palm, "'Right-o."

* * *

Dante had stayed home on Tuesday. Watching…video's…on his bed. The video was of two blonde twinks half naked and making out on a cottage bed. They were thin, almost too thin, but this was the first thing that came up. Dante sat cross legged, pants unzipped, going commando, and almost casually pulling on his dick. He wasn't jacking off, it was more like he was pinching it; squeezing the length with the tips of his fingers, playing with the foreskin and the sensitive vein along the underside.

After a moment, he minimised the window, so he didn't see anything, only heard the youthful moans. He closed his eyes, still playing with himself, his other hand reaching into the crotch of his jeans to tickle his sack.

An idea popped in his head. It seemed kind of stupid, cliché at best. But he was curious what he would feel. If he would feel anything at all.

But he said it anyway.

"Nero…" His voice came out as a low, throaty whisper, almost a moan. His crotch stirred when he felt the name vibrate in his throat.

He wrapped his hand around his cock, and gave a few meaningful strokes, imagining a lithe boy kneeling on all fours in front of him on this bed. Pale body, long legs, a maine of white hair sticking to the back of his neck, toned back dipped enticingly and nice round globes sandwiching Dante's…_well endowment_…as he slid it teasingly up the imaginary youth's crack, before forcing insi-…

The phone rang.

"Shit," He cursed tucking himself away and closing the laptop lid. He ran on aching legs to the phone. He answered with an angry voice.

"What!?"

"Woah, calm down hot head. What did I interrupt?"

Nero's voice. Dante felt a tremble in his spine…and…other parts.

"Oh…uh, nothing."

A pause, "C-can I come over? I want to sh…"

The sentence trailed off into a bit of muttering Dante couldn't hear over the static.

"What? Say again?"

"I want to show you something."

"Oh," Dante's mind immediately jumped to all of those most racy and kinky things his play-boy mind could conjure up at the kids statement.

"Come over as soon as possible," Dante said.

_That sounded way to eager. Dante, what the hell? _The senior chided himself.

"Uh, okay," Nero said it slowly as if he was talking to a weirdo…and he was.

* * *

Dante found himself combing his hair, putting on a new dose of cologne and taking his coat off, leaving himself in black, ripped skinny jeans and bare feet. For some reason he felt like he should be presentable (his own version of presentable anyway)

The doorbell rang, it had only been a couple of minutes since the call, and Dante felt so buoyant he might just float to the roof. He ran to the door, before stopping in pulling his jeans down a little lower to show of a bit more happy trail, just to tease, then opened it. His heart seamed to pop and deflate, an ugly, sour blister forming at who he saw.

"Hey Dante, what's happening hot stuff?"

The raven haired strolled in as if she owned the lot.

"Hey, Lady." Dante mumbled in insincere welcome.

Dante left the door open stepping aside and gesturing out the door, "Look, now is not the time, can you go?"

Lady turned on him. She was wearing that pinstripe shirt again; the one that showed off her belly button and the top of her busty girls. Any other time and this would've been a major turn on. But for right now, it was the biggest turn _off_.

"Look, seriously Lady,"

She sighed, her chin in the air as she walked over to the door…

…and slammed it shut.

She winked up at him, "I know how you like it nice and hot in here, even if I don't."

Her bony, leather clad fingers dug into his torso like blunt claws, Dante was slowly pushed up against a wall.

"C'mon Dante," She sang, her voice not the one he wanted to hear right now.

one hand travel down his his abs, the other cupped the back of his neck, the leather of her glove reminded him of a collar; the bad, non-consensual kind. Her lips were about to clash with his when an epiphany hit him with the force of a gale storm wind.

"Lady," Dante hissed, "I'm gay."

"You're bi," She corrected boldly.

"No. I wasn't sure before, but now I am. I'm gay, Lady."

She stopped her ministrations. then giggled cautiously, "What are you saying?"

He gripped her wrists roughly and thrust her into the wall, his eyes like dry ice as he growled, "I'm saying get the fuck away from here._ Now."_

She swallowed her fear and forced her words out of her mouth, her conscious a few miles away from here, "What is it? What's wrong with me?" She snarled, "I'll tell you something Dante. If it's that bony fagot Nero who you've been feeling up the past few days, I'm telling you now he's no good. Pure junk. The kids gonna cower and snap in half at the very _mention_ of anything beyond drooling in your mouth."

Dante has never hit a girl before, but as the words dripped from her chap-stick lips, the venomous shit she was sprouting about the kid, he was seriously wondering how many blows she can take to the jaw.

"Don't talk about him that way," was all he could manage in his blurred red state of rage.

Lady heard footsteps coming down the hallway and damn well knew who it was, and damn well knew Dante was oblivious to the insidious episode that was about to occur.

She persisted, "He ain't ever letting you go any further than a bit of saliva mixing. That includes no sex, and no relationship."

The footsteps were almost at the door. Quick as a striking python, she latched herself to Dante without warning. She moved her mouth sloppily over his firmly pressed lips. It was an awkward position for Dante, seeing as he had her trapped in his arms against a wall, as she held onto the back of his neck and pants. At an odd angle, it was easy to presume that Dante was the one coming on to Lady.

And that is exactly what Nero presumed when he walked in.

* * *

**I hear lemmings going_ "Oh no!"_**

**_D:Nero, this isn't what it looks like!_**

**_N:Oh no you didn't! *bitch slaps Dante with his devil bringer*_**

**Umm...**

**Cheers!**

**Luna.**


	6. Brand

**Okay, I seriously did not expect the "Making out 101" entry to drag out for so long...so I'm closing the number on this update! **

**Gonna hate me for this? Too bad.**

* * *

Friday.

Nero had been avoiding Dante since the Lady incident. No calls. No "lessons". And Dante's been acting more and more like a drug addict.

He found he couldn't stop his heel from jittering, always full of energy. He lacked the enthusiasm, however, to go out and do shit. He also found he's often hungry, yet at the same time he felt too sick to eat anything.

He was lying in bed, a sour taste in his mouth, the morning sun burned his skin till he felt feverish. His arms were folded, fingers tapping on his elbows, useless energy, yet he was wondering if he should stay home today. Forget school.

It hurt: the silent treatment. Dante had never been given it. The way the kid had been deliberately turning his head whenever he saw Dante. When ever they might accidentally bump when amongst the clutter of students, Nero would step on his foot heavily without glancing up. For once in his life, Dante was the one being jerked around on a heart string. Well that's got to change.

Dante kicked his blanket away and got up to get ready.

* * *

Friday morning was nice and sunny, however, it only lasted for a few hours before the sky was hidden by grey rain clouds; the temperature dropped noticeably during second period.

Physical education was the best. Why? His dearly devoted student was there.

Nero was in the sport's uniform like everyone else, but there was no doubt that he stood out. He was too tall for the shorts - they barely reached the top of his thighs. His tight grey shirt fit well, but it had gone completely see-through thanks to the rain. Dante gave two thumbs up for the school's choice in clothing.

"Alright everyone! Give me 30 push ups!" The sports teacher yelled over the rain.

All the students fell to the mud, quickly doing their exercises. Dante did his with ease, and found himself staring at Nero as the kid did his. Two boys, Dante noticed them as Eric and Blake, Dante's old man-eating rivals. They were twins, English exchange students, who had been known to do all sorts of nasty shit to get into peoples pants. They were eyeing Nero too.

"Hey! Nero, right? Hey!" Eric called over to Nero.

"Hey!" Nero finally glanced over at him. He grinned when he saw Nero finally looking, "You should slow down with the push ups, you might hurt yourself, sugar."

Nero growled under his breath.

"Look, look," He said, he slowed down his push ups, so he was putting on a show of working his muscles, "See? You've got to do the slow~ stuff. It won't hurt as much, than."

Blake chuckled. Nero stopped his exercising, before putting one arm behind his back, and resuming.

Blake and Eric stopped and stared, _"Damn…"_ they said in unison. Dante smirked.

The teacher told them to do laps when they were done. Nero bolted off. The senior quickly chased after him. The two were in the lead, the rest of the class far behind them, blurred by the merciless rain that pounded into their backs and chilled Dante's skin. He effortlessly kept his pace next to Nero's. Okay, maybe not effortlessly.

"So kid…you haven't called lately…what's up with that?" Dante asked, panting between breaks.

Nero managed to growl, "Why should I? I don't need to if I don't want to."

Dante laughed, legs starting to go numb on the outside, and burning on the inside, "C'mon kid…it's not good to wag lessons."

"Having _you _on my hide every day…is_ not _a lesson that's…that's you being handsy."

Dante laughed breathlessly, feeling the muscles in his thighs begin to ache as Nero kicked up the speed, the kid full-on sprinting like a Jamaican runner. Dante was still able to keep up, handling the speed a little better then Nero himself.

"You shouldn't…insult your teacher…"

they crossed the finishing line and Nero skidded to a stop along the wet ground. He turned to Dante, face dripping, clothes crudely sticking to his amazing form.

"Why can't you just _leave. Me. Alone! _I don't need you! I never did! So cut it with the 'Classroom Porn' crap, and get the fuck away from me!" Nero shouted in his face, eyes blazing like greek fire behind the rain. He turned abruptly, Sport be fucked, strutting away drenched to the bone.

Dante frowned at the kids outburst, a little hurt, before his eyes drifted to his-

"_And stop looking at my ass!" _

* * *

In the change rooms you have curtains over the shower stalls, just incase you're shy. No body used the cubicles to get changed, no one cared. Nero use to get changed in front of everybody else, just like they all did. But since the day Nero had gotten the tattoo and found Dante kissing Lady, he always got changed in the shower stalls, curtains drawn.

He didn't want people seeing the tattoo. Especially Dante.

Now, Nero had just run out of Phys. Ed. He threw his bag into a stall, himself following soon after. He drew the curtains across, hiding himself as he quickly stripped himself from his shirt and shorts. What Nero was foolish enough to believe was that Dante wouldn't follow. He turned the shower on, his bag just outside the curtain. He stood there in the spray, forehead pressed into the cold tile. His face was flushed, tears falling from his eyes and being taken away by the pearls of the water.

Why couldn't Dante see how much Nero-…? Well, Nero can't afford to finish that can he? God, he felt so...

"Stupid." He muttered, He shook his head, the tile numbing his brain, "Stupid." He repeated.

The curtains were abruptly wrenched back. Nero gasped and turned around, but it was too late.

"Dante…what the hell!?" Nero cried.

Dante stood there, his determined look quickly morphed into shock, "Sorry, bu- wa-…was that a new tattoo?"

Nero covered his bits with one hand, hitting Dante clumsily with the other. "Get out! Get out!"

"Woah wai- just...Let me see that again!"

**"No!"**

"Nero-"

"Damn it Dante I said **NO!"**

Dante gripped Nero's wrists and forcefully spun him around, pressing his naked front into the icy tiling. Dante stared at the tattoo for a good few minutes, no noise but the shower spray. Nero bit his lips, tears spilling out from under his closed eyelids.

On his lower back, inside a border of black guns and red roses, was one word: "Dante's."

It didn't say "Dante". It said "Dante's". With an "s". It implied ownership.

_Dante's._

The senior was dumbfounded, solidified in place…until Nero elbowed him in the ribs.

He fell backward out of the stall, Nero turning on him with tears unmistakably descending from his eyes, "I told you to leave me alone! You sick…_sick pervert…!"_

Dante got up groaning, "Nero. Why did you get that tattoo?"

Nero's breath hitched. "I-I-I-…"

Dante watched him with furrowed brows and hopeful eyes. The younger teen, however, merely slumped. He sat down in the shower cubicle and brought his knees to his chin, the water running over his naked body like a greek fountain.

"I just…I…" He muttered incoherently into his knee. Seriously, now, how is he suppose to get out of this? For crying out loud, he just got Dante's name inked into him for life, without the money to get it removed. Not only that, but he was stupid enough to add that wretched 's' at the end._ Oh mighty God, if there was ever a time to smite me, now would be perfect. Go on: use some lightning, or maybe a sniper rifle, I don't care, just get me out of this!_

"Nero," The younger cringed at his name being spoken. He heard the sound of the water being turned off, before a presence hovered over him.

"Nero," He heard again, this time accompanied by the feel of hands on his shoulders. He wanted to shove them off, hit the senior again and run away, but his body craved for the touch. Missed it. He felt as if he was critically depraved of it. So, like a complete sucker, he leaned into the warm chest that pulled him in like gravity. Strong arms wound around him, one hand traveling down to trace his tattoo.

"Nero. why did you get this tattoo? I want to hear it."

"Because…" The arms were lifting him up now, placing him on his feet, his knees popped from kneeling on tile for so long.

"Because…?" Dante prodded.

_Screw this. _Nero thought. He gripped Dante's shirt and pulled his lips down onto Nero's. A firework of tingled nerves seemed to erupt in Nero's lips, in his core. His blood was oil as it lit up, from his lips to his heart, to the tips of his toes and fingers. He pressed harder, bare as the day he was born, and never been more eager for anything in his life.

Dante pulled away, for a split second, and asked straightforwardly, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Nero didn't hesitate, nor did he blink,"Yes," He answered with a smile, before attaching himself back to Dante, his body reacting in unnatural ways.

Dante sighed blissfully into his lips, before throwing manners out the window, and gripping each cheek of Nero's arse in his palm to lift him up, the younger wrapping his legs around his waist.

After a bit of stumbling and fumbled lip-locking, Dante found the sitting bench and laid Nero done. He moved his lips against Nero's in a vivacious rumba. It's been, what, three days? God, it felt so much longer than that. Dante couldn't imagine being away from these lips for more than a few hours.

Nero was the first to say it: _"I love you."_

Dante growled heatedly, before answering into his lips, "I love you. Fuck, I love you."

After that, they couldn't stop saying it. _I love you_. A mantra that wouldn't cease, not even when Dante got up to lock the change room door, not even when they were in the middle of taking of Dante's shirt, and…oh no, especially not when they took Dante's drenched shorts off.

Nero had one knee on the small bench, both hands pressed into the wood. Dante was behind him, his member sandwiched between his pale, round mounds, eyes glued to the tattoo on his lower back: "Dante's."

Heart thrumming faster than a trembling maraca, he forced his cock inside. The moaning cry that answered was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

Nero was his. He had the brand to prove it.

* * *

**The End** (of the "Making out 101" sequence anyhow. C= )

**Canoodle Chronicles, still continues! XD**

Yes I did mention entries may connect, and others are differently set.

Cheers!

Luna.


	7. Ooh, MrSparda!

**WARNINGS! Nero is very OOC in this one. Dante; not so much.**

* * *

**Ooh, Mr. Sparda!**

* * *

Nero reached around his Science teacher's waist to grip the man's arse. For a middle aged man, Mr. Kinsworth was an incredible dish. His form was slightly wiry and had a tan that soaked him to the bone, his salt and pepper hair really did it for him too.

Who knew why, but Nero had always had a thing for older men. Maybe that's why he was currently attached to his teacher's lips?

The man's stubble brushed Nero's chin as they changed angles. The wooden desk dug into his butt as his science teacher pressed a little more eagerly into the youth. Nero kneaded the tight mounds in his hands, gently pulling at Mr. Kinsworth's bottom lip with his teeth and looking at the older man through his white bangs, an impish gleam in his eyes.

His hands glided up the man's sculptured back, tracing the crease of his spine.

The bell went for the end of recess. Nero was detached from him immediately, going to his books and bag. Mr. Kinsworth stood there in that position for a moment, frozen in the heat, before turning to the door as Nero left with a wink.

* * *

English. Nero sat in the front row by the window, everyone rowdy in their seats. Nero didn't like English. After all, the teacher's a woman called Lady, how much more reason does he need to hate the class? If he has to sit in school, the least the school could do for him was give him some eye candy during boring lessons. But no, it has to be Lady the lady. However…it was in that class, in that seat, where he'd caught the news.

"Have you heard we're having a new teacher?" Said someone in the back.

"Yeah! Lizzy told me he's really hot, but he's, like, super old."

Nero craned his neck to see a ring of students at a table, he tuned in on the conversation. The idea of the guy being hot was repeated over and over again. Also that he's so old he has white hair. But people can be young and have white hair, Nero being exhibit number one. Despite his snowy bangs, his features were smooth and sharp with an almost girlish perfection about him; boyishly good looking. Not what you call rugged or hunky, but more cute or maybe even in the line of _pretty_. His attitude and personality, however, was polar to his looks.

As he soaked in the rumours, a sly smile tilted the corner of his lips. New meat; better then a birthday gift.

The guy took his time. It was a few minutes before the door opened, some of the voices silencing in favour to see who their teacher was going to be for the rest of the year.

Nero took in a little gasp.

The man was tall and broad-shouldered, his hair reminded Nero of a snowy willow tree in an odd, poetic sort of way. But looking at him, the guy struck Nero as virile. He had a lazy aura about him, accented by the loose fitted tie and the stubble tracing his sharp jaw. Under the tight fitting dress shirt, Nero could make out his well formed pecs and how the fabric strained around his biceps. One thing was for sure: he was definitely not as old as everyone thought. Hell, he seemed almost too _young_ to be a teacher.

When everyone took a look at him, they quieted down, except for a group of boys in the back. The guy leaned against the teachers desk and whistled as if he was calling a dog,

"Listen up and sit down."

His voice was clear and stern, yet how he said it was tailed in a way as if he was about to laugh: like everything seemed funny to him. They obeyed rather submissively. He got out a clipboard and a pen and started calling the role in that lazy and husk voice of his.

_"Hey!"_ Nero heard a hushed whisper. He looked over to see Justin: a tall basket ball player with a crisp fascination in human biology.

Justin pointed a finger at himself, then at the teacher. He then raised a fist in front of his open mouth, moving it back and forth, and stuck his tongue in the side of his cheek: a blow-job mime. Nero scoffed, before sending him a middle finger from under the table. This catch was _his_.

When the role was done, the teacher introduced himself.

"Alright, My name's Dante, though I guess you would call me Mr,Sparda. Incase you're mentally retarded - I won't point…"

he gave Adam - a kid who was currently graffiting on the desk - a meaningful look. Everyone chuckled.

"…I'm going to be your English teacher for this term as Lady is having a vacation," 'with my rent money,' Nero heard muttered under his breath. No body else heard it though.

He got out a book and flipped to a page.

"Alright, let's get started with Shakespeare..."

* * *

Naturally, Nero stayed behind when the bell went for the end of school. Mr,Sparda was a great teacher, not a single student fell asleep during his class, an accomplishment worthy of a medal.

When everyone had left, Mr,Sparda was stacking his paperwork, his back to Nero. Nero smirked and walked over to him, his fingers skimming the tables as he closed in on his new target.

Dante was taken by surprise when he felt body warmth pressed into his back, even more so when hands came around to play with his buttons (shirt buttons. For your imagination.)

Nero let his lips skim his teachers ear, as he hummed, "I didn't get to formally introduce myself."

Dante smirked, his body lighting up with excitement, "Nero Angelo, right?"

"Aw, how'd ya know…?"

"You're reputation proceeds you."

With that Dante moved away and out of Nero's hold. He put the paper work in a drawer on the other side of the table. Nero pursed his lips at that, but moved to intercept again, "Really? What've you heard?"

Dante held back a chuckle.

In the teacher's lounge, nearly every single man there - married, single and divorced - warned him about "this one kid named Nero." By the looks of things, Nero has no idea how perverted men really are, the things they said about him weren't exactly what he had _done_, it's usually about what the men would like him to _do._

"I've heard you corner male teachers and eat at their face until they're a drooling mess."

Dante went to grab his coat, only to have Nero sit at the edge of the desk, his legs blocking Dante's exit. Nero leaned forward with an eyebrow quirked in a suggestive look, "I'm sure you've heard I'm also quite good at it."

Dante sighed, smiling as he stared openly at the long legs that blocked his path.

"Oh, plenty of _that,_" Dante acknowledged.

He let a hand grip Nero's thigh, squeezing it, testing it's tautness; solid as marble. He almost scoffed when the kid smiled like a winner. He leaned in, Nero mirroring him, eager for action. Dante's free hand travelled behind Nero along the desk to grab his…file.

He walked off when Nero's lips were a breath away, leaving him frozen in the heat. Nero watched as opened the door, before turning and giving him a sultry wink, "Expectation is the root of all heartache."

Than he left. Just like that.

That has never, and I mean never, happened to Nero before.

He took it as a challenge. _Big time_.

* * *

**Yeah, Kinda short, especially seeing as I'm being so slow~. It's a little disappointing, isn't it?**

**I'm really sorry! Please don't leave me~! =,C**

**Next chapters will be soon! (I'm working on three different ones at once! I'm so amazing! The amazing-snail!)**

**Oh yeah, P.S. "Expectation is the root of all heartache," is a shakespeare quote. Just F.Y.I**

**Cheers!**

**Luna.**


	8. Dry The Rain, Part I

Hallo! sorry, sorry, I know last chapter was short =C,

not cool, Luna! Not cool! Hopefully this makes it up!

and guess what? for me, it's last week of school 'till a two week long holiday! MEANING...!...More time for me to continue with this sorta stuff!

[APPLAUSE]

settle settle, okay so here ya go!

Cheers!

Luna.

* * *

Dry The Rain, 

part I

* * *

Nero was loosing the challenge.

It was impossible! Nero was so sure he could get any man: straight, married or bi wrapped around his pinkie. But Mr. Sparda was like platinum wire. It was as if _Nero_ was the pliable one. But come on, he's never going to admit _that_. He still had a fighting chance.

Besides, the teacher _definitely_ digs him. They would flirt, banter and mock each other, hinting all sorts of dirty things, seeing how far they can bend the other. It always ends in a similar way: Nero thinks he's won the jackpot, when Dante would suddenly flip the tables, and have Nero smooching air and stumbling after Dante's heels. It was frustrating beyond compare.

Friday is the perfect example of what's been happening for the past weeks.

It became a routine for Nero to wait after class had ended before making a move on Mr. Sparda. When every student left, the two made eye contact.

Nero got out of his seat, steps slow, and walked up to his teacher. Their eyes were trained on each other, Nero tried to convey as thoroughly as he could the amount of lust he held for his teacher. Merely an inch away, he trapped the man against his desk with his arms on either side of him. Nero's eyes were as suggestive as ever, his manner and posture practically screaming _"EAT ME, GOD DAMNIT!"_

Dante smirked at Nero's display of temptation, flicking his hair out of his ice blue eyes, "You should be more focused during class, kid."

"Oh, but sir," Nero pressed his body against Mr. Sparda's larger frame, so he had to look up at him through long lashes, his look still holding that suggestive gleam, "I've never been more focused in my life."

Dante let his large hands grip Nero's waist. His fingers, rough and long, felt the tight muscles under the flimsy school shirt. Nero knew Dante had a thing for him, that he was just good at hiding it. That analysis, in truth, was just hopeful thinking, just him rolling the dice. He was more right than he thought. Dante was hooked, line and sinker. But he was an expert at hiding such emotions; he's been living in the world of foreplay longer than Nero, and knows how to wing it.

Nero leaned up, brushing his lips against Dante's stubbled jawline, only to have him pushed back, Dante suddenly just that little bit distant.

"Your test results say otherwise, kid." He mocked.

Nero sighed, shaking his head slightly in amusement. He refused to let the moment melt.

"Quit playing this game, Mr. Sparda, we both know you want to try me out."

Dante smirked, leaning in.

Nero leaned forward eagerly in return...only for a rough hand to grip his chin and turn his head to the side. Mr. Sparda's teasing lips were on Nero's ear, whispering; his husky voice resonating in Nero's mind - reverberating down his spine - like the voice of a god.

"The game's all on you, kid,"

He moved out of Nero's hold, taking his coat with him. As he left, Nero stared at his fine arse. When Dante opened the door and looked back he caught the peeping, Nero didn't care, he merely looked up before giving him a wink. The older male took in Nero's bod as well, the curvy, slender sculpture, the length of his legs, the welcoming features of his eyes…and lips.

Just like that: Dante out. Out of the room before Nero can gather another sentence starter together. Call it a feeling…but…Nero knew he was getting somewhere under his teacher's skin.

* * *

During lunch, Nero saw Mr. Smith: his mathematics teacher. Nero was at the canteen getting his food when he saw him through the window. The school had a garden shed for the garden maintainers out near the oval; Mr. Smith was leaning against it quite casually, having a drag. His sun bleached hair brushed his shoulders in stringy waves, face crinkled with laugh-lines like an oil painting, and he was staring right at Nero. Nero tilted his head curiously, biting his lip in thought before giving a small wave, hoping he caught it from this distance. He did, hooking a finger in a "Come here" gesture.

Nero forgot about his lunch entirely and headed for the staircase. Little did Nero know, was that Mr. Sparda had caught the exchange and - for a lack of a better statement - wasn't very happy. He got up from the teachers table, and followed, throwing his pizza olives in the bin on the way.

* * *

Nero figured it wasn't essential he got action, he figured it was just for fun. But when he caught up to Mr. Smith, when he was pulled inside the Garden Shed, when he was thrust against a wall, when his teacher latched himself onto Nero's lips, the youth realised in a great epiphany that he was depravedly _famished_.

The tang of a man's flavour, the musk of a man's scent, the feel of lips (sloppy at best, true) moving against his own with vigour. It was sinful, and what Nero wanted.

The Garden Shed wasn't much, but was far from any peeping toms and keen ears, perfect for a bit of fooling around. Inside wasn't much, a teacher's desk was next to them, with a drawer opened, holding pencils, erasers, rulers, duct tape, etc. Hanged on the walls and strewn around the place were chainsaws, gardening tools, a lawn mower, you know just the usually, with the added smell of fertiliser and lawn clippings.

The bell went, and Nero mumbled against Mr. Smith's lips, "Mmm…sir…I have…class…"

Mr. Smith pulled away; breathe humid, "You're excused for one lesson."

With that, he crash-landed back in.

The first few minutes were bliss. However, that was the first few minutes. How the moment was ruined was a series of events that occurred in about a three second period, one after the other.

First, Nero had a sudden rush of guilt. It was surprising really, shocking. The second was the sudden image of Mr. Sparda…of Dante, crossing his mind. Finally questions, ridiculous questions: why was he doing this? How could he do this to Dante?

Lastly, was when Mr. Smith went that little bit too far.

A knee slid between Nero's thighs, spreading them. That was reasonably fine, it felt good when Mr. Smith rubbed Nero's crotch a bit. Mr. Smith's hand went down to the zip in Nero's jeans, dragging it down. Nero pulled away with a nervous laugh, "What are you doing?"

The man chuckled lasciviously, "I'm taking off these jeans so I can fuck you, why else?"

Nero grabbed his wrists and shoved them away.

"Sorry sir: I don't _fuck_," He looked Mr. Smith over, at the bulge in his pants; not at all impressive, "Especially not with you."

After that, Nero thought he could walk away, having the last say. But such a scenario would only work in the movies.

Nero went to leave, only to have himself thrust back against the wall, the man's eyes - his teacher's eyes - nothing like how they were a second ago. They were feral. Nero felt a sudden rush of anxiety.

"Mr. Smi-"

"You've gotta be kidding me, boy," The older male laughed dangerously.

Nero swallowed trying his damned best to glare, gripping at the hands on his shirt collar, "Let go, now."

Nero was suddenly pulled from the wall, only to be spun around and slammed into it again, the sound like a bong, hands wrenched at a painful angle behind his back. Nero felt one hand on his wrists, keeping him there, and heard the _rip_ of tape. Replacing the hand at his wrist was the tape, tightly being wrapped around and around, nearly cutting off his blood circulation. He yanked his wrists apart, accomplishing nothing as he felt the man's hands return to his zipper.

No.

_No._

This wasn't what Nero wanted, he never wanted this. It was too far, too much, too soon.

"Stop, Mister, _please!" _He began to struggle more fervently when he felt the hem pass his bum, "STOP!"

"Shut up, you little shi-"

A meaty smack resonated behind Nero, silencing the man.

Nero felt the hands leave him, and heard the heavy clatter and thump of the man collapsing to the floor. Nero didn't move. Trembling from head to toe, he looked over his shoulder.

Dante stood there, cracking his knuckles, a snarl on his face as he stared down at Nero's - now completely and utterly unconscious - attacker. Nero stared at him for a moment.

"M-Mr. Sparda…?"

Nero shut up when he saw the man's eyes turn to him, his dry-ice expression not letting up. In fact his burningly icy look was amplified by new emotions: the main being betrayal, and what may have been possessiveness. Jealousy.

He walked over to Nero, the youth flinching when he felt hands at his jeans. Though this time, they were pulling them up. A zip of his fly, soon Dante grabbed the tape and snapped it, freeing Nero's hands.

The younger male turned to face him, head bowed, "Mr. Spa-"

"Dante," the man interrupted, voice firm and angry, "For christ sake, just call me Dante already."

Nero nodded, "I'm sorry Dante."

Nero had yet to look up at him, but he heard him sigh, it didn't sound calm. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, he didn't shrug it off as Dante said, "Come on, I'll take you home…"

"No!" Nero gasped.

He finally met his gaze, and the first expression on Dante's face was shock, before the older nodded, "Okay…my place than."

Nero stuttered, before nodding. The older male shook his head in disbelief, muscles in his jaw obviously stiff, "On the bright side, kid: you get to leave early."

* * *

It was raining. A lot. it drummed against the roof at the same speed as Nero's fluttering heart.

Dante's grip was tight on the wheel to the point where his knuckles were turning white, his sharp jaw constricted; shut like a bear trap.

"I can't believe you," He said finally through clenched teeth, turning on the windscreen whippers.

Nero lowered his head, "I…I didn't…think…" He mumbled, trying to explain himself.

"You didn't think…? You didn't think…!? Damn right you weren't thinking!" Dante's eyes, as dark and furious as they were, stared ahead.

He shook his head, exhaling through his teeth, "You didn't think what Nero? That a frustrated, middle aged man who finds a handsome teenager throwing himself at teachers wont try and screw him? You thought that every old guy you met was going to be sensible? Only want a bit of tongue action? Don't be such an…!" Dante bit his lips and shook his head again.

"…Idiot." Nero finished. Gazing out into the rain sadly, ashamed of himself beyond compare, "I know. I get that a lot."

Nero didn't see, but Dante gave him a look. A look that showed a great amount of apology, and concern. The older male's eyes turned back to the road, a weight on his heart for hurting the kid's feelings. They pulled up at Dante's house. Dante turned the car off and sat there, brows knitted together.

Finally, he gave a late response, "That's not what I meant…"

The sullen tone caught Nero's attention.

The boy looked at his teacher quizzically, "What is it?"

Dante continued to stare at the rain greying the scene. Silver rain drops streaked across the window. The downpour continued to drum against the car roof; background noise that was becoming excessively quieter to Dante's ears.

"What is it?" Nero repeated.

For some odd reason, he was afraid that this guy hated him. Afraid that he'd disappointed him and ruined all hope of a…of a relationship.

Dante finally looked at him, a sort of determination in his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered, his voice cracked like a nervous school boy. Nero caught his breath at the sudden proposal. His face flushed at the suddenly soft demeanour.

_Kiss._

Without realising it, Nero nodded softly. Dante bit his bottom lip before leaning in.

slow. So slow. Nero stared, eyes half lidded. It was taking forever, the seconds dragging out, the only thing filling the silence, the only measurement of time was the drum of the rain, droned out by the much louder sound of Nero's heart, and of the clamouring nonsense shouting in his head. Their lips closed in, their eyes, closed as well. So soft. Nero felt them as nothing more than a ghostly touch.

Their lips pressed together.

As cheesy as it may sound, Nero melted. He forgot everything: why Dante should be mad at him, how he felt about himself, how bad the timing was. It all slipped his mind. He moved his pouty lips against Dante's.

A strange feeling, being a thousand miles away, yet routed to your seat. Dante's hand came up to tangle in that beautiful, cotton-white hair. Stroking his long neck to brush a hot ear.

A tongue tentatively licked Nero's parted lips, asking politely, and undoubtably sinfully, for a taste. Nero opened them a little more as consent for a french kiss. His body heated up, his skin shivering with something close to adrenaline. His mind giddy from the ecstasy of being so…loved. This is what he longed for, a kiss that spoke feelings so much sweeter than lust. Question was: this love he felt coming off Dante in waves, what if it was fake?

He didn't know…and he was overwhelmed with the thought of not giving two shakes of a rat's arse. He just wanted more. He wanted this. Like walking a good dream, he was content with fake.

Nero sucked at the invading muscle, moaning at the saucy tang of Dante's mouth.

They pulled away for air after a good dozen of minutes. Nero lost in Dante's eyes; the pale blue orbs like that of agate stones. But, it wasn't just his eyes he was lost in, it was his face; his hair framing his sharp features, some strands stuck to his forehead from sweat, the slight redness blossoming in his lips, the stubble on his jaw that made him such a rugged dish.

Next moment, Nero was clambering over the hand gears and straddling Dante's waist, crashing his lips back to his teacher's. Hands found their way under shirts, and stroked toned muscles.

It was so racy and risque. Yes, those are good words. Racy and Risque. No, wait, no they aren't, they sound too sensual, like some trashy romance novel. They don't hint that there was so much tongue and teeth and bruising lips and wondering hands and boiling blood and quivering legs and just plain feral instinct of a hormonal teenager and a sexually deprived young adult.

It wasn't long till hips started to roll into each other, half-mast-stiffy's rubbing and eliciting sweet friction. Lips never parting, Dante pushed Nero against the dashboard…

* * *

Aaaaand…**APPLY CLIFFHANGER!**

Muhahaha! C=


	9. Dry The Rain, Part II

_SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! IM A BITCH!_

**WARNINGS:Sex scene. Very explicit. DO NOT READ IF UNDERAGE (16 or under)! If you are underage and reading this anyway...BAD! VERY BAD! GO AWAY! ****This is a purely sexy-sex chapter so...Yeah. skip over it if you are underage, like "Chewing Gum and Detention". I know there is an MA restriction, but, I couldn't help it, I needed to do this! There is no way I could NOT do this!**

**side note:**

_**Big thanks to these guys:**_

_**SirenaLoreley. **_

_**Not-Completely-Insane.**_

_**Nefarious Seraph 13.**_

_**For being the first to actually bother sticking with my stories and reviewing: I'm not kidding, it means a lot to me. **_

**Cheers!**

**Luna.**

* * *

Dry The Rain,

Part II.

* * *

Nero fell backward on aerated sheets.

Dante, his teacher, crawled over to him on hands and knees, stalking him almost. Nero was completely disorientated, one moment in the car, the next, in Dante's bedroom, after knocking over nearly every piece of furniture and appliance in the house while making out ferociously.

Dante lurked above him, rocking slightly, just taking in Nero's body and features. Nero was staring back up at him in a sense of yearning - anxiously too, hell, jittery as a caught mouse. But Dante's body warmth was gravitational; Nero raising his body off the mattress for any kind of friction. His hips rolling up in a totally sexual motion.

Dante shook his head, in what may have been disbelief, "God, you're beautiful."

Nero frowned, "I'm not _beautiful_. Dick."

Dante laughed before leaning down to recapture Nero's lips, "Whatever, pretty boy."

Nero was about to retort, something sharp and colourful, when his mouth became a bit preoccupied. Running on the heat of the moment; the dizzying uncertainty he felt; his lips pressed harder against Dante's until he could almost feel Dante's front teeth through their lips.

Dante pushed him away, laughing and telling him to calm down, before diving back in eagerly, moving his lips against Nero's, leading the dance. It was still rough, but as a professional of rapture; he knew how to weave the thread. Keeping the kisses juicy, his hands gripped Nero's wrists, giving a sense of entrapment, making Nero hot at the display of dominance.

The older man swiped a tongue over Nero's tingling lips, asking for entrance. Nero granted it without a fuss, allowing their flavours to mix. Dante gripped the hem of his own muscle-tee. He pulled away for a second, sitting on his heels as he made a show of sliding it over his torso. Gradual; with a huge grin on his face; he revealed his abs, than his pecs. Peeling it over his head, the cloth tousled his silver hair, the dim light caught in the glossy strands. He threw it in the corner and basically fell back on top of Nero, their lips brought back to each other. Nero tore his school shirt open like Tarzan, some of the buttons down the front popping from their seams but…meh, who cares about buttons, right? He refused to detach his lips from Dante's, and made-do sitting up to pull the shirt over his shoulders, Dante's hands caressed each inch of skin that became bare.

They fell back down on the mattress. Nero's leg hooked around the back of Dante's, the youth whimpering in need as his pants became too tight around his front, straining against the seams.

"Mr. Spar-"

A large hand gripped Nero - gripped the bulge in his crotch - with a firm hold.

"Dante," He reminded in a low whisper, hot in Nero's ear.

"Da-…" He stuttered as Dante pinched the zipper, pulling it down, palm purposefully brushing against his erection,_ "…Dante…"_

As if to reward him, he hiked Nero's hips off the mattress, feeling his arse a bit, before yanking his jeans off, throwing them away. The denim slapped into a lamp, which tumbled to the floor with a loud clash; Dante didn't even blink. He went to grab Nero's briefs, when Nero pushed him back.

"Wait," He said. Dante waited.

Nero bit an already bruised lip before looking at Dante's…problem.

"You first," the youth said, "I want you to be naked first."

Dante gave an egotistical smirk, "Naturally."

The older male crawled off of the bed, standing at the footboard, hands at the buttons of his leather pants.

Oh yeah, Nero thought, He_ does _wear leather pants to school doesn't he? He really is a strange - wait, what is he doing now?

Nero sat up on his elbows, their eyes locked. Dante continued to grin as he slowly undid his pants. Nero watched how Dante's abdomen tightened showing off his pack, how the muscles in his arms flexed in their little pose. Thumbs in the hem, he slid them down over his hips, revealing his lack of underwear. An incredibly enormous organ flung out and slapped against his stomach.

Nero stared, wide eyed, lips parted in awe.

Dante hooked a finger, telling him to come close. Nero gulped, before moving over, back dipped as he made his way in front of Dante's crotch.

Nero's eyes were glued on Dante's package. He was intrigued by it, in a completely weird way. He had never seen another man's junk besides his own, and it was…it was_ fascinating_. Dante was bigger than him, the tip looked like the size of a football right up in Nero's face, it was just ridiculously huge. However, the mushroom shaped head was tempting him to taste it.

He'd watched tones of porno; images came reeling through his head: every position he had seen, every blow-job he'd ever dreamed about. He wanted to experience the thrill of it.

Dante gripped the base, the meat rod aimed at Nero's lips. Nero tore his eyes from it and looked up at Dante for guidance.

The man simply said, "Do what you feel comfortable with."

Nero pressed his lips together, before looking back down at the erection. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and cupped his forefinger and thumb around the base, tilting his head to the side. His fingers couldn't touch around the girth; it was that thick. A vein pulsed against his thumb, a reminder that this interesting instrument was indeed alive. And he wanted to taste it.

Feeling a bit bold, he closed his fist around the girth, giving a few good strokes, as if it were his own cock. He let his thumb rub into the vein underneath the head, his other fingers swiping over the minuscule hole in the slit, collecting the clear pre-cum that was accumulating there. After a small fight with sanity and instinct, he went with instinct, and kissed the slit. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, the head filled his mouth. It was salty, really salty, but the warmth and the texture of it made him swallow deeper. He moved down and down, sometimes he gagged and would come back up, but would always come back down further.

He made it nearly halfway down his length, and Nero felt damn proud of himself.

Dante's fingers combed through Nero's hair, holding back the urge to push the kid further down on his cock. Instead he focused on Nero's back. His hand glided down the lean muscles, following the curves. Nero gave a hard, experimental suck at his cock, making Dante jolt at the sudden bolt of pleasure.

He got the hang of it pretty quickly, up and down, up and down. Dante watched as Nero's eyes closed, his head bobbing, Dante's dick disappearing, only for it to reappear glossy with spit.

The older male let his head fall back, eyes closed as to better enjoy it. Nero stole a glance at him. His eyes traced up the valley of abs, noticed how his skin glistened with sweat.

Eventually Dante yanked at his hair, pulling him away.

"I'm close," He breathed.

Nero's eyes brightened, before He crawled backwards on the bed, letting Dante take his pants off and follow.

Nero spread out underneath him, his briefs doing a terrible job at hiding his baggage, Dante kissed along his jawline.

Nero tried to close his eyes, focus on the pleasure, but it was more tormenting than it was pleasing, he found he could only stare across the room at the wall as he felt Dante's large hands grip his briefs, pulling them down his thighs.

Dante chuckled when he pulled away from his throat, "Did I say you were beautiful?"

"Yes, you did," Nero caught his eye. Mustering as much confidence as he could, he put on a sexy grin and ordered; "now stop saying it and fuck me."

Dante pretended to be hurt, "'Fuck' you? I don't 'Fuck', kid."

Dante pressed his solid body against Nero's, all hot and sticky and eager. His stubble brushed Nero's ear, his lithe legs being holstered over Dante's strong shoulders. He felt Dante's cock rub against his crotch: along his crack, over his scrotum and rubbing against his length.

"I _ravish,"_ His voice was husk, low and sexy in Nero's ear. No joke, Nero could die to the sound of that voice and be a happy man.

"Every angle…"

Oh god, the head of his cock was teasing his hole, making Nero's blood almost _bubble_ with a mixed rush of emotions. All Nero could think was, _this is it, this is it, this is it, this is it._ From desiring a little tongue action in the classroom to such…_unspeakable_ actions in the bedroom. This was it.

"…It penetrates."

Dante eased inside Nero. The youth let out a long, drawn out cry of pain and pleasure. His mind no longer exploited the luxury of thoughts for a long while.

* * *

**First time posting lemon on FF. I have no idea if it's good or bad, let me know what you guys think! **

**Any-how, I hope you liked it anyway! I'm just gonna...go get a packet of ice for my cheeks now (seriously, they're on_ FIRE!)_**


	10. Discovery Channel

**I'm so slow. I'm sorry. Oh well, it still continues! Yay!**

***if you are underaged, there will be an italicised section that I would advice you skip over. if you please, thank you.***

**Cheers! C=**

**Luna.**

* * *

Discover Channel

* * *

Nero woke up in an empty bed.

He was lying on his chest; his beautifully sculptured back pale and bare to the fair sunlight of morning. The side of his face was buried in the pillow. The sheets were flailed over his waist, messy, scrunched at areas were dried semen had stained. At first he thought he was at home, in his own bed, and he was going to open his eyes to mouldy walls, band posters and a locked door. But this felt too safe to be home and it smelled…really bad, like tai food.

After finding an oddly pleasant scent on the pillow next to him, he drowsily pressed his nose into it, inhaling the weirdly intoxicating scent of musk and strawberries.

Musk…and…strawberries…?

His eyes snapped open.

He sat up, greeted by a spacious, familiar-but-not-to-familiar room. Of cause, he only got a quick glance, before collapsing back on the sheets with a loud hiss. Pain. A torrent of fire shooting right up in his…

Oh god, ow. Ow ow ow.

While he was tormenting over the unmerciful sting in his rear end, he was finally able to make out the sound of the shower running…and a man's voice singing Bohemian Rhapsody.

Nero couldn't help but laugh a little. Who knows exactly what he found funny, maybe it was how enthusiastically Dante was singing in the shower? Or maybe it was the dryly humorous fact that he had just had sex with his teacher, right after he nearly got raped…by another teacher.

He tried to block the images, but there they were: Mr. Smith with his humid breath on Nero's cheeks, making his face hot and damp. His paws all over him; sandpaper palms and too eager fingers. It was almost ridiculous how much each insignificant touch had sent fear chilling through his blood. A new rush of repulsion swept over Nero at the flashback.

But…there were also memories from last night…

He still felt Dante inside of him. He felt oddly brittle, but never had he felt more…well…content, shall we put it.

Nero blushed, before sighing and forcing himself up. He was hungry, and very, very thirsty.

* * *

The rest of the house was in a bit of a mess from when Dante had given him the brief tour (of cause, the tour consisted of them knocking everything over, sight seeing wasn't exactly on the agenda). Even without the mess, it didn't seem like a very orderly place. Most of the stuff looked like something Dante had gotten for free out of a bar. Well, actually, there was a bar in the far corner of the living room, a leather couch that looked like it had seen much better days, either that or it had seen world war II, and an old jukebox that had been on all night, leafing through some very good songs in Nero's opinion: rock, metal, punk, grunge…very old school kind of music as well, like the Rolling Stones. Nero snorted when he tuned in on Dante singing in the shower.

Nero had snagged one of Dante's t-shirts and boxers, for Nero had yet to find his own clothes. They've got to be here somewhere…what had Dante done with them? He can't remember something as mundane as where is jocks went. He was a little busy, you know. Where had he put them? C'mon, think!

Nero bit his lip, images from last night came rushing into his head. He remembered crying out Dante's name over and over…

_"Uh! Dante!" Nero gritted out as Dante thrust harder inside him. Deeper, impossibly deep. _

_He abused that bundle of nerves inside Nero that sent pleasure shooting up his spine like a seizure._

_They had changed positions numerous times, they were currently doing it doggy style with Nero's face in the pillow, biting it as to dull his embarrassingly loud moans. It hurt, fuck, did it hurt. But perhaps Nero was getting a little masochistic, because the pain made the moment all the more invigorating. He wanted it harder, more pleasure, more pain, just that little bit more._

_Dante panted above him, hips rutting into him relentlessly, seeming to have all the energy in the world, "Louder, kid. C'mon, say my name again. Say it like you mean it."_

_Nero obeyed; enthusiastically. Dante's hand reached around to grip Nero's cock, jacking him off to match his thrusts. He was close; Nero just knew it in the way his breathing came faster, woven with grunts and moans. _

_"Harder," Nero whimpered. _

_Dante complied, his motions becoming animalistic almost. Nero gripped the sheets in his fists as he felt his balls tighten, as pleasure racked his body…_

Nero shook his head of the thought when he felt his dick twitch, forcing himself to calm down, instead looking around the living room as he waited for Dante to finish off with his shower.

Dante had a work desk made out of good quality wood, though it was a little worn down with mysterious scratch marks. Along the top of it were picture frames. There was one with twin toddlers, both with white hair and identical. It was Dante and his brother, Nero realised with a start. He had no idea Dante had a twin, he didn't seem like the "Twin" type, he struck Nero as a One-and-Only kind of guy.

There was another photo of a beautiful woman with long, glossy blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. Nero picked it up to take a better look. Yup, she was gorgeous alright. Nero gave a slack frown, _Who was she? What was she to Dante? _

"You can have your shower now, kid."

Nero jumped at the voice, turning to see Dante in a white towel, water droplets falling from his fringe. Nero bit his lip, trying to keep his eyes averted from Dante's torso, before holding up the photo, "Is this your wife?"

Dante smirked, "My mother."

Nero's eyebrows shot to his hairline. His mother_._ Wow, _completely_ misunderstood.

"Oh."

He looked over the photo for signs of fraying or sepia toning; any signs of age at all. But it seemed recently taken.

He put the photo back on the desk, "She's beautiful."

"I know."

Nero scratched the side of his nose, feeling embarrassed about presuming Dante's mother was his wife. God, what was he, some over-possessive girlfriend?

Nero cleared his throat, "So…how is she?"

"Better off than I am."

"What, she lives in a mansion or something?"

Dante snorted, "Maybe."

"What do you mean 'Maybe?'"

"Well," he hummed, "She's dead."

Nero shut up. He didn't know what to say. Usually, in the movies, this is the part where you say, "I'm sorry," but he couldn't say it. He had no right to, It was a very bland thing to say. What would he be sorry about? Sorry Dante's mother died? Even though it wasn't his fault, or none of his business? Nero didn't even know what it was like, so how could he have the right to presume he knew, and share his condolences?

So he just shut up, and quickly moved on to a different topic, "So, what now?"

Dante smirked, "you go have a shower. By the way your clothes are in the bedroom, if you were wondering. But you can wear my clothes if you want, you look good in them."

Nero nodded, flustered, "O-okay, right, thanks uh-…I'll just…yeah."

He strut off towards the bathroom.

Dante watched after him, smiling, amused. When they had first met, the kid was very brash, just going in for the kill and not really caring. Now, he was blushing, stuttering, and adorably diffident. Perhaps he was a virgin? Dante honestly couldn't tell. He was tight, that was for sure; took a bit of effort to get inside him, so maybe he was.

* * *

Strawberry shampoo, how girly of Dante. Nero washed his hair with it, despite. There was a very manly body wash there too, Nero used that as well. Soon, Nero will pretty much smell like Dante, the idea made him blush a little.

Nero scrubbed the body-wash harshly into himself until his fair skin turned pink and raw. He felt gross, covered in semen and sweat. Even a little blood; dark globules of it running down his thigh, down his ankle, swirling around in the water until disappearing down the drain in a whirlpool of clear and red.

He was a little alarmed he was bleeding, surely Dante hadn't been that rough with him, had he? Or maybe he had been, and neither had noticed. Dante wouldn't mean to hurt Nero, that much the youth was sure. But in all honesty, it was an observation between strangers.

Nero trusts Dante. The senior had saved him, saved him from his own foolish actions, punched Mr. Smith right in the face so hard he rearranged his nose...-

wait.

That was assault too.

What are they going to do about all this? Should they report Mr. Smith to the police and have him arrested for sexual assault on a junior? But if they did that then most definitely Dante will get arrested for physical assault and delivering bodily harm. Hero or no. But what if…what if had already reported to the police? Who knows, he could lie and say something like, "That criminal Dante Sparda tried to rape Nero Angelo! Oh, how I tried to help the poor child! But the lunatic punch me in the face! Look! Just look at me! My nose looks like a twisties chip!"

But…but maybe he was just overreacting.

* * *

Dante had gotten changed into red leather jeans by the time Nero had come out. He sat at his chair behind his desk, pulling a tight black muscle tee on. Nero diffidently walked towards him, biting his lip as he tried to keep his eyes adverted from Dante's zipper.

The older man grinned, "So you decided to stay in my clothes, huh?"

Nero looked down at himself, "Uh, yeah."

Dante held back a laugh at how obviously nervous Nero was. He hooked his finger in a "Come here" gesture. A lot like last night…

Nero came closer, nose red. He stood in front of the older male awkwardly, but plastering on a smirk with little effort.

"Dante i've been thinking," He said.

"About what, Nero?" Dante asked, lingering on Nero's name, making the teen a little uncomfortable. In a good way.

He hooked his fingers in the hem of Nero's boxers, pulling on it to bring the kid closer. Nero placed his hands on Dante's broad shoulders as to steady himself.

"Um, about what happened with ..."

Dante frowned, eyes going dangerously dark at the subject, but he kept his voice aloof, "Yeah?"

"Well," Nero tried a shrug, which looked more jittery than it did casual, "you pancaked his face."

At that, Dante gave a broad, toothy grin, "Yeah, I got him good, didn't I?"

"No. Well, yes, but...I was thinking that...maybe that wasn't a good idea."

"How so?"

"Well, it's against the law."

"So was what he was doing. I did the right thing," In all honesty, Dante wasn't paying attention by this point. His fingers played with the hem of Nero's boxers, brushing against the smooth, warm skin of Nero's waist. He saw Nero's member waking up, but the kid didn't seem to notice his own problem.

"see that's the thing; what if he blames it all on you? What if he bluffs and says your the bad guy. He'd have a broken nose to back himself up. You could loose your job, or even go to prison."

"Mm-hm..." He slowly, discreetly as possible, pulled the satin down.

"I mean...wait what are you doing?"

He noticed.

Dante looked up at him, not answering, but let the satin slip from Nero's hips and rumple around his ankles. Dante leaned in, but Nero pushed against his shoulders, "I-I-I-I think..."

"You think way too much, kid."

With that Nero shut up - If your definition of "Shut up" is "Do not talk, instead just moan really, really loudly."

* * *

Mr. Smith sat in the hospital, nose bandaged, lip busted and bruised, the dark blood gushing out of both nostrils was being soaked up by rolled up sanitary napkins. When the police came in, he was so tempted to tell them that Dante had done this to his face. That Dante was a schmuck who tried to force sex onto a a 16 year old boy. But he knew that two witnesses against one will not work in his favour. So he said he had an accident with a baseball.

One of the Police officers had joked, "One hell of a baseball."

There were three of them, two of them were the ones who had taken Mr. Smith to the hospital. The third one was already there, and had followed along with them when he had seen the state the man was in. He didn't believe Mr. Smiths little story about a ninth grader with a good arm and terrible aim smacking him good between the eyes.

That third police officer had a drinking problem, but a good eye for liars. He had a bit of scruff that circled his mouth, his jaw cleanly shaven, yet it would be humours to say it was styled. He had dull black eyes within crinkled eyelids, and grey streaks along his hairline. A few decades ago he may have been a good looking man, but now, he possessed a not-so-apealing beer gut and bad teeth from continuously vomiting up a nights worth of grog.

That man was named David Angelo, and he was Nero's father.

* * *

**This seems like a twisty story to me. I honestly don't know what's gonna happen! And I'm the one writing it!**

**Please _review_ and tell me what you think!**


	11. The Bad cop, Dick Cop Routine

**A/N. My updating speed is horrible lately. My personal deadline is a week, and I've been doing my best to stay faithful to that, but it's still not nice to keep people waiting. So, here you go! Two in one go! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The "Bad Cop, Dick Cop" Routine.**  
**

_connects with Discovery Channel._

* * *

David sat across from Mr. Smith. The two of them were alone in a room like the ones you always see on cop-shows for interrogation. It made Mr. Smith (first name: Bob) uncomfortable.

David checked to see he had his weapons; a nightstick, a taser, and a handgun with a full round. Bob flicked his stringy hair out of his eyes with a twitch of his head, it was an action that seemed a little ahead of his time. David disliked him immediately: he was a middle aged man, the same as David, yet he had kept his looks and toned body, (really, it's surprising what wonders the lack of a drinking problem can do). The two weathered men eyed each other. Bob had lied about him being smacked in the nose with a baseball, what David wanted to do was purely find out what_ actually_ made it so…disfigured. The policeman let a small smirk grace his lips as he eyed the not very subtle white bandage covering Bob's nose. David let out a low breathe, before getting out a notepad and pen.

"So," David began, voice so resonate and deep it thrummed the walls, "You're name?"

"Bob Smith," Bob answered obediently. _*authors note: is it weird that I find this name kind of funny?*_

David wrote it down.

"Look," pressed Bob, "I really don't see the point of this, It was just a baseball in my face."

Lie.

David shrugged, scratching at his prickly chin, "It's just regulations."

Bob laid back in his chair, looking around the room nervously.

"What is your employment, Mr. Smith?"

"I'm a teacher at the local school." Bob told him.

Nero's school, David thought. Suddenly, He got an idea. The man's nose injury was suddenly not all that interesting. Nero's school, that could mean…

"Are you married, Bob?" David asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you love your wife?"

a pause. "Yes."

Lie. David scribbled some notes down.

"Have you ever been with another woman besides your wife? During your marriage?"

"What? No!"

Interesting, David thought, he elaborated, "Have you been with another man besides your wife? During your marriage?"

Bob was gaping like a suffocating fish, chocking on his words, sweating, glancing from this corner to that.

"N-no! Why would you-…!?"

That's a yes. David thought with disgust. He wrote it down.

Gripping his pen, he asked the next question, "Do you know a boy named Nero, who goes to the school you teach at?"

Bob glanced to the upper left, a sign of remembering something painful. Like a blow to the nose for instance.

"What does this have to do with anything!? I just got hit in the face with a baseball!"

Yes he does know Nero, David thought.

"Have you ever kissed him?"

"What!? Tha-thats…!"

"Have you ever had your way with him?"

Bob stood from his chair, sweating profusely, "This is ridiculous! What kind of "regulations"…-!?"

"Sit down Mr. Smith." David warned, voice dark and over-powering.

Bob sat down. He was so angry, so anxious, that his hands were clammy and trembling.

David eyed him with a naked loathing. He continued to glare at him for a long while, just sitting there in tense silence. After a moment he stood, adjusting his nightstick, and locking the door. Bob watched him as he moved around the room to close the blinds.

"Did you know that this room is soundproof?" asked David as he closed the blinds behind Bob.

Bob shook his head slowly, keeping his head bowed, not looking behind him as David quietly slipped his nightstick free from his belt, absolute murder in his eyes.

There were many kinds of people David hated, one of such people, possibly the worst of them all to him, were homosexuals.

The nightstick cracked across Bob's left temple.

* * *

Nero couldn't hold the embarrassing giggle that slipped, "That tickles!" He laughed. He suddenly shoved at Dante's shoulders, face stern, and red, "Stop it."

Dante chuckled, "Don't you like it? You're a funny kid; liking it one moment and hating it the next."

"I just…it's weird to have someone licking my nipples."

Dante laughed when Nero only went redder at saying it aloud. _Not so cocky anymore, are you, kid? _Dante thought, amused.

They were in the kitchen, Nero had been making sandwiches for him and Dante, when the older had snuck up on him and cuddled him from behind. At first it was affectionate and sweetly, however, as the kisses trailing up Nero's neck became a bit more teeth and tongue when they reached his ear, Dante had hoisted him up and settled him on a counter. They made out passionately, Dante's hands gliding up Nero's shirt, brushing his hardened nipples and feeling his lithe abs, pecs and back muscles. Nero hummed in soft bliss into Dante's mouth. Dante had then pushed the shirt up under Nero's armpits, baring the cute nubs to the air, which of when he had lent down and gently bit a perky tit between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue. Nero wasn't use to such an action, it was a little weird, tickled, but definitely pleasant. He had pushed him away anyway.

"What's wrong kid?" Dante asked, more teasing then curious.

"You're giving me mixed messages." Nero stated with a cute frown.

"How so?"

"W-well," Nero was cut off by himself gasping. Dante had lent down to recapture a nipple between his teeth, this time the other one, giving it a more thorough tongue-lashing, "O-o-one moment you're pushing me away, teasing me and denying me a taste. But now you're the one that's-"

Nero shut up when he felt a strong hand slide into his borrowed boxer's once more.

Dante's lips trailed across Nero's collarbone,"I told you, didn't I? You think an animal of a man like me wouldn't try and screw a sexy, eager teenager like you? i've been wanting to do this for a while, and now that we've come to some form of level grounds… I'm gonna damn well milk you of everything you've got."

Nero felt his nerves tremble inside of him at the naughty words. However, the moment was ruined by two musical notes in the air; a doorbell.

* * *

"Who is it?" Dante said, having not yet opened the door yet.

"It's David Angelo, from Fortuna police force. May I borrow a few minutes of your time and ask you some questions?"

_Angelo?_ Dante looked behind him at Nero, who stood there wide eyed, like a possum caught in a spot light.

"Mr. Sparda? May you please let me in?"

"I'm not here," Nero whispered, grasping Dante's bicep in a firm grip. The older male eyed him quizzically, before nodding. Nero quietly hurried off to hide in another room.

Dante opened the door.

David stood there in his uniform, weapons on him. His eyes seemed sunken inside his head, a hand gripped his nightstick, as if he was eager to let it swing, possibly at the wall or the lamp, or Dante.

"Morning, sir." Dante greeted casually.

"Is Nero here?" David asked, straight to the point.

"Nero?" Dante pretended to think, "Oh, you mean white hair, blue eyed Nero?"

"Yes, a lot like you, Mr. Sparda." David confirmed with a strained voice, "His parents are worried, they didn't see him at all last night."

"Really?" Dante inquired, acting concerned.

"Yes," David muttered, his voice going a bit low, "And by tracking his mobile phone, we've come to your house. Care to explain?"

Dante quickly leafed through some ideas to answer that. He came to a conclusion in a split second decision, "I have Nero for English; I'm a teacher at his school. He was texting during class and I decided to confiscate his phone. I'll be giving it back to him on Monday." Dante gave the man an apologetic look, "I'm sorry to hear that he hasn't returned home, and that I've made it difficult to find him, I'll be sure t-"

"May I come in Mr. Sparda?" David interrupted impatiently, not buying Dante's decent lie.

Dante bit his lip and forced himself not to look behind himself to check if Nero hid good enough. He quickly covered the hesitation with a shrug and a humble step to the side for the police officer, "Sure, come on in."

Nero, who stood in the kitchen with his back pressed against the wall next to the door, held his breath as he heard Dante let the policeman, his father, inside. Nero's quickened heart beat was accompanied by the foreboding sound of wet boots on wooden panelling.

"Sorry about the mess, It's been a little wild here recently." Dante told the policeman as David walked around, inspecting the place with firm, investigative eyes.

It was obvious to Dante that the man didn't like his home, as most people didn't, inside was filled with vintage appliances, and crooked piles of pizza boxes. The beer bottles didn't leave a good impression either, but if David were to say anything about that; would be the pot calling the kettle black.

They sat down in the living room, a rather large area that connected to the kitchen. They talked for a while, mostly discussing Dante's career and how his personal life was going. It was casual chatter.

However casual, to Nero the closeness of his fathers voice was…insidious.

"Do you have a wife, Dante?" David asked.

"Nup," Dante brushed past the question.

"What relationships do you have currently?"

"I guess you could say I'm going steady with a wildcat. Though I'm not entirely sure; only met the cutie a while ago. Bit younger than me, sure, but thats the fun bit. Have you seen how bloody flexible kids are these days? Ooh boy!"

"When did you last see Nero?" David asked, voice suddenly harsh.

Nero tuned in, skin feverish with anxiety. God, his father was _right there_, if he were to turn around, arch his neck He could catch a glimpse of Ner-

"That came out of no where," Dante chuckled, Nero heard leather rustling; Dante leaning back into the old couch, "I have seen him recently; he went to school before he went missing. I honestly don't know what he could be thinking right now. I hope he gets home safe."

Nero realised with a start that Dante was telling the truth. Well, sort of, he weaved them around to hide certain things, but kept the truth the truth. That's smart when you're talking to a freaking cop.

There was a long silence from David, before he finally let out a guttural sigh, "I see."

He stood from the couch, Nero could hear it, and started walking away, hopefully to the door, "If you please, could you give me his phone?"

"Sure," Dante said, "I'll go get it for you."

_because it's upstairs in the bedroom with my pants,_ Nero thought.

However, David stayed downstairs, and he was moving around the house. Nero felt himself panic when he heard the foots steps, sometimes becoming quieter, sometimes closer. The rustling of paper told Nero he was looking through Dante's mail. Than Nero heard him come closer again, and keep coming closer to the kitchen.

_Shit,_ Nero thought looking around for a place to hide. There was nothing in the kitchen.

David walked past the threshold. The first thing he saw was half made sandwiches. he waked around the empty room, looking for any signs that Nero was here. Apart from the sandwiches, there was no sign anyone has been here for a while, including Dante, who seems perfectly content with Pizza for dinner every night. When He heard Dante coming back down the stairs, he turned around to see the other man at the threshold, holding Nero's phone.

He was smiling; a sarcastic and oddly welcoming expression on him. David hated him immediately, for the same reason he hated Bob; a grown man who had kept his looks. David tried at a smile as he took the phone from Dante.

"I should be going," said David, he didn't miss the subtle flash of relief in Dante's eyes, but that's understandable, nobody wants a cop in their house when their pinning them as suspects.

"Yeah, you take care of yourself, Horatio," Dante said as he hooked and arm around his shoulder and lead him towards the front door. David held back the urge to get out his taser.

* * *

When David had left, only than did Nero come out; he had somehow fitted himself inside an empty counter cabinet. Him and Dante now sat in the living room. Dante had eaten his sandwich, now he sat staring at Nero as he ate solemnly at his, avoiding eye contact.

After a moment, Dante broke the ice, "You need to go home."

"No," Nero said.

Dante bit his lip, before shaking his head, "What's up with your dad? Why do you hate him?"

"I hate him" Nero gritted out, "because he hates me."

"He seemed pretty eager to find you, I don't think he hates you as much as you think, kid."

"You don't see it. You have no idea; No clue what he's like." Nero whispered, taking another bite out of his cheese, tomato and mayo sandwich, "He hates me because I'm gay, if he had found me here…"

Dante saw in Nero face that it wasn't a pleasant thought.

"What about your mum?" Dante asked, leaning forward, "What's she like?"

Nero sniffed, and Dante realised with a start that he was crying. Dante shifted over and threw an arm around Nero's shoulders, bringing him to his chest. Nero - his half eaten sandwich falling apart in his hand - cried into Dante's shirt.

They stayed like that for a while. Dante holding a shivering, crying Nero in his arms. Dante didn't think Nero was so emotional. Dante didn't think he was so shy when it came to sex either. Dante didn't know a lot of things about Nero. And in all honestly, that was why he kept pushing Nero away before. Not because he was being a tease - okay sort of - but it was also because he wanted to actually get to know Nero.

It was a big leap of trust for Dante to take…but…

"Nero," Dante hummed into his soft hair, rubbing his back lovingly, "You have to tell me what's wrong. What's so bad about your family?"

Nero was quiet for a moment, the only thing breaking the silence was his wet, unsteady breaths. He fiddled with the sandwich in his hands that he has still yet to eat. Finally he looked up at Dante, eyes puffy and pink from crying, and opened his mouth to start explaining.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the reason why Nero's father is such a violent, homophobic douche!**

**Cheers!**

**Luna.**


	12. Tequila

**For your enjoyment! A quick one-shot!**

* * *

Tequila.

_does not connect with "The 'Bad Cop, Dick Cop,' Routine"_

* * *

Steps on doing a Tequila shot right:

1. Order up a shot of El Tesora.

2. Smile at the bartender when he/she brings it.

3. Raise the glass and let that smooth, delicious refreshment slide down your throat.

4. Gently set the shot glass down on the bar.

5. Repeat.

Or

1. Order a shot of Jose (any variant will do)

2. Try to get your stomach ready for the coming assault.

3. get your salt and lime ready.

4. Wince at the bartender when he/she brings it.

5. Lick your salt.

6. Take your shot as fast as possible; try not to taste it.

7. Hold back the vomit.

8. Slam your shot glass on the bar to celebrate your triumph.

9. do your lime and suck it dry.

10. Hope nobody orders you another.

* * *

Trish laid across the bar table in her scantly bikini. A salt trail led from her belly button to the dip in her throat, a shot of tequila was next to her head, and gently clamped between her pristine white teeth was a slice of lime.

The blonde had a huge smirk on her face as Dante lent over the bar table to start licking up the salt.

There was a small crowd of friends and acquaintances watching Dante take the body shot. He lingered a bit when he was dragging his tongue along the crevasse between her overly voluptuous breasts. Nero held back the urge to vomit. He blamed it on the numerous assortments of drinks that has been sliding down his throat for the past hour. He'd never drunk before, now he was sort of upset that he didn't keep it that way.

Nero had never done a Tequila shot before either, and Dante was determined that he does it today, and does it right. If you look back up at the two ways of doing a shot, you can guess which one Dante's gonna make him do. The first way's good - greeter joy in it by far - but the second one's more funny to watch.

What better way to loose your alcohol virginity than at a classic beach party?

When the salt on Trish's body was all licked up, Dante grabbed his drink and sucked that acid baby down as fast as he could. Giving a slight wince he leaned down and chomp on the piece of lime between Trish's teeth, far enough from her lips to make her eager.

When he pulled away with the lime sucked dry in his mouth he spat it in the bin.

Dante let out something between a moan and a growl as he whipped his lips. Trish got off the bar table, her face splotched with colours. Nero tried to hold himself from glaring at her.

"Alright," said Vergil, their bartender for the night, "Who's next?"

"I'm gonna be the body shot!" Dante called out, getting up on the bar and lying down as a way of saying, "Bagsed it first!"

Vergil eyed his twin with a weirded out expression, "How many drinks have you had?"

"A few," He said with a toothy grin.

Vergil shook his head, "Fine, no more shots for you. So who's next?"

"Nero!" Dante shouted, pointing at the kid.

Everyone looked at him.

Nero shifted from one foot to the other, "Uh…maybe not."

"C'mon! You've gotta do it at least once!" Said Lady, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but they're both dudes," said someone in the back.

"So?" Trish said, "Tell you what, if you're a homophobe you can go down on the beach and leave my house."

Lady waved her hand dismissively, before adjusting her sunglasses, "Tell ya what boys: after this, Trish can do me."

That made them happy. In fact most of the people here wanted to see if Nero would actually do it.

Nero eyed Dante on the bar table, just standing there. Until Lady shoved him towards Dante. Someone had already set up the salt line, from his navel to his adams apple, a fresh glass of tequila by his head, a lime between his teeth. He was smirking, and casually had his hands behind his head.

Nero leaned over the bar table, and stared at the salt line.

"Go on!" Said Lady.

Nero frowned, nervous, and looked up at Dante. He was no help, he wiggled his eyebrows, making it that little bit more awkward.

Fuck it, he thought and dived in.

The salt was salt, not much to it, but Dante's skin was all kinds of delicious. He could taste the ocean on him from their earlier swim, and he could taste a bit of his natural flavour. Nero flicked his tongue at Dante's adam apple when it bobbed from him gulping.

Nero's eyes were on the lime, so eager was he in being anywhere near Dante's lips, he almost forgot the shot. Dante saw this small hesitation and his infuriating smirk grew.

Nero breathed out and grabbed the glass of tequila. He quickly threw it down his throat. Baring the burn, and holding his stomach in, _Can't screw this up, can't screw this up,_ he hovered above the lime. He went in slanted and took the lime between his teeth as far down as he could; so his lips brushed Dante's just that tiny bit.

He tried to pull the lime free, but Dante wasn't letting go, in fact, he was biting down, in a way of climbing up I guess, to press his lips more firmly against Nero's. And suddenly they were fighting over the lime, while trying to kiss.

Nero's mind had turned to a hot mush, the blood in his face just as boiled. Nero's stomach wasn't very happy with the shot, but he held it down as he finally was able to pull the piece of lime away. He spat it in the bin. Nero was suddenly very aware of the girls squealing in glee. Dante sat up.

"So kid," He said, whipping at his lips as Nero stood there slapping his thigh at the taste of the shot, "How was you're first shot?"

* * *

**Cheers!**

**Luna.**


	13. Meet The Parents

**Wow this was a dark chapter! O_O. I'm so sorry if you guys don't like the dark stuff. **

**Cheers!**

* * *

Meet The Parents 

connects with "The Bad Cop Dick Cop Routine"

* * *

_Nero was seven when he saw his first gay couple. They looked normal, two guys, skinny, holding hands and talking with a feminine ring in their words. They looked normal, human, pleasant even. So you can imagine Nero's confusion when he had looked up at his dad, to see him snarling at the sweet couple. He snarled as if they were streaking, or as if they were some gross new breed of animal that just walked past. He was perplexed that David had drawn Nero a little further away from the already distant pair. _

_He had asked innocently enough, "Who are they daddy?"_

_"Freaks," He spat, and walked on. _

_That day Nero had learned that his dad was an asshole. _

_twelve years of age, and Nero hated girls. They shrieked like startled bats at school, cared far to much for their shoes. Rumours flew from one female to another like wildfire. But it was like chinese whispers, with each shriek into another ear, the truth became more and more blurry. Also at his school they were appointing Sex Ed, where Nero had learned about the female menstrual cycle. After that, Nero just about gave up on girls. _

_Then he started looking at boys. _

_They weren't much better, but they looked much more appealing. At moments he found his eyes lingering, not too long, and not to purposeful. Then he started to get dreams about them. Embarrassing, spontaneous, messy dreams. He had come to the conclusion pretty strongly. He was a faggot. As his dad would so angrily put it. _

_Now with his semi-startling realisation that he was queer, there came the question, "What the fuck was he going to do!?" Can he tell his parents? His dad? Ha, absolutely not. That man was horrible, Nero didn't know what he'll do if he found out Nero was gay, nothing short of hanging him, or burning him on the stake. _

_His mother, however…Well, his mother was the only woman alive Nero loved._

_thirteen years of age, and he had had a semi-awkward talk with her in the kitchen one weekend. _

_Nero's mother was named Alissa. She was making a casserole (like that's important) and humming a tune to herself. Probably something from ACDC, Nero couldn't be sure, his mum wasn't very good at hitting the notes. Still, her voice sounded nice, even way off key. _

_With a deep breath in, Nero stepped into the kitchen and spoke up._

_"Hey mum?"_

_"Oh! Shi-!" Alissa jumped, turning around with a bit of a sheepish expression, "You startled me! I didn't hear ya!"_

_She put down her knife that she was using to chop up celery and turned to face her son, scratching at the side of her nose, mindful of her nostril piercing. Alissa was albino, not with silver hair and blue eyes like Nero, but with purplish red eyes, white-white skin, and a satiny veil of bleach hair framing her shoulders. A proper albino._

_She smiled at him, taking off her sunnies that she was wearing to protect her eyes from the summer sun that was coming through the window._

_"Yes?" She laughed, still embarrassed he had startled her._

_"I was just wondering…" It was Nero's turn to scratch his nose and act sheepish, "Just…Hydra-thetically…" _

_"You mean hypothetically, kiddo." _

_"Y-yeah that. Um. If I didn't like girls, instead…If I liked other boys…would that…would you be okay with that?"_

_Nero's mother smiled, half kindly, half knowingly, "Don't be silly, Nero. I'll support you with anything you want to be or with anybody you want to be with."_

_Nero sighed, "Okay."_

_"Okay," She put on her shades and turned back to the casserole._

_"Mum?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm gay."_

_"I know."_

_"What!?" _

_At the age of fifteen Nero had his first boyfriend. Hunter Trentlake. Hunter was a senior, seventeen years of age, and a typical surfer dude. What had ensnared Nero was his eyes: they were like amber fossils. They'd make out a couple of times, hang out, but usually kept their relationship a secret. The last thing Nero wanted was his dad finding out. His mum was cool with it though, in fact, she helped keep it all hidden. She found it fun actually; letting her son sneak off with a boy while she filled in with her husband that Nero just went downtown with some friends. However, something had been happening to Alissa. Albino's, you see, have certain medical problems; fighting infections are harder, illnesses and cancers are easier to catch. _

_During the last month of Hunter and Nero's relationship, Alissa was diagnosed with Leukaemia._

_It happened over barely a week, symptoms showed up, she was feeling unfocused, more then usual. They'd taken her to the hospital - Nero and David - where the family of three had been hit with the news. The doctors advised that Alissa stayed in the hospital. However, she refused, saying that she wanted to be home with her family._

_After much arguing with the doctor, the man finally came to the conclusion that Alissa was one stubborn woman, and that she had come to her conclusion. So they had shipped everything that Alissa would need into their house, and into the spare room. Sometimes, however, the doctor still enforced the fact that she did need to come and stay at the hospital from time to time._

_From then on, as the cancer got worse, Alissa spent most of her days in a bed. _

_And from then on, David had became more and more protective about his son._

_Merely keeping him safe, merely observing him, merely asking the boy for everywhere he's been, and everything he's done. Merely controlling his life with a firm and paranoid fist. _

_One day, he was merely following him to see what he does when he goes down town with his friend._

_Hunter and Nero had been acting ordinary enough as they walked around town, completely unaware about the grinch of a father that was following in his police car. It was an ordinary routine: McDonald's, video-game store, window shopping._

_However, when the boys went down an Alleyway, was when David got a bit complex. He had parked to a stop nearby, on the other side of the street. He saw nothing, so he walked boldly towards were the two young teens had disappeared. What he saw, he almost refused to believe it._

_Nero, his son, and another boy were making out in an alleyway. Hunter had him pressed into the wall, his hands chastely gripping Nero's waist as they locked lips, blissfuly unaware about the intruder. _

_David had beaten up Nero's boyfriend. Nero tried to stop him, but only succeeded in getting hit in the ribs. He'd staggered to the ground, clutching his screaming side. David never let up on his blows, not one second, ignoring his sons desperate cries for him to stop. The profanities Nero spat at David, he would no doubt regret later._

_Hunter, battered and unconscious, was left there in that alleyway. Nero was thrown into the backseat of the police car._

_David got in the drivers seat, short of breath, furious, and drove home. Nero kept his eyes on that alleyway, until they turned a corner and it was gone from sight._

_The two were left in tense silence. David kept glancing into the review mirror; his eyes full of revulsion, as if he was mentally leafing through every insult and cuss he knew and trying to pick the worst of them to use. That look alone, however, was enough to cut Nero deep. _

* * *

"When we'd arrived home," Nero mumbled, puffy eyes staring at a spot on the coffee table, "David had given me the beating of a life time. He'd never hit me before, so I was shocked that he could be so…"

Dante rubbed Nero's bicep comfortingly, his arm having never removed from it's place around Nero's shoulders.

"My mum was upstairs that day too, she was asleep through it as far as I was concerned. I had run up to her after the beating, balling my eyes out." Nero snorted, "Such a wimpy thing to do, now that I've said it out loud; running to my mommy after I get my ass whooped. She couldn't do anything either way, she's a fucking cancer patient, and she wasn't even awake when I was falling apart by her bed."

Nero rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffing, "That's it. The end."

For a long while Dante didn't say anything. Nero's story had left him speechless, he had no idea what to say to comfort Nero. The kid is on the verge of loosing his mother, that much Dante knew. He didn't feel sorry, he felt angry. Angry enough to get up and run over to Nero's house and beat the living crap out of that prick.

"Nero," Dante finally said after a while, "You have to go home."

"What?" Nero raised his head and looked at Dante with a pained expression, "Haven't you been listening to a god damn…?"

"I have," He interrupted, "And what I'm saying is, where else do you have to go but home?"

Nero opened his mouth to talk, he wanted to say, 'I could stay here', but really, how long can that last? If you really think about it, how long can he stay here with Dante before he gets caught, and gets Dante put under arrest? So he stayed silent, and looked back at the coffee table, since it's so unbelievably eye-catching.

Dante hugged him closer, "You should go home and confront him."

"No way."

"Yes," He said firmly.

Nero wouldn't talk or look at him at this point. Dante sighed, before spotting a pen on the table and grabbing it.

"Look if it goes to hell, call me, I'll come and help you," Dante gripped Nero's wrist and quickly scrawled his number on the back of his hand.

Nero stared at the digits, already having it down in memory, "Are you serious about this? Have a talk with my dad?"

"Don't look for a chat, it's unavoidable, but in all honesty, you just need to get home," Dante stood up, helping Nero to his feet as well, "For your mum's sake."

"My mum," Nero mumbled, remembering about the picture of the blonde haired beauty on Dante's desk; Dante's mother, who's now dead.

Nero shook his head and headed upstairs.

* * *

When he came back down Dante was at the front door, arms crossed, and his face more serious and stern then Nero had ever seen. It was obvious he was brooding over something, long and hard.

He passed him and gripped the door handle.

"What do I say when he asks where I've been?" Nero said.

"At a friends," Dante answered with a shrug.

Nero shook his head, "I don't see how this is going to end well."

"Just trust me Nero, try to stay out of trouble and you'll see."

Nero bit his lip before leaving.

* * *

As he walked home, Nero remembered all the little things he had decided not to tell Dante. How his father never held his hand when he was little, even if they were in a crowd. His father wouldn't so much as place a finger on his shoulder. It was as if there was a layer of acid on Nero at all times, and to touch it would cause him to burn. Not once in his childhood or teenage years, has his dad said he loved him either. And so far, he had no idea why. Today he was about to find out.

* * *

_David sat at the end of Nero's bed, after tucking him in._

_"Go to sleep, tiger." David told him softly._

_Little Nero peeked above his blanket, eyes big and bright, "Don' I get a kiss g'night? Mommy gives me kisses g'night."_

_**Oi, boy, don't you walk off to bed just yet. Where's daddy's kiss good night, huh?** David heard his fathers putrid voice in the back of his mind, He shook his head and awkwardly patted Nero's shoulder without actually touching him, "No, just…just go to sleep, okay?"_

_Nero closed his eyes, mumbling dejectedly behind his sheets, "Okay."_

* * *

He had arrived at his house. A simple, family home with a police car in the garage.

Nero took a deep breath in before opening the front door. A humid stench of alcohol hit him like an air-con. David was in the living room, two couches sat there in front of the television in an L set up. David stared at the wall, eyes glassy, and Nero imagined him in a straight jacket, sitting in a room with padded walls. He would fit the scene very well with how he swayed ever so slightly in his drunk haze. He didn't look up when Nero walked in. _Don't go looking for a chat, _Nero made for the stairs.

"Nero," He heard his name. He cringed, but stop, "Come here."

Not one to disobey a violent drunk father, he came into the living room and sat at the couch that was unoccupied. David still refused to look at him, seeing as the wall had been worse then Nero and deserved to be glared at.

"Where the fuck…" He growled, "…have you been!?"

Nero bowed his head, "I was with a friend, I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you, my teacher had…"

"Dante had your fucking phone, 'cause he took it off of you during class, right?" David finished for him.

"Yes."

"Bull shit," He said, "Bull. Shit."

Nero kept cryptically silent as David took a swig of his alcohol, probably vodka, Nero doesn't care much for it's brand, just that it's alcohol is enough for Nero to be worried. The refrigerator was running; it filled the silence with a low hum, like a cold wasp. _Was Alissa awake?_ Was something Nero wondered as David pulled his drink away from his lips.

"My dad," David began with a breaking voice, "He use to touch me."

_Okay, next subject please,_ Nero thought desperately, but didn't say a thing.

"My dad, you're grandfather, would come home, not drunk like me, but his mind was-…" he shook his head dizzily; maybe the alcohol had finally burned up all his brain cells, "He's the reason I was always afraid of showing affectionate towards you, Nero. It felt wrong. It felt wrong to hug you on your birthday. It felt wrong to kiss you on the forehead…or anywhere else on your face, just to say "Good night". Most of all, it felt so, so wrong to say I loved you." he snorted a humourless laugh; an abrupt, dry sound, "And now I have a fag for a son. It has to be my fault," He finally looked at Nero.

Nero was unnerved by the look.

"That man, you allowed him to touch you?" David asked in a dead tone.

"Y-yes." Nero croaked, eyeing his father wearily for his next move, or his reaction. Nothing. Nero, feeling like he had the right to say it, said it: "I love him."

Wrong thing to say.

David stood up, dropping his bottle and letting it plonk harmlessly into the carpet, the remaining liquor gushing out and staining it. He walked over to Nero, looming above him. Nero sunk back into he couch.

"You like being touched by another man? You like the things a man can do to you!?" Nero was shoved onto his back, ready for a thrashing, "You sick little fuck!"

David gripped Nero's chin, "Where's daddy's kiss G'night?"

Without warning, he crashed his chapped lips into Nero's soft ones.

There was no lust in the display, or love, just the act of a disorientated, mentally disturbed, drunk. Nero's cries of protest were muffled in his lips of liquid fire and vomit, his fist clutched Nero's crotch with a grip much to harsh. Nero clawed at the mans hand on his crotch, shoved at his shoulders, and shook his head away.

eventually he was able to slip his knee up. He jammed it into the other man's crotch with as much power as he could. David staggered away, voicing his abject pain openly.

Without another word, Nero bolted upstairs to his room. He closed the door behind him, then back away. He sat on his bed and listened, staring at the door, heart thrumming.

He heard footsteps, angry and heavy, coming up the stairs and closer to his door.

Nero would've sworn he stopped breathing when he heard the other man's laboured breathing on the other side like some blood thirsty grizzly bear.

Instead of the door swinging open to reveal an angry demon, Nero heard something much worse: keys locking him inside.

He stood form his bed and called, "What are you doing!?"

"You were at that man Dante's house, isn't that right?" David walked off. Nero heard the click of a gun downstairs.

No. No. No. This is too far!

"No! Wait!" Nero pounded his fists into the door, "No! Let me out of here! No! Don't hurt him! NO! DAD!"

The front door was slammed close. Nero stopped bashing the door.

"Oh god," he mumbled, "Oh god."

He ran to the window, but, of cause, his father had nailed it shut three years ago, of cause it wasn't magically going to be open now.

"Oh god, Oh god, oh…" He continued to mumbled. He crumbled to the floor. He put his head in his hands, and just sat there.

Was Dante going to be killed!? Is his father really that messed up!? Nero looked back to what happened downstairs, that wasn't an act of desire, but a spontaneous act of something…mentally ill.

Maybe…maybe this was Dante's plan. Maybe.

What was he going to do?

The door was unlocked and Nero got to his feet in a flash.

He stopped and stared at the person on the other side.

"Mum!?"

* * *

**dun dun DUUUUN!**

**ehehe...yeah, that was a disturbing chapter to write XC**


	14. Stumbling Towards a Conclusion

**Okay, before you kill me...**

**I'm sorry I didn't update last week! Please forgive me! I'm moving houses you see, so my spare time has minimised. But here you go! I didn't skip out this week! Yay! celebrate good times! XP**

* * *

Stumbling Towards a Conclusion

_Connects with "Meet the Parents"_

* * *

Two musical notes rang throughout the house.

Dante was reluctant to get off of the couch, after having been napping on it with the phone on the coffee table (incase Nero called).

Of cause, Dante in his drowsy state of mind took a while to get off his arse and answer the door, of which resulted in some harsh bashing against the wood from an impatient fist. His first thought (before opening the door) was that tax collectors need to get laid more often if they are always this fussy. His second thought (after opening the door) was that the barrel of a gun looks much, much bigger when it's right in front of your eyeball.

"Step back…!" David spat, a drooling slur in his words: piss drunk, no doubt.

"Uh..um…" Dante said intelligently, "O-okay sir, just calm down."

Dante held up his hands and walked backwards, a gun aimed at his left eye, threatening to kill him in his own home. The wind slammed the front door closed behind them.

"You…" David hissed, his face flushed to a violent red, "You've been fucking my son…!"

If this is about Nero…" Dante dared to smirk, "I did him _once._ Long and hard; but only once. If that makes the situation any better on my part."

It didn't.

David's already burning eyes went down-right murderous,_"You son of a bitch!" _He put pressure on the trigger…and nothing happened. He pressed until his hand shook. David stared at it, Dante's smirk grew.

He'd forgotten to turn the safety off.

with swift movement, Dante had twisted the gun out of David's hand and held it in his own. He clicked the safety off. But he only had time to do that, before his head snapped to the side from the heavy blow to his jaw. The gun clattered to the floor and skidded under the table.

David gripped Dante's collar and delivered another blow to Dante's cheek bone, the contact was audible. Before he could land a third one, Dante had gotten his act together. He brought his arms downwards on the one's that grasped ahold of him. David's grip slipped from his shirt and Dante was able to get a round-house kick in there: square into David's solar plex.

If you'd asked, Dante would've been honest: that felt good.

David keeled over, a gust of wind bellowing out of his mouth as if he was having a very sudden and very harsh asthma attack.

"Watch your mouth, man: my mother is a touchy subject, you know?" Dante jested.

David recovered quickly. Without warning, he rugby tackled Dante to the floor, knocking over a lamp along with them. Dante's side connected with the corner of the table in the process.

David straddled Dante and continued with the only fighting technique he seemed to know: The repetitive-and-sloppy-drunken-fist-aimed-at-the-face technique. All well and good, unless the person your fighting has a better technique. Which Dante did.

He had flipped them over easily, and Dante began delivering more harm to his torso. Blood from Dante's now gushing nose dripped onto David's shirt.

As David struggled to flip them over again, he spotted the now deadly handgun underneath the table. He reached out and was able to grab it.

No time to take aim, he smashed the heavy metal into Dante's temple. Dante fell into the couch, the motion made the furniture heave across the floorboards.

David stood and took aim, but only for the weapon to be flung from his hands once again when Dante hooked a deftly kick to the back of his knee.

Dante got off the couch and went to run for it…but had to quickly duck from the swiping taser that had manifested out of thin air, or so it seemed.

He turned to face David just as the second swing came, the end of the little box left a charred streak across the front of his shirt. Dante was being pushed back towards his office table; from having to step away with every swipe of David's taser.

Swipe, swipe, swipe.

When he finally realised it wasn't getting him anywhere, David thrust it straight for Dante's chest. The damage it could've caused was easily avoided by Dante breaking his arm. The gristly snap of a bone was very loud. David cried out.

The taser fell to the floor by their feet.

Dante shoved him back, sending the drunken officer stumbling to the ground, clutching his injured arm. Dante swooped up the taser and strut over to him.

The taser buzzed to life and Dante went to jab it into David's side, but the man was learning. He delivered the same hooked-kick into the back of Dante's knee that the school teacher had done on the couch.

Dante crumpled under his own weight. David climbed on top of him and wrapped his hands around his throat, putting his whole weight down into Dante's adams apple, constricting his breath. Dante wheezed and coughed; he was going purple from the lack of oxygen.

Luckily, he still had the taser in his hand. Unluckily, if he were to use it, the electricity will charge through David, and into himself. So, maybe not do that.

He brought a knee up, aiming for David's crotch through the blood rushing to his head. He hit his mark. David rolled off of him, voicing his pain in soprano, and Dante safely got back up, before jabbing the taser into whatever he saw first: David's neck. 20 thousand volt's lurched through him. There was a brief spasm attack before he was completely still, hopefully unconscious, on the floor. There was a nice little burn mark that webbed out across his throat, raw and red.

Dante straightened his back, stretching out his sore muscles, and went on the search for that gun.

He looked around the living room, a limp in his step. He didn't find the gun, but instead a heck of a mess. He went back into the room with his office table and looked around there. Where the hell was that gun? He pushed his office table to the side, and looked underneath. He found an old porn magazine and a 10 dollar note, but no gun. He pocketed the money and threw the porn magazine on the table top.

_Maybe I should just get the phone and call someone,_ was his thoughts, before he heard a _click_.

He looked back to see David getting up, face hot and sweaty, the left side of his face twitching, either from the electricity shock he took, or the fact he was a nut-job, Dante wasn't sure. He had the gun in his hand, safety off, and pointing straight at Dante.

"How the h-?" Dante began.

**"SHUT UP!"** David screamed, voice hoarse from…we lets do a check list: 1) round house kick to the solar plexus. 2) knee to the groin. 3) taser to the throat.

lets just say, "ow."

Dante held his hands up as David limped over to him.

"Okay, seriously. Lets just calm down for a sec. Take a breath Arnold Schwarzenegger."

**"That's it…! That is it!"**

He would've said more - done more, like pull the trigger - but outside, flashed red and blue lights through the window.

Dante stared out the window at the police cars parking outside his house. He smirked.

"How about you just calm down and take a breath outside."

David's face was torn between anger, shock, and more anger. 'Fuck it," He mumbled, and walked up to Dante, and pressed the gun to the man's forehead.

"Let's get this over quickly then."

"Dante clenched his eyes closed.

However, the sound of a door bursting open stopped the policeman from firing; _"David!"_

It was Alissa.

She was pale and damp, her lips blue, her frail see-through form swallowed up by a thick doona. David stared at her. Dante peeked an eye open to see the reason as to why he was still breathing.

David's beautiful, fragile wife shuffled over to him, short of breath as if she had run a mile, shivering in her warm bed sheet. She stopped an inch away, looking up at him.

A thin arm sprouted from her cocoon and reached up to touch his stubble tenderly…

…before she slapped him across face in a whip-like _crack!_

_"How dare you!" _She hissed, _"How dare you harm our son!" _

Alissa's purple-red eyes flared like an angry goddess and - despite the fact she was a head shorter than her husband, and despite the fact she was obviously sickly - she appeared to be looking down on him. I guess it was just how straight she held herself up, and how furious her expression showed she was.

At that moment, Alissa was a pure-white demoness.

a dozen or so police officers poured into the building through the front door after her. They had their guns out and aimed at David.

"Put your gun down!" Said a tall, bulky man on the right flank.

David looked a him, and noticed immediately - by the badge - that the man was a higher officer then himself. The gun slipped from his hand and he raised his arms above his head. Dante let out a breath as they took him away.

He gave the albino wrapped in the blanket a warm smile, "Thanks."

"Don't mention...-" she was interrupted by a very sudden and harsh coughing fit.

"Mum!" cried a very welcoming voice.

Nero shoved past the cops, not sparing his dishevelled father a glance, and ran to his mother's side.

'I'm fine," she breathed.

"You're not," He insisted, "You shouldn't have gotten out of bed! Let alone come all the way out here!"

"But I had to," She said stubbornly, and straightened up, patting her sons cheek, "I had to tell your boyfriend something."

Nero blushed, "H-h-h-he's not my…"

Alissa turned to Dante, and the younger adult felt it right to greet her politely.

She appreciated that.

"Dante," She whispered, "I may not be around for much longer."

Dante's breath stopped, as so did Nero's.

She smirked, "I mean, I wont be around forever. So, if worst came to worst, if you care about my son, promise me you'll take care of him."

"B-b-but mum he doesn't lov…-"

"I don't need to be told twice," Dante assured.

Nero stared at him, wide eyed. Dante gave him a wink to lighten up the cheesy moment.

A police officer, one who was sober and with a clean shave, put a friendly hand on Alissa's shoulder, "Time we took you to the hospital miss."

She cleared her throat loudly, "Yes - for the first time ever - I agree with the sounds of that."

* * *

"So," Dante said after a while.

"Yeah?" Nero responded.

"Mind helping me move this couch, kid?"

"Do it yourself."

"Fine, but…" He shoved his weight against it, the furniture barely moving a cm, "Can you get your fat ass off of it then?"

"No, it's comfy here."

They were at Dante's house again, after taking Alissa to the hospital, and with the confirmation by the doctors that her condition was stable for the moment. However the stress she had been enduring for the past couple of months had been bad for her health. They thought after a few days in the ward, she'd be able to come back home again.

As for David…well David had been put behind bars, waiting for his trial. So far, he's looking at a life sentence, under the crimes of abuse, sexual assault, bodily harm, trespassing, unlawful drinking, and a whole bunch of other stuff (seriously, it's almost amusing how much one act can branch out to so many different fines.)

Dante tipped the couch over, and Nero tumbled off of it.

He sat up with a pissed off look on his face, "Hey!"

Dante just laughed and pushed the couch into it's rightful place.

"What? I'm just getting some work done while you slack off!"

Nero pretended to be hurt as he stood up, dusting off his jeans, "Have you no sympathy? I've been through so~ much lately, Can't you cut me - a poor, fragile teenager - some slack?"

"And you think I haven't had my fair share of rough?" Dante argued.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you got your ass whooped by a drunk, didn't you? Your'e right, my bad, you do deserve some rest, old timer. Get your back into shape."

"Hey, I didn't get my as whooped, I beat the living crap out of that guy!"

"Sure you did," Nero snorted, "You've got bruises all over your face; it's hilarious."

Dante walked up to him and crossed his arms, "What you think you could've done better, kid?"

"Wanna take this outside, old man and find out?"

Dante unzipped Nero's jeans.

"How about some angry sex instead?"

Nero rolled his eyes, then smirked - this time a little more suggestively.

"That's what I really wanted."

* * *

**The End.**

**Of the "Ooh Mr. Sparda!" sequence. **

* * *

**That wasn't too short was it? =C. ****Oh well.**

**Cheers! **

**Luna.**


	15. Two Sides of The Same Coin

Two Sides of The Same Coin.

_[new sequence]_

* * *

Dante had a habit of catching people's attention. On his first day at Fortuna High Boarding School, Dante pretty much set the bar of where he was in the social status.

Want to know what he did on the first day?

If not, too bad, I'm telling you anyway.

What he did was more or less a serious of steps that rounded up to what people thought about him. Firstly, when he arrived at school, he was wearing a blood red leather jacket over the School uniform. That caused a few eye raises and a tongue lashing from one of the teachers. The School had a strict uniform policy, however, it was blatantly obvious that Dante didn't really give a damn: since he wore that jacket all day in the 30 degree [A/N: celsius - remember I'm Australian] sun, and never took it off, even though the leather started to steam and perspiration began to dampen his hair. Ah yes, that would be the second thing, which makes a very close first: The bleach white hair - that he strongly claimed was natural to everyone who pointed it out. It was a nice hairdo, perfectly straight and soft to the touch.

Then their was the third thing: the incident with the Protester. He was just some guy standing on the school grounds during class time _and_ lunch break, sprouting stuff no one was particularly listening. The most significant thing about him was that he was wearing a sign. In bold, It blatantly said:

**REPENT**

**fornicators, sodomites, Homosexuals, **

**thieves, Buddhists, atheists, liars, **

**Masturbators, Democrats, Potheads, **

**Hindus, Drunkards, evolutionists**

**HELL AWAITS YOU!**

Dante had seen this guy, and had thusly walked up to him just as he was saying, "…homosexuality is an unholy and unnatural act of rebellion against the lord…" And Dante had cupped his head in his palms and kissed him. Half the school saw it, the other half found out three minutes prior, thanks to their phones. Dante had walked off as if nothing happened, and the protester fell unconscious on the grass, pale as death.

On that first day, Dante's social status was determined: off the charts.

* * *

Nero Angelo had the habit of catching people's attention too. And just like Dante, his social status was damn well summed up on that destined first day.

Technically, Nero was wearing the school uniform when he got off the bus: a white polo shirt and tartan bottoms. However, it seems his denim jacket, knee high converse boots and the pair of ribbed jeans underneath the tartan _skirt_, wasn't exactly appropriate school wear. Then there was the second thing…oh god, the dreaded trait: natural silver hair. It was styled differently; shorter and more wild, but it had the same effect on people: when the protestor saw him, he had ran for the hills. The third was the fact that he was a real spit fire. The appearance of Nero Angelo grabbed the teachers attention straight up, wether warranting detention or a trip to the principles office.

What the principal was thinking (or high on) when he made Dante Sparda and Nero Angelo roommates, no one had a fucking Idea.

* * *

Day One as Roommates.

* * *

Dante's new Roommate, according to him, had to be a female disguised as a male. Had to be.

Nero was lying on his bed listening to music. The kid was 100% rape-able, even with the skirt, hell that even did it for Dante a little bit. However, the bags under the kids eyes, the slight downturn to his pouty lips, told Dante that this kid was not his type behind the good looks.

When the kid had seen him, he pointed at Dante, and with surliness said: "Draw a line, don't cross it."

With that he closed his eyes and turned his music up so that Dante could hear it clearly through the headphones. The red leathered teen sighed through his nose. Dante walked over to his bed that sat against the opposite wall to Nero's.

"Brusque", the word came to Dante's head in Vergil's voice. He smirked at the thought of what he's twin would say if he were to meet Dante's new roommate. Meh, might as well get a name. Dante threw his bag onto his bed then walked back over to the kid and yanked his headphones off.

Nero exclaimed, "Hey!" and tried to snatch them back. Dante easily held it out of the runt's reach.

"Chill kid!" Dante snorted, "I just want to catch your name."

Nero growled and sat up to reach for his headphones, Dante extended his arm away from him, his arms much longer than Nero's. When Dante gave the headphones back, Nero settled back down and put them around his neck.

"Nero," He mumbled, "You're Dante right?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're like a legend around these parts. I can guess it was you with the leather jack and bad haircut."

"Hey, don't you go pocking fun at my hair, we've got the same freakin' hair!"

Nero tsked, then put the headphones on, "Whatever."

Dante smiled, "What can't think off a comeback?"

"…"

"You can't can you?"

"Go away."

"But you still can't can you?"

"Go away, Dante."

Dante held up his hands, "Okay, Okay. It's late anyway. I'll go to bed than."

Easier said then done.

Dante hadn't shared a room with anyone but his brother before, so it was a little awkward when it came to turning the lights off and not being able to see where the heck Nero is. Which was stupid, considering the kid was obviously still on his bed listening to music, really, really loudly.

Dante slid out of his clothes, stayed in his boxers and climbed into his new bed, feeling vulnerable the whole way through. With his back to Nero (well, Nero's general direction, anyhow.), he tried to go to sleep.

Nero waited till his eyes adjust and could make out Dante' white hair underneath the blanket. He let a smile tease the corner of his lip before throwing the sheets over himself and rolling onto his side, falling asleep as well, with System of a Down screaming through the headphones.

* * *

Day two as Roommates.

* * *

The next day, Dante was late to class.

Human bio, and straight off the bat they were learning about something. This school was just a high school, but Dante would've sworn it had college grade class work. He'd gotten lost on campus a few times, despite the fact he'd been going to this school for about a week now.

Maths, late.

English lit, late.

Detention was the most interesting part of the day.

He had walked in like an Igor: because his bag was filled with a laptop and a couple of thick, hardcover books that weighed a bloody ton, so the weight gave him a limp. The teacher was some beefy male in square rimmed glasses and a trimmed grey-streaked beard.

Detention was full, Dante recognised a few: Lady and Trish, well of course they were in detention, wether for getting into cat fights or flirting with the boys, now that is the questionable part. So many people were in detention that only one seat was available. And it was blatantly clear, by the streak marks on the floor from the chairs being pulled away from that one seat, that the person Dante had to sit next to wasn't friendly.

He sat down anyway with a smirk and placed his bag on the desk.

Dante gave Nero a wink, "Hey room-y, what brings you to this delightful room?"

Nero arched an eyebrow, "I beat up a guy and shoved him in a bin after he called me a "fairy". Now call me "room-y" again and you'll face the same fate, 'kay Dante?"

Dante nodded slowly, "You'd lick me good, huh?"

Nero's eyes widened and a blush adorned his nose, "What?"

"Lick me. If i called you Room-y, you'd really want to lick me, wouldn't you?"

"What the fuck are you...-?"

Dante grinned, "Lick me, as in, beat me up. Look up the definition of "lick" in the dictionary, kiddo."

Nero's face was priceless.

"Where did that come from!?"

"Curtesy of English, all sorts of gibberish is running through my brain right now. Did you know it takes over 40 muscles to frown?"

"What does that have to do with English?"

"Nothing, that was Human Bio. Dude, loosen up, you're working a lot of face-muscles there."

The Teacher hushed them loudly, eyeballing them behind the square rimmed glasses. When the two silver-ettes were silent, the butter ball teacher continued reading his book - something about World War II.

"So would you?" Dante whispered.

Neor gritted his teeth, "Would I what?"

"_Lick_ me."

"Yes, I would."

"Lick me where?"

"Everywhere."

Dante held back an abrupt laugh. He closed a palm over his mouth, his shoulders shaking with mute mirth.

Nero sneered at him, hating being at the butt of a joke, _"What!?"_

Dante controlled himself and said, "You'd lick me everywhere, huh? Even down there? Well what are you waiting for? Get licking!"

Nero's eyes widened, "I-I-I-I-…uh…"

"Ssshhh!" The Teacher hissed.

The two boys fell silent, heads bowed. Nero's cheeks were on fire, Dante's shoulders were still trembling from laughter.

* * *

Detention, from that point on, was boring. Except, it spurred Dante's interest when he found Nero glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. He was quick to look away, but the places where his eyes laid weren't very innocent.

When Detention had ended, everyone had packed up and left. On the way out, Nero had passed by Dante and whispered something in his ear from behind:

"I still want to lick you."

Dante whipped around to find the kid not there. He looked for Nero's head amongst the sea of students. He didn't see him.

* * *

That night, he found Nero lying on his bed, headphones on, and sound asleep. Dante just about collapsed on his bed, scientific equations and different poet's names all jumbling together and moulding random sentences. He only had time to kick off his shoes, roll under the blankets and onto his back before he passed out. He dreamt of latin names for body parts and of suicidal poets killing themselves in lovely little ways.

His schoolwork refused to leave him, even in sleep. It demanded that he remembered everything, even though it was all jumbled up, to the point that Shakespeare was suddenly standing before him in a brown plaid suit and smart glasses, pointing at an algebra question on the projection screen.

"Come now, Dante," He said in a morphed voice without a significant tone or gender to it, "a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Now what is the answer to this equation Dante? Lick me."

The scene shifted, and suddenly he was sitting in class, staring at something gory in a blue zip up bag. He looked to his left to see his real Maths teacher in a surgeons outfit.

She spoke clearly, despite wearing a mask: "If you study hard, you could get a good job like this, Dante!"

and suddenly she was holding a roaring chainsaw, that lowered towards the gory mess in the bag, which by then Dante realized was a dead body.

_Oh god, next, next, next, next! _Dante freaked. Thankfully, as if it was just a really sketchy TV, the scene changed. But it was odd.

He wasn't dreaming of anything now, it was black…no, colourless. Hell he didn't know what it was, besides_ fuzzy_. He felt something...it was warm around his hips, his lap.

Now pressure was on his lips - soft, delicate pressure - lips against his lips. Yes, he was dreaming of something good now.

"Relax," Nero said, "I just want to kiss you."

The voice was clear and husky, the sound waves were vibrating more organs than just Dante's ear drums. The lips moved against his; tenderly, ghostly, sending shivers through his conscious. He opened his eyes to be greeted with darkness. The feeling of lips had yet to disappear. He wasn't fully conscious, he was on the boarder of falling back into the brink of dreams, but he was semi-there, in the fuzzy darkness, with glittering eyes staring into his. Then those glittering eyes disappeared in the gloom as they closed, and the pressure would be back on his lips, and he felt the warmth in them, the moistness of the tongue that found it's way into his mouth. He found himself drowsily responding, and then…

wait.

What?

_What?_

Dante groaned, trying to force himself awake, but it was hopeless, he was drained and he needed sleep, his mind and body _demanded_ he slept.

The lips and tongue left him for a moment, and he found his lips betraying him as they craved for the pressure and electricity.

"Relax," Nero said again, his voice so much more pleasant and soft then during the day light hours, "I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to kiss. Go back to sleep, you need it."

And…lights out. Dante's mind gave up and shut off on him, determined to sleep, leaving Dante's body vulnerable to Nero.

But Nero was honest: he just wanted to kiss, nothing more. Even if Dante's member got a little excited and started poking into Nero's thigh (which it did) Nero stuck to his kissing, enjoying the splendours of Dante's lips, the feel of his stubble: a vivid reality. This was indeed a very creepy thing to do in Nero's books, but it was something he felt like doing, so he did it.

Nero was settled in Dante's lap, straddling him, his fingers weaved in Dante's hair as he practically raped his roommate. He smirked,_ I wonder if he'll be pissed in the morning. _Then continued to kiss him.

* * *

**READ PLEASE.**

**I am unsure about this one, tell me what you think! Should i continue? Or scrape this one and try something else? Leave a review! And hey, if you want to read more, but have some hints or suggestions for me, heck, review and tell me about them!**

**Hope you liked it either way!**

Cheers!

Luna.


	16. Impulsive

Impulsive

_Connects with "Two Sides of The Same Coin"_

* * *

Dante woke up first.

He drowsily sat up, rubbing his face. Remembering the blurred images from last night, Dante peered over at Nero's bed. He found the younger teen curled up in the sheets, fast asleep, as if he had never moved from that spot at all last night. _Maybe he didn't,_ Dante thought. The kiss in the middle of the night could've easily been a dream - hell, it was very likely, I mean, who the hell kisses their roommate when in their sleep? And just_ kissing_…no more and no less?

Dante blew out a breath then fell back into his pillow. He heard Nero mumble, before the other teen shifted and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Dante looked over at Nero as he got up and headed for their shared bathroom.

Dante called, "Morning, kid."

Nero didn't answer. He slammed the bathroom door behind him. By then, Dante was pretty damn sure last night was just a hypersensitive dream. Last night, Nero or "dream Nero" was being sweet to him, whispering to Dante with a soft and nervous tone. Now, he was back to the acidic Nero from yesterday.

He was pretty certain it was a dream, but that didn't mean his was right. And he wanted to know for sure. Question was: how does he ask Nero? If it was a dream and he asks if Nero had kissed him, Nero would be weirded out at the least. If he actually did it and he asks Nero, then Nero would either be embarrassed, or might do something radical. He seems pretty impulsive, so if he likes Dante who knows what he'll do.

Dante got up from bed and walked over to the bathroom. He heard the shower running and went to knock. However, he stopped himself, knuckles hovering an inch away from the wooden panelling, as he heard something else underneath the drumming spray of water: Moans. Dante stepped away from the door, eyes wide. He then started to rush to get ready for class, trying not to think about the fact that Nero was jerking off in the shower. Dante desperately did not want to walk into class with a hard on.

When he was finally ready, shrugging his red leather jacket on as he gripped the door handle leading to the hallway, he turned, keeping his voice even as he called: " Don't be late, kid!" then he was out.

Nero was out in half an hour, face flushed with an oddly content look on his face. He was late of cause, but he didn't care.

* * *

The boys at this school have a game they like to play.

See, it was nearly autumn, it's the last chance the girls get to wear scantly skirts and shorts, so they flaunt the last months of summer while they can. The boys are the same, not that they wear skirts (with the exception of Nero) but instead they play this _game_. The game is simple, and as far as I'm concerned, there aren't any rules for there's not much dimension to it.

You run up behind a girl in a skirt or short shorts and slap her hard on the back of the thigh. It will make a loud noise, both from the contact and the squeal of the victim, and it'll leave a nice red imprint of a hand there for the rest of the day.

Today the boys were having a ball. Nearly every girl in school was wearing a skirt or shorts so short they showed off a peak of their bums. They all had red handprints at the back of their thigh at the end of the day.

On this day, Nero took the teacher's word when they said, "No more jeans. Jeans are against the uniform policy." so instead he wore a denim skirt over tartan short shorts. Hey, it's tartan bottoms, which is school uniform, and they said "no jeans", not "no denim," right? It's legit.

Oh, the boys were _ecstatic_ when they saw him. Not in _that _way, but as in they found a way to make fun of him. What a riot! Have Nero walk into class with a sore red handprint at the back of his thigh, just like all the girls! Priceless!

Yeah, if only.

Rusty Mctaggart was a boy with a mullet haircut, acne all over his face and developing facial hair that made his face look even more unhygienic. He's the leader of this little band of boys who like to play such stupid games and play stupid pranks. He was the one who saw Nero during lunch. He was the one who ran up behind him when Nero bent over the drinking fountains to have a sip. His hand - fingers sprayed and adorned with rings - came swinging in.

Rusty's goons were waiting for that loud "smack!" of a hand meeting skin. However, what came to their ears was a much louder, percussive "bong!" as Rusty's forehead met the edge of the drinking fountain.

* * *

Nero had walked into class with his usual lean legs - unmarred and unflawed - and sat at his desk.

Rusty walked in a few minutes behind him, a nice red line across his forehead, and signs of possible bruising later on in the day. It wasn't very noticeable, luckily for him, since his entire face was too red to really notice it.

"Mr. Mctaggart," The teacher called his name, "What happened to your head, M'boy?"

Rusty glared at Nero. The teacher caught the look and nodded, "Ah."

The teacher walked over to Nero and leaned against his desk. Nero didn't look up until the teacher told him to. The teacher pointed at Rusty's bruising forehead, "Did you do that?"

Nero shrugged, "He wanted to have a drink at the fountains, I was just trying to assist him. Accidents happen."

The teacher sighed through his nose, shaking his head. To him: Nero was a disturbed child, and Rusty was a kid that just needed a bit of trimming around the edges.

The teacher adjusted his glasses atop his crooked nose, "Can you name a good trait for someone to possess, Mr. Angelo?"

"I could, but you wouldn't approve," Nero answered. Giggles were heard from some of the students.

The teacher's eyes narrowed, "_management of impulsivity,_ Mr. Angelo. The ability to think before you act." The teacher snarled, "...and before you _speak." _

"Nice to know at least one of us has that trait. _Sir_," Nero snapped back.

The teacher slapped his textbook on Nero's desk, "You are three inches away from detention Mr. Angelo! And believe me when I say those are the worst three inches you'll ever have to deal with!"

Nero smirked, "I bet you're wife would say differently."

* * *

At Detention

* * *

"So what are you in here for?" Nero asked Dante as he doodled drawings of revolvers and roses on lined paper.

Dante rubbed off a smudge of black from his cheek, "Science experiment…"

Nero snorted, "You need not say more."

Dante looked over at him, "What about you?"

"Smacked a kid good when he tried to slap my leg, than a bit of mouthing off to the teacher just to add icing to the cake."

"It was Rusty wasn't it? The guy who's been annoying all the girls lately?"

"That's the one."

"That punk deserves a bit of detention himself."

"No kidding."

"Quiet, both of you!" Said the teacher.

This time, they were the only ones in detention, besides an indie kid in the back who was busy studying his split ends.

As they fell quiet, the ticking of the clock became exceedingly louder. The teacher sighed after a minute of monotonous silence and got up from his desk, "Okay you three, I have to give these papers to the principal. Stay here and continue with any homework you have until I come back," with that he simply left.

The indie kid snorted, "'Stay here' my arse, I'm out." and so he got up with his bag strapped over one scrawny shoulder and left too.

Dante stared after him. Before getting up and looking out into the hallway, "Should we go?"

Nero shrugged, "Might as well."

* * *

walking along the hallway, heading for their dorm room, Nero was oddly silent. Just as they passed the music room, which was empty, Nero spoke up, "Can I talk to you for a moment Dante?"

Dante looked at him, "Huh?"

Nero gestured to the music room, "C'mon, in here."

Nero went inside, expecting Dante to follow. Dante looked around. Seeing the area vacant, he walked in and closed the door behind him. The blind was drawn over the glass in the door.

"Do you mind locking it, too?"

"Why?" Dante asked, looking back at Nero.

The younger teen was absently plucking at the strings of a guitar sitting on a stand. He shrugged, "Just cause."

For whatever reason, Dante turned the latch, locking any passers by out. Dante took his leather jacket off, finding himself inclined to do so. He let it drop where he was. Nero followed his example.

"So…" Dante began, "…What is it?"

Nero took a while to respond. He was staring at the floor, seemingly brooding about something. As he was thinking to himself, Dante took the time to examine him. He was wearing black knee high converse boots, and the tartan short-shorts were barely peaking out underneath the denim skirt, appearing to be more like boxers then anything. The pale flesh of his thighs contrasted with the dark garments, tempting Dante to skim his fingers along it. Nero hooked his fingers in the hem of his skirt, unconsciously pulling it down to reveal more skin on his hip.

"Kid?" Dante asked.

Nero looked up, "Stop calling me 'kid', we're the same age."

"Well? I asked you a question. You're taking a while to elaborate."

Nero bit his lip, eyes briefly skimming Dante's form, before advancing. Nero took very slow steps towards Dante as he talked, "how did you sleep last night?"

Dante was hesitant to answer, "Pretty good."

Nero smirked, "any nice dreams?"

_oh man,_ Dante thought, then shrugged, "Maybe."

"Anything…pleasant?"

He was a couple of feet away now.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"Maybe. What do you think I'm implying?"

"That you molested me in my sleep."

Nero grinned, but Dante saw a flash of…something, in his eyes. Something akin to hurt or worry. But it was gone before he could know for sure.

"Guilty as charged," He said.

Dante didn't know what to say next. Nero did.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes." The word slipped out before he could force his lips to close.

Nero stopped in front of Dante, eyes portraying a silent shock. In a flash his expression morphed into an impish look. He was leaning in. Although he demonstrated boldness, it was obvious by the blush adorning his cheeks that he was shy. Dante leaned in as well, but he didn't realise he was doing it.

Nero stopped a breath away from Dante's lips, so that Dante could almost feel the ghost of Nero's working mouth, "This was a lot easier when you were unconscious."

Dante smirked, before gripping Nero's waist tightly, "Then maybe it's best you let me take control."

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry guys ^_^'. I've been very busy lately.**

**Cheers! **

**Luna.**


	17. Gay Bar

Gay Bar.

_Connects with "Impulsive"_

* * *

Nero stopped a breath away from Dante's lips, so that Dante could almost feel the ghost of Nero's working mouth, "This was a lot easier when you were unconscious."

Dante smirked, before gripping Nero's waist tightly, "Then maybe it's best you let me take control."

"I don't work like that…-" Nero protested weakly, but Dante pressed his lips into Nero's before he could complain further.

His lips felt firmer, more crafty and dominate then Nero remembered. When he had kissed him in his sleep, Dante was moving his lips in a sluggish, instinctive way that warmed Nero's core. But this had _conscious_, this had a sense of flavour in more ways then one.

As they continued, Dante lifted him up by gripping his ass in each palm and placing him on the desk, so they were eye to eye. Nero felt his face flush and his lips begin to swell and bruise. His body was practically moulding into Dante's, and a little voice in his head begged it to be possible.

Dante - his body responding to the younger teens presence; loving those moist, pouty lips against his - was subconsciously echoing Nero's thoughts.

A large hand glided up inside Nero's shirt, tracing the curve of his spine until he realised what he was doing and pulled it out.

"Sorry," he whispered so quietly he practically mouthed it.

Nero muttered, "Put your hand back in my shirt."

Dante did - rather eagerly. But instead it went up inside his front, skimming over his abs. Nero was laid down across the table, Dante eagerly attached to him still. His fingers found a pert nipple and proceeded to tease it, Nero moaning softly into Dante's mouth as he did.

Dante's other hand glided up Nero's thigh, up his skirt, inside his tartan shorts until his hand gripped a curiously bare hipbone. And suddenly, Dante found himself stuck. Does he want to go right towards Nero's arse, or left towards his crotch? Decisions. Decisions.

The classroom door handle jiggled. Someone was trying to enter. Both of their heads whipped towards the door. There was a few seconds of a joggling door handle, then there was the jingle of keys. Dante's hands left the warmth of Nero's clothes and stood up straight. The Nero rushed to stand by him as a teacher walk into the room with work books and a cup of coffee at hand.

The teacher, who had a grey coat and a really bad looking comb over, walked to his desk and placed his books and coffee down - a bit slow to register that the two silver hair boys were standing there. When he finally did notice them he just about jumped right out of his hair (which wouldn't have made much difference).

"What are you two doing here!?" He yelled.

"Cleaning," Dante answered automatically.

"Get out!"

"Okay."

* * *

Seas of students were back in the hallways - making their way to their dorm rooms to pack for the weekends. Dante had lost sight of Nero when they got swept up. Still, he head towards their dorm room, sure to find him there. Someone slipped a paper into Dante's jacket pocket. He turned to see a boy with black hair and glasses walking away. Four-eyes turned, gave him a wink and kept walking.

Dante hurried to his dorm room. Finally with privacy, he fished out the piece of paper. Opening it, he discovers it was a poster. Bold pink rhinestone lettering on the top spelled out "Love Planet". The poster itself was rather colourful with a black background. It reminded Dante of one of those Ipod ads with the silhouette of a person with earphones in. It had a cost entry, an address, and a very clear message as to what the hell you'd find there.

It was a gay club.

* * *

_Love Planet._

It was't hard to miss.

The moonless night was also starless thanks to the city lights, and it was as cold as Jack Frost's breath - you know, the kind of cold that lingered a bit; got into your joints and turned them into brittle ice; slowing your ability - and will - to move. The certain street was a little run down, how you'd imagined a post apocalyptic scene to be. Dante came roaring down the street on his red and black ducati, clad in his trademark red leather. He came to a slow, purring stop near the entrance. Sitting back on his seat and taking off the helmet, he got a few wolf whistles from a party of twinks. He gave then a grin and a wink, just to be a good sport.

Getting in was easy, he just had to look sexy to the bouncer (subconsciously) and he was in. It was pretty bad lighting; not much you could see, but atleast it was warmer than outside. Plus it was loud, in every way possible. Making his way through the crowd, Dante felt someone pinch his ass. He tried not to think about it and kept going; seeing if this place had a bar, which of cause, it did. He took his time looking around: the place was huge, and very risque.

Men were dancing on the stages. Juicy, ripped men clad in nothing but briefs; showing off their packages with little to no shame. And...my, my.

On the stage near the bar - good lord, I kid you not - dancing with as much zest as all the other men: was Nero.

Well, at least he didn't do the skirt thing, instead he replaced it with booty shorts. Dante was almost certain this kid was determined to bring as much attention as possible to his (fine as hell) legs. That's not even mentioning his back side. Well, whatever his plan was, it was working.

He had his hands above his head as if they were chained there, his hip moving sultrily to the music. Dante was torn between calling the kid out, or just shutting up and blending with the crowd so he could watch.

Well, Dante was never good at blending in.

"Hey! Nero!" He had to shout over the music.

It took him three tries at Nero's name to get the kid to look at him. His expression when he saw Dante was so priceless that Dante almost hated himself for forgetting a camera.

"Dante!?" Nero mouthed, or at least it seemed like he mouthed it by how loud the music was to hear over.

Nero didn't stop dancing, but he slowed down, his expression going from shocked, to confused, to a giddy joy.

Dante shoved through till he leaned against the stage. Nero came up to him, still moving in an erotic way even as he lowered himself into a crouch so he could talk to Dante.

'What brings you here?" Nero asked, almost casually letting his knees spread wide to give Dante an eyeful of his strong thighs and the bulge in his crotch.

"Some random guy slipped a poster into my pocket and I decided I'd come," Dante told him with a straight face, "But I'm more curious as to why _you're _here, and up _there."_

It was hard to see through the flashing colours, but to Dante it looked as if Nero had blushed.

"Hold on," Nero told him.

He got up and whistled to a guy who was serving drinks. The guy seemed rather good looking, but not the type to go on a dancing spree like everyone else. However, when Nero whistled to him, he looked up, nodded once at Nero then put the platter of glasses he was holding down. He then practically tore off his work clothes till he was in nothing but a tie and short shorts, then he was making his way to Nero's stage. All Dante could think was,_ oh…okay…wow… _before Nero hopped down from the stage, hooked an arm through Dante's, and pulled him along towards the back of the club. There they passed through a room with dull, red lights and everywhere you looked you could see moving bodies. Grunts and breathy moans filled the humidity. They quickly passed into an empty hallway and into the next room, which was oddly spacious, neat, and well lit. An office of sorts. Nero locked the door behind them.

Nero's denim jacket was on a coat hanger; he put it on as Dante made himself comfortable on a leather couch that was shoved against a beige wall. The leather was cold, indicating no one had been in here all night. Nero sat down next to him, not paying any mind when Dante stretched an arm across the back of the love seat.

"So," Dante began, "You were going to tell me what brought you here?"

Nero snorted a laugh, "I work here."

"Ah."

"Not in that way. Just that I serve drinks. This was my first day. They let you dance if you want to, so I just thought 'what the heck' and so…" Nero shrugged, "…what the heck."

Dante smirked. He never figured Nero for the dancing type, but this kid was a bundle of spontaneous surprises - so who the hell would've guessed anything right with him?

Nero suddenly went serious for a quick moment, gripping Dante's shoulder, "By the way, you can't tell anyone I work here."

Dante cocked his head curiously, "Well, why not?"

Nero laughed, an abrupt, humourless sound, "Oh, I think the whole skirt thing is as far as I'm going. I don't need people knowing I work at a gay night club. Just imagine the feedback, would ya?"

"Yeah, people would be throwing money at you like confetti for a lap dance."

Nero snarled, "I'll give you a 'lap dance.'"

Dante's smile grew, "Oh yes please."

Nero's eyes widened when he realised his threat was pretty bad, "No I meant."

Dante laughed.

After that, they sat in awkward silence.

They both had the same thing on their mind; they both were trying to wind up the courage to talk about it. Eventually, of cause, It was Dante who brought it up.

"So…" he hummed, "…back in the music room…"

"Look…I don't want you getting the wrong idea…"

"The wrong idea?"

"I mean…I don't usually…you know-"

"-Molest your roommates in their sleep?"

"Stop saying it like that!"

"What other way is there to say it?"

Nero stared at a spot on the floor. Dante pressed on, "Do you…have a crush on me or something?"

There was a long silence. Nero kept looking all over the room in quick flickers of his eyes. A blush adorning his cheek. To Dante, he looked so freaking adorable.

Nero answered finally: "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Dante echoed, eyebrow cocked.

"I don't know," Nero said again. Before either of them really knew it, Nero's hand was grazing Dante's thigh, "You just…"

"'I just'?" Dante inquired, gulping when he felt Nero's hand squeeze his thigh, gliding up dangerously close to his crotch, "I just what?"

Nero wasn't paying attention anymore. His eyes were trained on Dante's face; the icy pools of his irises…and those lips. Nero leaned in.

"Nero, I just what?" Dante leant away. He would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on right then. Nero's hot palm was a great contrast to the cool leather of the love seat, his body warmth was just as magnetising, luring Dante to bring Nero flush against him, if not for a bit of heat, then for a bit of a feel.

"I don't know…" Nero repeated - bedroom eyes trained on Dante's lips like a parched man who had found water, "…you're messing with my head."

"Wha...-?"

Nero shut Dante up.

* * *

**A quick F.W.I:**

**I'm going roping on a 40-meter-high sea cliff tomorrow. Yay! **

**And I'm scared of heights! **

**...YAY...!**

_**Cheers!**_

_**Luna.**_


	18. Paparazzi

**Yeah, so, I am moving houses on the 12/12/12 (is that some Inception shit right there or what? O_O). Meaning next week's update may or may not come. Sorry in advance if I do indeed have no time.**

**But that's okay, there's so many other better, juicier stories you can read. C=**

**Cheers!**

**Luna.**

* * *

Paparazzi

_Connects with "Gay Bar"_

* * *

_Meanwhile._

Betty McDonnell was a tall sixteen-year-old. She had a butch haircut and strong, thick arms. At school, a lot of rumours had gone around that she might be a dyke. Which everyone liked to laugh about, but no one seriously believed. However it was true. She was Rusty's girlfriend, but she liked to fool around with girls behind his back, like today, in the deserted skate park, where she was currently making out with a much thinner, softer girl named Lucia. Lucia was an exchanged student who liked to wear white scarves and have her crimson hair done in a side braid.

Besides both being so enticed by each other, and openly stating their enjoyment of each others company, they were no where near ready for their sexuality or relationship to get reception.

Neither knew how badly they had fucked up when they chose such a public place to rendezvous.

* * *

now, back to our white haired hunks.

Despite Nero's vagueness, Dante had still played along with his enthusiastic game of cat and mouse. Who was cat and who was mouse was also a little vague, but who the fuck cared?

Oh, and, Nero doesn't "maybe" like Dante. He knows damn well he's fucking hooked on Dante. "Maybe" was just the word that came out to avoid embarrassment. Yeah, I know, pretty stupid right?

Nero was having an inner turmoil as Dante laid him down along the love seat, the cold leather making his skin crawl, while Dante's touch made him burn. This was all real, right? Dante was actually kissing him? A guy he'd barely known for a couple of days? Who he adores so much? This delicious man is - honest to god - kissing and touching him right now? Oh yeah, he was, he really was.

Dante kissed his upper lip. Nero responded with the suddenly slow pace. Dante kissed his bottom lip, teasing it between his teeth before he finally went slanted and let his tongue swipe its way into Nero's mouth. Nero let his fingers run along Dante's five o'clock shadow, brushing his ear, and reaching up to comb through his hair, feeling the soft silk-like threads pass between his fingers. The feel of fingers in his hair made Dante's scalp tingle.

Of cause, seeing how shitty their luck is, someone opened the door and walked in. Dante looked up from his place on Nero.

It was the owner of the club. He raised an eyebrow then said casually, "Your shift is up, right? You can go home now."

Nero blushed and shoved Dante off, which was surprisingly hard since the older teen was pretty eager on just continuing with the make out session.

"Whatever," he mumbled, getting up and grabbing his coat.

The two boys walked out of the room.

Nero's boss smirked at Dante. "You be sweet to that beau, ya hear?"

Dante didn't say anything, but winked, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. Then it was back to school, much too quick for everyone's liking.

Typically, when everyone left for the school break, they were bubbling with energy, like a herd of sports fans excited about a game. Now, back from their mini-holiday, they slugged around looking somewhere between demotivated teenagers and the living dead.

Dante and Nero sat down at the same table for lunch, sitting across one another. Dante had pizza and a strawberry milk drink - Nero had to hold back a snicker everytime Dante picked up the pink carton to take a swig. Nero had packed himself some chips and some left over pizza too; which didn't last very long. Not because Nero was hungry, but because Dante was; the moment Nero looked away and looked back his pizza was gone and Dante's cheeks were bloated from shoving a mouthful of pizza into his gob. Nero spent a good five minutes glaring at Dante and trying to swipe some pizza from him as pay back, which he failed everytime. He got a couple of olives, but Dante didn't want those anyway. He couldn't win.

Betty and Rusty sat down at the table close to theirs. Rusty still had a bruise on his forehead, and still needed a shave. Betty was minding her own business, as always.

Betty leaned over and snickered, "Hey Nero, have you ever been mistaken for a girl?"

"No," Nero didn't look up as he continued to eat his chips, "have you?"

Betty laughed at the insult. This was a regular thing now, Betty and Nero would have these "play fights", except with insults. Neither take it seriously, but it's a fun comeback exercise.

Lucia came into the cafeteria and - while being a little awkward about it - sat down next to Betty. Betty smiled at her.

"Who's she?" Rusty muttered angrily, unsure wether to glare at Nero or the latino girl who was sitting at his table. Lucia gave him a silent, carefree look and began to eat her chips.

"She's a friend of mine, tough it out," Betty snapped.

Rusty lowered his head and kept eating.

A few tables back, some girls were glancing at Betty and Lucia, then glancing down at their phones.

They were on twitter and tumblr, looking at a photo of two girls kissing in a skatepark. They glanced back up at Betty and Lucia with looks of disgust on their powdery faces.

Dante caught the looks and pointed them out for Betty. Betty turned in her table and looked. The group of girls quickly looked away the moment she turned to look at them. Nero caught the exchange, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Lucia asked.

"Nothing," Betty said, before getting up.

Lucia got up with her, and nearly every head turned when the two walked off together.

Rusty frowned, "Wha…-?"

Dante's phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and checked it. He saw the picture. Two girls, one red haired, the other brawny with feathery hair, making out in a skatepark. Without a doubt, it was Betty and Lucia. Now everyone in school knew. Even Rusty, who was looking at the screen of his own phone with wide eyes, a red face and a firm downturn of his lips.

Dante showed Nero and the two shared a worried look.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Nero said.

"Definitely," Dante agreed.

"Who took the picture?"

Dante checked.

"He - or she - calls themselves 'Paparazzi' here."

"Paparazzi...fitting."

"Yeah," Dante scrolled through his phone, "jeez, there are a whole bunch of photos here - not just Betty and lucia, but a lot of other students," Dante flared his nostrils, "Really gross and explicit photos too."

"Seriously? That's just wrong."

As Nero sat there, watching Dante thumb his phone, he began to fidget, before blurting out, "A-a-am I on there…?"

Dante glanced up at him.

He scrolled through a bit more, then answered: "No, you're not, relax."

Nero sighed in relief.

"Well," Dante put his phone away, "I don't know about you, but I can't let this go quite so easily."

"What," Nero cocked an eyebrow, "You want to hunt done paparazzi? Why?"

Dante just pointed to where Betty and Lucia had walked off, "those two are going to be getting hell from the girls in this school for a good long while now, thanks to this guy. And those two are only part of the list of victims. This guy, or girl, whoever the fuck it is, is gonna get it good for this."

Nero nodded, "I agree. But…why should we?"

Dante leaned forward, "Are you looking forward to being the next one in the picture? You, Nero, working at a gay club? Imagine the impact."

Nero went pale.

Dante gave Nero a knowing look, "See? So what we gotta do is find this jackass and beat the crap out of him for pulling this stunt off."

"And…what if it's a girl?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Are you really going to beat -…never mind."

The two sat in silence. Rusty had gotten up from his table and walked away, saying some pretty nasty things about Betty underneath his breath. Some of the girls were still gossiping about_ it_, Nero could hear it from across the cafeteria.

Nero sighed, "Okay, lets butcher this fucker."

Dante smirked, "That's the spirit, kid."

* * *

"So," Nero said, lying on top of his sheets in his 'school uniform', "How are we gonna find him anyway?"

Dante was leaning against a wall, suddenly feeling like a bit of an idiot after realising he had a motive, but no plan, "Uhh…I'm working on that part."

Nero rolled his eyes.

"Do you know anybody who might know?" Nero asked, closing his eyes and getting comfy.

Dante scratched at his five o'clock shadow, "Quite a few actually, now that I think about it."

Nero yawned, "Really?"

"Yeah, there's Trish and Lady and…" Dante dragged off when he glanced at Nero, to see the younger teen just about ready to knock off, "…okay, we'll do this in the morning, k?"

Nero hummed a 'yes'.

Dante went to turn off the lights, before he did, he took a moment to look at Nero.

'Maybe' was his answer. _Maybe _Nero liked Dante. Now that right there made a _huge_ difference from before. Heavy sarcasm. And who the hell says "maybe" when some asks if they like them?

Maybe that's a yes...?

Well, while we're on the topic...does _Dante_ like _him_?

He watched as Nero shifted in the sheets; as his white fringe fell across the bridge of his nose at the movement; how he wrinkled his nostrils and scratched at the side of his nose - itchy from the feathery touch. And he stared - until the lights blinked off - at those lovely, pouty lips.

With the lights off, he blindly felt his way to his own bed, managing to stub his toe twice in a row, before being able to cocoon himself in the sheets. Though, this bed was really warm.

"Dante..." Nero growled from right next to his ear.

Dante stiffened.

After Nero punched him out of his bed, Dante felt his way to the other side of the room, and found his own bed, and safely fell asleep in it, careful not to press his sore face into the pillow too much.

Ironic that Nero can come and sneak over into Dante's bed and sexually harass him whenever he wants, but for Dante to accidentally curl up in Nero's is off limits. What a peachy room mate.

* * *

**Yup...it was short. Shoot me.**

**Don't.**


	19. Lights Camera Action

_**OVER 4 WEEKS WITHOUT INTERNET! GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I HATE YOU TELSTRA I HATE YOU!**_

_...Well, g'day! I'm back! What, you thought I was dead? HA!_

_Well I sort of was..._

_for **4 WEEKS!**_

_anyway,_

_cheers!_

_Luna._

* * *

Lights Camera Action

_connects with "Paparazzi"_

* * *

A warm body flush against his. Soft, heated lips showering his face with kisses. _Nice._

_"Dante,"_

a good voice too…yeah, not too bad.

"Dante,"

oddly, it sounds a bit venomous. did he do something wrong? His eyes drowsily opened.

Dante lay face down in bed. He peaked up towards the sound of Nero's voice. The other male stood above him, fully dressed in his day clothes.

"Dante," He kicked at Dante's side, not hard, but hard enough to be a shove, "Get up."

Nero got a drowsy grumble in response. Dante looked at the time on his bedside table. It was almost 5:00 in the morning.

"The fuck are we getting up so early for?" Dante mumbled into his pillow.

Nero put his hands on his hips, not unlike a bossy girlfriend, "You said you knew people who might have something to work with."

"My question still remains," Dante settled back down in his bed, intending on sleeping, "The fuck are we getting up so god-damn early for?"

"Classes start in a couple of hours, might as well go now while we can, so come on." Nero gave one last shove. When Dante showed no sign of getting up, he grabbed one of Dante's boots from the floor and threw it at the back of his head. Dante merely grumbled again. He still didn't move.

"Dante!" Nero growled through his teeth, getting impatient.

_"Fine,"_ Dante whined.

* * *

They stood at a door, Dante was hesitant to knock.

"Whats up?" Nero asked.

Dante grimaced, "I just hope she doesn't add this to my debt."

"You're in debt?"

"Apparently."

footsteps were heard from inside, right before the door wrenched open. A raven haired woman with mismatched eyes and a bandaged nose stood at the threshold. She glared at Dante, seemingly trying to burn holes straight through his eyeballs.

"Hey Lady," Dante dragged out the words, trying at his charm. It wasn't working.

"You got some gaul coming here." She hissed.

"Oh, c'mon Lady, get over it, it was three weeks ago!"

"two weeks actually, and it doesn't matter, because the bandage is still here, if you hadn't noticed."

"Babe, it's impossible to notice until you point it out, it's only _right_ in the middle of your face."

Before Nero could blink Lady had punched Dante in the mouth. Dante fell on his arse.

Nero looked down at him, "The fuck did you do? And is she really your only source of information?"

"Ah~ shut it," Dante grumbled, whipping the blood from his split lip.

"Get out of my hallway, Dante," Lady cracked her knuckles.

Nero quickly got between the fallen Dante and the pissed off Lady, "Woah, hold on a second!"

"And who might you be?" Lady demanded.

"I'm Nero, Dante's roommate. Look, as much as I enjoy the sight of you beating the crap out of him, we really do need to ask you some things, see if you know anything."

Lady cocked a dark eyebrow, "Oh, _really?"_

"Yes really," Nero snapped back.

Fire vs fire. Lady wasn't liking Nero's tone, and Nero wasn't liking hers.

"We want to know," Nero said in a low voice, trying to keep his cool, "If you have any idea who this Paparazzi guy is."

Lady's air quickly changed, "really?"

Nero frowned, "Well, yeah."

Lady glanced over Nero's shoulder at Dante, who was getting up, the back of his hand at his lip. "Oddly nice of you, Dante."

Lady eyed Nero, before giving him a smirk, "You know, I think we…" she threw an arm over his shoulders, "…will get along nicely, compared to that stupid bum."

"I'm right here, Lady," Dante growled, as they all walked inside.

* * *

they all sat in a very clean room, on a very clean and white and pretty couch. Everything about this place, was at least 150x more clean then Dante's and Nero's room. Lady's roommate, Trish, offered the boys pizza of which Dante scoffed down and Nero bitched about not getting any. So they talked about Paparazzi. Apparently the girls had no clue, and were itching to find him as well. So they temporarily formed The Justice League and thought of a plan.

this is what they got:

"I suggest," Lady sat up straight, indicating that she thinks her plan is clear brilliance, "That you lure him out. Bait him."

"How?" Nero inquired.

"Organise a secret get-together, do some nasty shit, wait till he tries to take a snap shot, then BAM!" Lady punched the air then settled back down into the couch, "We got 'em."

"Right, but_ how_," Nero repeated, "How will he know we're having a secret-get-together, when it's a _secret-get-together_. We can't go into school one day and shout _'Hey everyone! Me and Dante are going to meet up and-!'_"

Nero paused, then turned to Dante, "What were you planning on doing?"

"I was hoping that you'd be give me a blow job."

"Right, _'I'm gonna give him a Blow-…!'_ Wait, what?"

Dante held back a laugh.

Trish raised her hands in a silencing matter, "Look, I get where you're coming from Nero, but the thing is: if this guy was able to find all those other secret-get-togethers, then what could possibly stop him from finding yours?"

"She's right Nero, we just _do it _and Papa-jerk will be there," Dante clapped him on the shoulder.

"And if he isn't?" Nero crossed his arms.

"Then we'll just have to try again." he began to grin, "And again, and again, and again…"

Nero blushed, "Once is enough, if he doesn't come the first time…forget it, we'll go with plan B."

"Aw," Dante faked hurt, "Shot down."

"So it's decided?" Trish said.

"Yep, you two are gonna be the bait," Lady confirmed.

Dante frowned, "And what do you two do?"

"Uh, we've done enough!" Lady snapped, "and consider yourself lucky you got my help."

Trish grinned saucily,"Have fun, boys!"

Nero's face fell into his hands.

* * *

It was a cold night after that day of school, a rainy day, followed by a dry, frozen night. Dante and Nero, however much they bickered along the way, saw this night as something to enjoy, for there's something they were both looking forward too.

Again…however much they bickered.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this," Nero growled.

Dante stopped walking. Nero was a couple of paces ahead before he realised Dante wasn't following anymore. He looked back at the older teen.

"We won't do it then." Dante told him.

"What?"

Nero was taken completely by surprise. Dante merely shrugged.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do," He said.

"No I-I-…" Nero opened his mouth without truly meaning to, "…It's okay. Really. I'm okay with it."

Dante raised an eyebrow.

Nero just snorted a laugh; trying to hide his embarrassment, "I was just arguing for the sake of it."

Nero kept walking.

Dante shook his head, "Things always gotta be complicated."

He looked around a bit, before deciding: "Hey, how about right here? Under the light."

They were on the footpath, across from a long-since-abandoned warehouse and it's parking lot. The parking lot was bordered with dull but oddly healthy looking bushes.

Nero studied the area, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, what if someone comes along…"

"You do realise that we're here for that exact reason?"

"You know what I mean."

Dante smirked, "Relax. This area is as empty as a ghost town. I know for a fact people rarely come here and even then it's at day."

Nero cocked his head curiously, leaning against the rough cement wall, "and why is that?"

Dante made himself comfy beside him, standing shoulder to shoulder with Nero. The heat exchanging between them was welcoming.

"This entire area was a hot spot for crime and mischief, like a slum for sinners. So they shut it off."

"You mean we're trespassing right now?"

"Yup."

Nero sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Great."

Dante lightly elbowed him, "Cool off, kid. Like I said, no one's going to see us."

"Except for some jerk off with a camera."

Dante shrugged off that comment, apparently just as unworried as he is unmoving.

"hey, speaking off which…" Dante dragged off.

Nero looked up to see Dante trapping him against the wall; the older boy was a breath away; he stared him down; warmed his body to the core instead of just his shoulder.

"We should get to work, yeah?"

Nero wasn't even shocked or nervous, he just let his eyes close, his head slant and allowed Dante to kiss him.

* * *

"Paparazzi" had his most precious possession hung around his neck, and no, sadly, it was not a noose. It was his - ridiculously pricey - camera. He polished the lens lovingly with the end of his shirt. He had followed the two gay guys for five blocks and lost them on the sixth. He was now trying to hunt them down again. Those two were bound to show something juicy for the camera, something that will get "Paparazzi" some more attention, of which he desperately craved. Besides the popularity he gets for going incognito like this, there is also the thrill of catching things so vile, so bad, so, so incredibly naughty in person and being able to share these things with others…that was so invigorating.

* * *

Nero had flipped them over, Dante's back pressed against the wall. He kissed wherever there was skin showing as he slowly went to his knees: Dante's neck, his collarbone, his stomach, he even kissed the palm of his hand as if he was a peasant worshipping a generous king. Nero's hands quickly made due with Dante's zipper and underwear, pulling them down to reveal Dante's.._.little friend_. He was at half mast and his size was almost daunting. Nero wasn't sure whether he was pleased or annoyed, because Dante was slightly bigger then him. Licking his lips nervously, Nero confessed his inexperience.

"Umm," Nero mumbled, "I don't know how to do this, what are the basics?"

Dante chuckled, "There aren't any "basics", kid, it all depends on the guy."

Nero blushed as his hands enclosed the base of Dante's large member, "What do you want me to do then?"

Dante let his hands grip Nero's shoulders - a gesture that wasn't as demanding as a hair grab, or as patient as keeping his hands off, "Just start by getting it wet."

* * *

He'd caught up with them.

The quiet student within him was iffy about breaking the rules and going into a restricted area, but he needed this scoop, the nosy, nagging, insistent, relentless part of his brain forced him on to find those two. It was like he'd been possessed by a demon…no…more like all these years of being good and polite had finally unveil some hidden demonic half he'd had since birth and only till now had it-…

wait. Hold that thought.

He saw them, and holy fuck, all worries of getting in trouble for trespassing flew from his mind: because he found his scoop.

The two infamous white haired duo:

Nero: the kid he suspected to be an interesting person the moment he saw that skirt and skinny jean combo.

And Dante: the metal head from hell in the scorching red jacket.

The two of them were definitely gay, but having them being gay for each other was just brilliant!

He watched with wide, half disgusted, half ecstatic eyes as Nero sucked Dante off like a professional. Paparazzi ducked behind a bush and got his camera ready.

With an almost itchy finger, he took the photo.

* * *

Dante climaxed into Nero's mouth.

Nero continued to suck, his mouth filling with jizz, until Dante was finished. When he was, Nero gave the tender glans a couple of more good sucks before pulling away to breathe.

after a moment, Dante did a double take, "Wait, did you just swallow that?"

Nero stiffened, looking up at him, "Was I not suppose too?"

Dante breathed a laugh, "Nah, it's fine, it's just…I didn't expect you to swallow."

They both looked to Dante's unwavering erection.

"Still not done yet," Dante teased.

Nero rolled his eyes, "You are the definition of 'insatiable', Dante."

But even as he said that, he was inching closer for a second go. Just as Nero's lips touched the tip of Dante's cock, right where excess cum accumulated and smeared across his lips, they heard the subtle click of a camera shot.

Nero's head snapped to the direction of the sound, and saw the silhouette of a person standing not too far away, holding a camera. It was too dark to make out features, but the glimmer on their face indicated that they were wearing glasses.

Nero hurriedly wiped his lips with the back of his hand and leaped up. The person in glasses turned and ran, Nero following in hot pursuit.

Dante hurriedly zipped up his jeans with fumbling hands. Squinting out into the dark, he saw Nero and the stranger in glasses running through the vacant parking lot. Getting his act together, he quickly ran after them.

* * *

**Yay! Celebration!**

**I have a LOT to make up for the time I was away. Because I HATE it when writers leave for a long time and leave me hangin' on a cliff, what I hate even more, is to be that writer! **

**anyway...Merry Christmas! Happy 2013! And all that Jazz! I hope you got as drunk I did!**

**hehe. =P**


	20. 20th Chapter!

**BTW, I got a new story up! Updates for that one are gonna be around Wednesday. Yup. I'm getting a little timetable going - and I don't see it working well. Anyway...**

* * *

20th Chapter

_connects with "Lights. Camera. Action."_

* * *

It never occurred to Dante that Nero might make a good rugby player one day, but when he saw the way the kid tackled four-eyes to the ground made him consider signing him up for the league.

The gangly pervert tried to fight back. Nero didn't have that much more mass then him, but while four-eyes was all fragile bones, Nero was all lean muscles. It was easily Nero's win.

Eventually the boy just curled up on himself and said, "Please don't rape me!"

Probably not the wisest of things to say.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You!" With every word Nero delivered another jaw breaking punch.

"Kid, hold up!" Dante had finally caught up.

He practically had to tear Nero off of him, which was like trying to tear a panther off of an antelope. Nero stood a few steps back, still breathing heavily, either from anger or from sprinting Dante wasn't entirely sure. He stood above the cowering runt.

Dante couldn't resist saying it: "You got knocked the fuck out."

"I di-di-didn't actually pass out, though," he mumbled.

"Don't tempt me," Nero warned.

Finally the perpetrator looked up at Dante. Dante was sure he knew him, or at least seen his face before. Then he realised he was the guy who had given him the poster to the Gay Bar where Nero worked.

"It was you, huh? Have you taken photos of us before?" Dante demanded.

The guy's eyes widened behind his glasses, "N-no! I swear!"

"Then why did you give me that poster?"

"I-I-I-I…" The guy seemed to go green in the street light, "…I was planning to…but I kind of lost you in that club."

"What's your name?" Dante asked.

"It's Matthew."

"Okay, look Matthew. I'm not-so-sorry to say that this is gonna hurt. A lot," Dante turned to Nero, and gestured towards Matthew, "Knock yourself out, kid."

Nero cracked his knuckles. He walked up tot he cowering figure and was about to give Matt a serious beat down, when the geek squealed: "No! Wait! Please don't hurt me! I wont do it anymore! I promise!"

Dante held up a hand to stop Nero. Shockingly, he complied.

"Seriously?" Dante asked.

"Y-yes," He said reluctantly.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Nero snarled, "If you're bullshiting us just to avoid getting your ass whooped you got another thing com-"

"Kid ain't kidding you know, Matt?" Dante said as if chiding a child, "He could seriously break your nose in. On that topic,_ I _could seriously break your nose in."

Dante smiled at Nero, "Hey, what do you know? We can have a three way brawl!"

"I don't think it would be a brawl Dante, more like a beat down."

"True."

"I mean it okay! I'll delete all the photo's I uploaded, and I'll even delete the photo's I have on camera!" Matthew begged.

"You're really keen to submit so quickly, huh?"

"Hey! This was all a Just-For-Fun thing! I'm not gonna get beat up over this!"

"Wise choice," Nero mumbled venomously, before glancing at Dante, "Should we take his word for it?"

Dante rubbed his chin as he thought, "I'm gonna say 'yes.' And if he doesn't, we'll get around to that beat down. _He_ can take _our_ word on that."

"S-s-so I can go home now?" Matthew whispered.

Nero grinned evilly, "Almost."

* * *

Trish and Lady had fun with Matthew.

But lets not go into, yes?

On the way out the door, Nero cast one last warning glare at Matthew to keep his word on deleting those photos. Before leaving him in the hands of the two most evil she-devils in the world.

Back in their room, the two of them had gotten changed into simple T-shirts and boxers for sleep. They both sat at their own beds, trying to bring up the same conversation. Despite popular beliefs, a blow-job _can _actually have a huge effect on a relationship. Just in case you're slower then a wet week, I thought I'd inform you.

Eventually Dante was the one who broke the ice, "Did you enjoy it?"

The question almost confused Nero, "Um…shouldn't I ask you that?"

"I asked first."

"Yeah, but…forget it."

"No, c'mon answer the question!"

"What? The question about whether or not I liked having your dick shoved down my throat?"

"Yes."

"Go blow yourself and find out, then."

"Ooh, keep talking dirty, kid, and this night could go a long way…"

"You are so-!"

"Handsome?"

"No, you're-!"

"Sexy?"

Dante…!"

Dante closed his mouth, but his eyes glittered with mirth. Nero sighed in relief at the sweet sound of silence. But then Dante opened his mouth again.

"My question still holds, kid."_  
_

"Oh, for the love of-!" Nero was about ready to tear his hair out, "I_ liked it,_ okay? Happy? Now just shut up and let's forget this ever happened!"

Dante stared at him for a long while, Nero couldn't see because he had his face in his hands, but he felt Dante's eyes on him. Eventually he looked up and saw Dante wearing an unreadable expression. Maybe it was knowing? Approving, somehow? He didn't know, like I said: unreadable. As it always is with Dante.

He'd had enough, he sighed and said, "Turn the light off."

Nero curled up in his bed sheet, his back to Dante, and tried to go to sleep.

He heard Dante get up and walk around. He hoped the guy was going to go turn the lights off. He did. The full moon outside kept everything illuminated with a dull, silvery blue glow. You know, this had become a thing; Dante wants something, but Nero is either not in the mood for it, or they get interrupted. It was aggravating.

Nero heard more footsteps...

...then the bed sheet was ripped off of Nero.

"What are y…-?" a hand clapped over his mouth.

Dante straddled Nero's hips, hovering above Nero in the semi-dark. The same position Nero was in _that night_. They could see each other clearly; it was bright enough for that. Dante tried his best to convey as much lust into his eyes as he felt, as he spoke huskily to Nero, with a heart-shattering grin.

"Do you like me?"

Hesitation. Very _prolonged_ hesitation. Before Nero slowly nodded his head.

Dante's grin grew, but it was becoming more soft and genuine.

"I like you too." He said. But only after he said it, did he realise how stupid he sounded saying it. Somethings just sound better in your head, really.

Nero said something behind Dante hand that sounded like, _now get off._

Dante smirked, as Nero tried to push him off.

"Relax. I just want to fuck you," he said it in the same way Nero had said _"I just want to kiss you"_ That Night.

Nero's eye widened almost comically. Dante removed his hand and dove in for a kiss.

If I was to be honest, at first, it wasn't exactly _mind blowing_. In fact it was kind of sloppy, because Nero wasn't responding. Until, finally, he seemed to flow with the movement, and was able to commence with that heavenly foreplay called "Canoodling".

Eventually, yeah, it was awesome. Nero's hands glided up inside Dante's shirt, feeling his toned stomach. Dante pulled away to help lift the shirt over his head. He did the same with Nero. Then, almost not a minute later of kissing, Nero started to reach for Dante's boxers. _Now_ it was mind-blowing: Dante was getting a green light, the best sign he could ask for right now. He couldn't get his last piece of garment off fast enough. He savoured in pulling off Nero's as well. The younger male raised his hips in order to help. Unknowingly, such a small thing as raising his hips like that made Dante's hormones do a circus flip. As for what he saw underneath, well lets just say he wasn't going to be subtle and romantic about this.

Dante repaid Nero's blow job with one of Dante's specials. Nero gripped at Dante's hair, as he did some…probably _illegal_ things to him. Well, Nero's innocent mind processed it as illegal, because pleasure that comes in shocks like this was almost painful, almost too much. But he'd have to be mental to say "stop" right now because, _god damn it_, this is the best he'd felt since he hit 12.

He felt rude to watch for some reason, but he did anyway, and couldn't bring himself to look away. Dante's expression was one of bliss, as he worshiped Nero's member like you wouldn't believe.

Eventually Nero felt his climax coming, and warned Dante. He stopped sucking Nero off and squeezed Nero's girth in a way to stop Nero from completion, like a cock ring with his forefinger and thumb. Nero groaned both in pleasure, pain, and full on frustration. When Dante was sure Nero wasn't going to come, he proceeded with the blow job until Nero needed to come again. And yet again, he stopped, letting Nero settle down, before continuing. He did it one more time, getting a few complaints form Nero. As a way of apology, Dante moved up Nero's body to kiss him. His mouth tasted like Nero's junk; which wasn't very nice. He responded anyway, finding himself loving it more then he pretended to hate it.

Dante did his best to prepare Nero, expecting the kid to act weirdly to the new sensation. But according to his reaction, it wasn't new. Nero's apparently fingered himself before. The image made Dante's already aching need a really, really _aching_ fucking _need._

Dante lined himself up to Nero's entranced. The head pressed into it, but didn't enter, it was too tight for an imitate penetration.

"You're not in," Nero noted helpfully. Despite the snide remark, Dante smirked and kept pressing.

Then their eyes locked; two pairs of very beautiful blue eyes staring into one another in semi-darkness.

Slowly, but surely, Dante squeezed inside, gritting his teeth at the sensation. The sound Nero made was between a hiss and a groan. The older teen wasn't sure he'd ever heard a more delicious sound.

"Ooh, _fuck! _Okay, you're in. Yeah, you're _really_ in-…oh! Oh,_ fuck,_ this hurts."

"Relax."

"How 'bout I shove my dick in your ass afterwards and see if _you_ like?"

Dante grinned, "Why not?"

Nero groaned. This time, however, it didn't sound in pain or in frustration, but in pleasure.

"You take somethings _way_ too seriously," finally, Nero smiled, gripping Dante's hair and impaling himself further onto Dante's member, "When we're done here, I swear I'm gonna make you regret that."

Dante chuckled then whispered into Nero's ear, "You talk _way_ too much during sex."

With that, Nero didn't say another coherent word for about…ooh, lets see, a good hour and a half?

Isn't boarding school just _the best?_

* * *

**The End**

_(Yes, I know, I'm evil.)_

* * *

**Yay! my b'day tomorrow! ****XD**

**Cheers!**

**Luna.**


	21. Just Toying Around

**So, now that I've had a little break (yes this was on hiatus but I forgot to, you know, put it ON hiatus.) And since I'm bored right now, and I'm going to be gone all week again, may as well do an especially lemony chapter for a change. Not so much a plot filled sponge cake, more a PWP. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Just Toying Around

_(does not connect with 20th Chapter)_

* * *

Lovers give each other gifts.

Gay, straight or in the middle; gifts are icing on the cake of any relationship - or so the stereotype goes. It could be flowers or chocolates or gold watches or mouthwash. However gifts can get a little drastic sometimes.

Dante doesn't give Nero many gifts. And when he does, it's less a sign of; "I love you lots", but more like; "I wouldn't mind seeing you in your birthday suit a tad bit more often."

Example one; they were int the lockers after gym, getting changed. Dante had so casually pulled open Nero's shorts and dropped his gift inside, than let the waistband slingshot into Nero's lower back. He'd yelped, before shaking his shorts of whatever Dante put inside them. What fell out was a pair of scantly lace briefs he would swear on his death bed he had not been wearing. He had quickly snatched up the briefs and shoved them in his jean pockets before the other boys could see.

A normal teen boy like Nero would've thrown the abominations away, and when Dante had asked, he said he had done exactly that.

However, Nero kept Dante's gifts, secretly, as to avoid embarrassment. He had only worn them once in the safety of his bedroom and only to see what he looks like in them:

_Hot. _

Of cause that is only one of many gifts. The latest gift the best by far.

* * *

It was a saturday evening when there was a knock at the door. Nero was watching T.V, a show about two demon-hunting brothers who's last name was typically taken after a rifle. Nero was a little bit addicted.

Anyway, when he heard the knock he got up to check. No one was there. However, at his feet was a little red gift bag. Nero just knew it was Dante with something new and perverted. He took it inside with him anyway.

He turned the T.V off and went to his room, where he sat at his bed and looked inside the bag. First thing he took out was a card that said, "Have fun," with a smiley face that somehow pulls off the most impish of all grins. Second thing he took out was a long string of very big beads. It took him a moment to try and figure out why Dante would buy him such a weird looking necklace, before realising these beads don't go around your neck.

"Oh," Was all he was able to mutter.

He dropped them back in the bag and put them at arms reach on the bed.

He went downstairs to continue watching his show [*cough* Supernatural *cough*] only to find the show had ended.

He flicked through the channels only to find nothing worth his time was on. As usual. Eventually he gave in and turned it off. He leant back into the couch, hands behind his head, bored.

Now what?

His mind travelled to the anal beads that were sitting in his room. It wasn't like anyone was watching. It's not like he's suppose to be shy about it; it's a gift from his boyfriend. Just a little bit of mucking around to pass the time.

Fuck it, Nero thought and got up and headed upstairs.

* * *

With the bag on his lap, he took out the anal beads, and a little lube bottle he missed before. He placed the lube on his bedside table. He stood up, absently rolling the beads around in his palms. He took in a deep breath before removing his clothes.

Fully naked, he kicked his pile of clothes to the side and laid down on the bed, propping his pillow on a comfortable angle, then leaning against it. His dick twitched as he spread his legs and brought his knees closer to his chest. He put the beads next to him and grabbed the lube. He squirted a fair amount into his palm, than rubbing it all over his hand; fingers and palm.

He gripped his dick with a backhanded grasp, giving the slight feel of someone else's hand instead of his. He stroke himself, occasionally changing pace and rhythm, until his member swelled to almost painful in his hand. Once he was fully erect, he put a bit more lube on his fingers, and let the digits glide down his shaft, over his ball sack, down between his legs, to tease his hole.

He let his fingers glide along the puckered rim of muscles, a shiver of pleasure eliciting from it. He slowly slipped his finger inside, down to the knuckle.

He used his free hand to play with his testicles as he pulled and pushed a single finger inside of him and out. He then put two fingers in. In and out, in and out. Slow and gradual.

He shifted around a bit till he was as comfortable as possible on his bed, before beginning to search for his prostate. He'd fingered himself plenty of times to know where it is by now. When he did find it, he let his sweet voice acknowledge the shock of pleasure. He run his fingers over that spot again and again, massaging it. He bit his lip, groaning and sighing as he played with himself.

He thought of all the dirty things Dante would be saying if he saw him right now - the perverted jack arse. The words were so sinful, and oh so spicy in Dante's purring voice.

When Nero deterred he was aroused enough he reached for the anal beads.

He stretched himself a bit, using his two fingers already inside of him. When he thought it was enough, he pulled them out and used the lube on the beads. there were seven beads, each of them roughly the size of a golf ball. He lowered them between his legs, and pressed the first one to his entrance. After a little resistance, he felt his hole give way and opening wider for the intrusion. Slowly spreading, before gulping it in greedily. Nero groaned at the feeling before pushing in the next just the same.

And the next.

And the next.

all seven of them, the line-up pushing deeper inside of him with each new addition. One of the beads was pressed into his prostate, having him arching his back and wildly yanking at his dick to try and get the best high he can. This was by far the best gift Dante had gotten him so far.

What would Dante say? Nero kept thinking. Oh, no doubt he'd comment about how vocal and sensitive he is. Dante likes it when he's openly honest about wether it feels good or not.

"It feels good," Nero assures no one, "It feels so good, Dante."

He was about to climax - oh, he was _maddeningly_ close - and at that very moment there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck!" Nero breathed, stopping himself, but it was too late. He released all over himself, strings of cum shooting out like projectiles. One even reached his chin, and hung there. He fell into an almost tranquil state; calming down after the orgasm with a content sigh.

Then the knock at the door came again, and Nero remembered that the world was still turning, and that time wasn't going to stop and allow him to recollect himself.

"Hey Nero, open up, it's Dante!"

Shit.

He thought Dante would just drop off the gift and piss off. But no, of all the times for Dante to come knocking, it had to be now. Nero tried to pull out the anal beads but they were stuck. He yanked at them and immediately regretted it when a shudder echoed the action.

He just couldn't get them out, he was too tense. Nero cursed at himself.

After a long, hard moment of internal debate and self loathing, he decided he'd have to get up just like this, put on some pants, tell Dante to piss off (as he usually does, and Dante won't complain) then the moment he's gone he can think about taking these infernal beads out and never be stupid enough to put them back in again.

And so he got up (with great difficulty) cleaned himself off with some tissues, put his pants on, and gradually made his way to the front door.

He opened the door, ready to say "Not in the mood, get lost." But Dante was right next to him and inside the house before he could take a breath. Dante slung an arm across Nero's neck to to grab hold of his shoulder, his mouth at his ear so his words vibrated Nero's tender core, "C'mon, what's with all the waiting around for? Aren't I allowed to drop by and see my cute boyfriend?"

as Dante passed him and headed for the fridge, he clapped Nero on the arse. Nero bit his lip, so instead of yelling "FUCK!" all that came out was a muffled; "Ffffffffffff!"

Dante opened the fridge and snatched the last slice of cold pizza. He ate it before he even closed the fridge.

"Anyway," He said, placing a PS3 game on the kitchen countertop, "I brought your game back."

"Thanks Dante, but can you come back later?" Nero said.

"Why?"

"I'm kind of busy right now, come back later tonight, babe."

Dante walked up to him and enveloped him in his arms, "Can we at least fool around a bit first?"

"Dante, seriously, I'm not in the mood for this," Nero tried desperately.

"What's the matter? You're acting like you've got a stick up your arse."

No shit, Nero thought.

"Well…I dunno, it's just…I just don't feel like it."

Dante snorted before leaning in and kissing Nero on the lips. Nero responded. He can't ever _not_ respond, it's second nature. Dante's lips were so soft, yet strong; moving against Nero's own with a sensual sort of firmness to them. Its hard to explain, if Nero had to explain it to you directly he would say something like "Ooh mmm, it's just…how that bottom lip just-….Mmmm…" yeah, just mumbled stuff like that. Dante is a damn good kisser, with a strawberry on top. Lets leave it at that.

"C'mon," Dante whispered huskily "just a little."

"Okay," Nero mumbled without thinking it through.

Dante brought him over to the couch, Nero tried to sit down without being too awkward about it. Which still looked awkward but Dante didn't seem to notice anything. He sat down next to him, and their lips were melding together once more. Hands ran up one another's shirts; along each others strong thighs; combing through their soft, white hair.

Dante slowly lowered Nero onto his back, the kid moving around a bit so he wasn't too uncomfortable, which was nearly impossible, because if he laid down in the wrong position, one of those beads are going to rub against his prostate again and he's gonna be so fucking embarrassed. Dante pulled Nero's shirt off and threw it away. It fell on the T.V like a miniature theatre curtain.

Dante kissed Nero's naval. Nero hummed a delicious little noise of encouragement. Dante plucked open his jean buttons, before pulling down the zip, worshiping Nero's abs with his lips as he does this.

He pulled the jeans down to mid thigh. He pulled Nero's dick out of his briefs, and began to leisurely stroke it. Nero shifted nervously, hoping Dante will settle for a blow job and won't go further down to discover Nero's embarrassing predicament.

Dante mouthed the pale pink head, loving the sound of Nero's gasps and sighs. He wet Nero's entire member with his tongue and lips, before deep throating him. Nero gripped Dante's hair as Dante began to bob his head on Nero's dick, fondling his balls as well.

While Nero was so distracted with the pleasure, he hadn't noticed the fact that Dante was pulling his briefs down.

Dante pulled away so he could check out Nero's hole. He was a little perplexed when he saw there was something hanging out…was that a piece of string? It somehow looked familiar.

Nero gasped in shock when he realised why Dante had stopped, and why he looked so confused.

Then Dante grinned like the cheshire cat, "So you honestly _did_ have a stick up your ass? No wonder."

He wrapped the string around his index finger, and gave it a gentle yank. Dante enjoyed the little grunt Nero made as a response.

"I honestly did not think you were going to use it so quickly. I was planning on using it on you right away."

Dante gave the string another little yank. Nero didn't bother to muffle his voice.

"But I kinda forgot to get the video game you wanted so I went back quickly to get it and left the gift bag at your door."

Typical Dante. He forgets these things all the time. He also says such kill-mood things during sex, yet it doesn't actually kill the mood. Maybe it's the sound of his voice that made just about anything sound sexy and erotic, a bit like French.

"Shut up and fuck me, Dante," Nero growled.

Dante chuckled, before slowly pulling at the string.

Nero moaned as he felt them move inside of him. Dante whispered encouragement's for Nero to "relax" and "open up."

Dante kissed and fondled Nero as he pulled the anal beads out one by one. Nero took Dante's shirt off, his hands shamelessly feeling Dante's well-toned torso.

When they were all out Dante unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock.

Dante lifted Nero's legs over his shoulders, before leaning down and sharing a long, heated kiss.

Nero began to stroke his manhood, as Dante's eager cock slowly eased it's head inside of him. Dante sat there, teasing Nero and making him moan in want. Nero rolled his hips, impaling himself a little further. Dante chuckled, "Whats with the rush?"

Nero groaned, half in pleasure, half in aggravation, "Move, you asshole!"

The beads had prepared Nero splendidly, Dante could start thrusting away inside Nero's tight heat and it didn't even hurt. Nero, like a good boy, did not muffle his voice. Whenever Dante hit something good, he wouldn't bite his lip, he would howl and moan freely. Dante loved that. Despite Nero's stubbornness, when it comes to sex, it's all about Dante's pleasure first, and his second.

That isn't to say, he wasn't having a good time. Quite the drastic opposite.

Dante was thrusting so deep and so hard into Nero, that the couch was squeaking and scraping against the floor a little. Maybe that's just because it's an old couch, but who cares about the couch. Dante whispered dirty things into Nero's ear, some slightly embarrassing, but not the least bit kill-joy.

It was about two hours later that they actually came. Dante stroked Nero's dick in time with his fervent thrusts. Nero moved his hips with him, the sound of flesh against flesh loud, but muted out by the sound of their voices.

"Dante," Nero breathed out between moans, "I-I'm gonna c-…!"

Dante felt Nero's walls constrict around him, bringing his end nearer, "I know, me too."

With a few more deep thrusts inside of Nero, each thrust brushing his prostate, Nero climaxed a second time that evening. Dante, balls full and heavy with semen, came hard inside Nero.

He stopped thrusting, just stayed buried inside Nero as the orgasm took them five thousand miles up and away.

Then as they slowly came back down, Nero realised something; god gave man a penis and a brain, and only enough blood to function one at a time.

"Oh fuck," was all he said.

Dante buried his face into the junction of Nero's neck and gave a little groan as he still tried to recollect himself.

after a moment of blissful numbness, Dante spoke into Nero's throat.

"So," he said, "maybe I should buy you more gifts from now on?"

* * *

**Hurray for PWP!**

**Cheers!**

**Luna.**


	22. The First Date

**Yay, the first sequel! Let's celebrate! **

**No?**

**Okay.**

**Cheers anyway!**

* * *

The First Date

_[Sequel to Ooh, Mr. Sparda!]_

* * *

"Really Dante?" Nero shook his head as he took in the surroundings. There was a bar on one side of the room, the walls made from mahogany with large glass windows that had a perfect view of the glittering teal sea. The place was packed; family get togethers, couples, and old friends all cramped and chattering away at tables.

"Well, it's our first date, I thought it might as well be something special."

"And trust you to chose a pizza place," Nero told him.

"Hey, it's a _new_ pizza place, and you gotta admit it's pretty classy, ain't it?"

Yes, it really was. For a pizza place, it seemed more like a Steak House. The smell of exotic seasonings came from the kitchen, wafting through the warm air. The bar was lined with drinks of all sizes, colours and age.

Dante and Nero were dressed well for the occasion. Dante had actually bothered with a black pin-stripped dress shirt, and donned a deep red leather jacket. Black leather pant's and cowboy boots completed his look. Nero was in a denim coat and a plain white tee under a black vest. He also wore a large belt buckle with a skull and roses design, raw jeans and combat boots.

Standing next to him, Nero could smell a nice, musky cologne on Dante that made him lean closer to him.

Dante steered Nero to their table; a small round one next to the window with the best view of the early afternoon beach. Nero took off his coat and hung it on the back of his chair before sitting down, while Dante kept his on, happy and well fitted in his red leather.

People were casting them occasional glances. Some assumed they were just father and son, while others thought Dante was a different kind of daddy; the sugary kind. How the two white haired males sat, stared, and talked to one another gave big hints to their sexual orientation. Some didn't mind that they were the same sex, what they _did _mind was that Nero was noticeably younger than Dante.

Despite all this, everyone minded their own business, and Nero and Dante didn't spare them any acknowledgement. They were there to eat, not to hassle.

Dante leaned back casually in his chair, seemingly comfortable. Nero fidgeted in his seat, constantly glancing at the front entrance like a child would peak at his closet door in the middle of the night.

"So, do you know what your having?" Dante asked, flipping through the drinks menu.

"Huh?" Nero mumbled, before answer, "Oh, uh, I'll have whatever your having. Just as long as it doesn't have olives."

Dante grinned, "Perfect! What about drinks?"

"I'll have pepsi."

"No no, _drinks."_

"Oh, uh, I'm underage."

"I'm not, so you can have some of 'mine'," Dante offered.

Nero frowned worriedly, before looking around. Some teens were doing the same thing; getting their parents or guardians to get them alcohol, the staff weren't paying much mind to it. Why not?

"Sure," Nero said, "I'll have whatever your having."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "Okay then."

Dante leaned back in his chair and waved the waiter over. He ordered two large supremes, with no olives on both, and two glasses of Scotch & Soda.

When the waiter dotted it down and left, Nero stared out at the beach, his knee jittering nervously.

Dante noticed this and leant forward as he said, "Ever been on a date before?"

"Yes," Nero said, "But only once or twice with Hunter…before…"

"Ah, right," Dante cut him off, trying to keep the day a bright one, "But what I mean to say is, you seem pretty lively."

Nero flashed a small smile in a typically irresistible fashion, "I guess I'm just exited to be doing this kind of thing again."

Dante smiled as well, "I'm glad to hear it."

The waiter shortly brought two stout glasses of Scotch&Soda to their table and placed them both in front of Dante. When the waiter had left, saying their pizza will be here soon, Dante put one of the glasses in front of Nero. The two raised their chilled glasses.

"Cheers," Dante said, before taking a swig.

To Dante, it was like drinking light smoke; refreshing and a dry hit. To Nero, it burned. He coughed into his hand, stifling himself as to not cause a scene. Dante watched with suppressed mirth as Nero's eyes began to tear up and his back shook from his coughing fit.

"You okay kid?" He chuckled.

When Nero got some level of control he said, "Yeah [cough] I'm [cough] fine…"

His shoulder still jutting with each muffled cough, he took another tentative sip, this time taking it much better than the first. Than he took another one. Another one.

When he got used to it he said, "Wow, that's actually not bad."

Dante smiled and tapped glasses with Nero before they both had a good gulp.

"You know what?" Nero said as he put his scotch down, "I think you're a bad influence."

"Me? No way. You wound me, kid," Dante said sarcastically.

Nero snorted a laugh before shaking his head. Then Nero looked up at Dante and couldn't help but stare. The lighting from the window - the sun reflecting off the water as well as blazing from the sky - highlighted Dante's face and dilated his pupils to specks, to the point where his eyes had become glowing, pale blue pools. If a soul had a physical colour, it would be Dante's eyes. Dante caught Nero's staring. Nero just smiled, biting his lip, before looking down at the brown gold swirl of his drink.

After a moment of talking about school and work - two things which interwove and branched off to weird conversations - their pizza arrived.

They were large pizza's alright, steaming and wafting the air with the aroma of exotic herbs. When they were set down in front of them, the waiter left and Dante thanked him, However, Dante's smile dropped when he noticed something very, very wrong.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

Nero had a slice of pizza already halfway in his mouth. When Dante spoke up, he froze and left it their, looking up at him innocently.

"What?" He mumbled around his mouthful of pizza.

"How come you've got no olives and yet I do?"

Nero shrugged, before continuing eating.

"Honestly you'd think a fancy place would get your order right." Dante shook his head before tediously beginning to pick at the olives.

Then he got an idea.

He pretended to be looking out of the window down at the beach and said, "Damn, look at that hottie down there!"

Nero looked eagerly. When he did, Dante quickly swapped their pizzas.

"Where?" Nero said, still looking.

"Oh, you missed him. Too bad. Lets eat!"

Nero shrugged it off and went to eat, before notching the black little monsters on his pizza, and that he now has a full plate again. He looked over with a deadpanned look to see Dante happily chowing down on his olive-free pizza.

"Real mature, Dante," Nero grumbled before picking off the olives, "Oh well, more for me."

* * *

When they were done eating, the sun was nearly about to set. They had been chatting for a while at that table, before Dante got up and helped Nero put on his coat.

"Where'd you wanna go now?" Dante asked, his fingers slipping in-between Nero's, "It's a long weekend, school isn't till Tuesday, and today's Saturday, so what'd you wanna do?"

"Well," Nero scratched the side of his nose, "I was thinking about a hotel."

Dante grinned at that, giving Nero's ass a pinch, just to make fun of him more than anything, "Sounds good to me."

Dante had his motorcycle, which Nero absolutely loved riding bitch on. Can't deny that going 100 miles per hour swerving through traffic while pressed into your boyfriends back isn't a joy ride, am I right?

The sound of that purring beast was a riot all on it's own. Dante's body warmth and rock-solid back was just whipping the cream.

Nero, his hair whipping his face, yelled in Dante's ear over the roar of the bike and blast of the wind, "…We there yet!?"

"Pretty much!" He shouted back, before nodding his head further up the road at a tall motel building, "That's it over there!"

"It's huge!"

"And cheap! Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all!"

Just for fun, Dante revved, making the bike do a front wheelie, and Nero whooped in delight. The bike fell back down and then Dante went speeding in front of the cars to turn at the hotel car park.

* * *

Dante chose a room at random, and it just so happened to have a great view of the sunset. It bathed their simple hotel room in a warm glow. Upon entering, Nero removed his coat and placed it on a table before going out onto the balcony. He leaned his elbows against the railing, staring at the sun as it slowly melted away into the line where ocean met sky. With this silence, his worries were able to surface under the content his mind had finally been able to settle in. Not a moment of solitary to himself, watching the sunset, before his moment of quiet was welcomingly intruded. Dante's arms wrapped around his torso, hands gliding over his toned features. With a deep breath in, and out, his problems were buried before they could truly arise. He leaned away from the railing and reached with one hand behind himself to grip Dante's hair, the older male worshipping Nero's neck. His other hand gently grasped Dante's wrist, subtly guiding it to his jeans, where Dante traced his fingers along the V in Nero's stomach, and teased the clasp of his decorative belt.

"Not bad for a first date, huh?" Dante boasted.

"No, not bad at all. A bit of a shock really."

"What's so shocking?"

"I had no idea you could be such a hopeless romantic."

Dante chuckled before effortlessly unclasping Nero's belt with one hand, "I try. But I'm kind of all out of 'Romantic' right now."

Nero chuckled bawdily, "Nothing wrong with that."

Dante's hand glided down, past the hem of Nero's jeans to rub his package, eliciting a wanton moan from his lips, "...Nothing wrong with that at all..."

Dante's skilful hand brought Nero to a squirming, moaning, and rock-hard state within a couple of minutes. Nero's fingers let go of Dante's hair, traced his jawline with a featherlight touch, before gripping his chin and turning his head to the side so he could lock lips with him. Dante's lips were as firm and juicy as ever. Velvet soft, yet strong and demanding.

Nero's lips, full and soft; bliss. His tongue; sin. But no matter how many times Nero tried, he never won at dominance when it came to making out. He didn't mind much, what's there to mind?

Nero turned in Dante's arms, a second of parting, before colliding his lips with Dante's again.

He removed Dante's leather jacket, and threw it only the balcony floor. Upon realising they were indeed on a balcony, within view of passers by, he quickly shoved Dante through the balcony door. Dante, although startled, was able to reach out and grab Nero and pull him along with him onto the carpet floor.

Nero straddled his torso, and with a cheeky smile straightened up and took off his loosened belt. He proceeded to slowly remove his vest, then his T-shirt, exposing his beautiful top half to Dante. He hooked his thumbs in the hem of his jeans, pulling them down only enough to see traces of pubic hair and the curve of his hipbone. The tease was working, Dante's crotch was growing hotter and hotter in the confines of his black pants. His sizeable cock strained to be let out of it's imprisonment.

Dante reached up to assist in unzipping Nero's jeans. He pulled down at the hem, before gripping his hips. Without warning Dante flipped them over, Nero's legs hooked over his shoulders. He was then pealing the jeans off of his legs, Nero raising his hips to make it easier. The pants were then thrown away across the room.

Dante leaned down to share another heated kiss. Nero's breath was coming in short pants now. He hooked his arms around Dante's neck, and Dante lifted him up to straddle him in his lap. The position looked awkward, and painful if it wasn't for Nero's light weight and flexibility. But in that position Dante was able to stand up long enough, only to collapse on the bed, They bounced and Nero couldn't help but giggle. He was quickly silenced by Dante's eager lips.

The older male quickly made due with Nero's last remaining clothing, greedily yanking the white briefs off to reveal Nero's aching need, in all its large, dripping glory and tenderness. Dante gave it a few slow strokes, rubbing his thumb into the vein underneath the head, as he sucked on his own fingers. Nero watched as his lips wrapped around those digits, sucking, before pulling out and reaching down to prepare Nero's entrance for the coming penetration.

Nero groaned at the feeling, his very core shivering, his body language screaming, _"Yes!"._

Dante never forgot. As he removed his clothes, as he stared at Nero's horny expression, as he felt the elastic muscles of his thighs, as he aligned his eager cock with Nero's twitching hole...that what he was doing was wrong. He was a grown man, a teacher no less, sleeping with a minor. If they were found out, he would no doubt loose his job.

And when Dante entered Nero, he knew that he would be absolutely worth it.


	23. Don't Answer The Phone

**Hmm, yup-yup, this is the first lemon that I'm happy with. Why, lieutenant, I'm becoming a Seasoned Pervert!**

**Anyways, I promise the story will be more story based in the next chapter, **

**cheers!**

**Luna.**

* * *

Don't Answer The Phone

_[Connects with "First Date"]_

* * *

_Nero__ removed Dante's leather jacket, and threw it onto the balcony floor. Upon realising they were indeed on a balcony, within view of passers by, he quickly shoved Dante back inside. Dante, although startled, was able to reach out and grab Nero and pull him along with him onto the carpet floor._

_Nero straddled his torso, and with a cheeky smile straightened up and took off his loosened belt. He proceeded to slowly remove his vest, then his T-shirt, exposing his beautiful torso to Dante. He hooked his thumbs in the hem of his jeans, pulling them down only enough to see traces of pubic hair and the curve of his hipbone. The tease was working, Dante's crotch was growing hotter and hotter in the confines of his black pants. His sizeable cock strained to be let out of it's imprisonment._

How long can Nero keep Dante to himself?

_Dante reached up to assist in unzipping Nero's jeans. He pulled down at the hem, before gripping his hips. Without warning Dante flipped them over, Nero's legs hooked over Dante's shoulders. Dante was then pealing the jeans off of Nero's legs, Nero raising his hips to make it easier. The pants were then thrown away across the room._

How long until they're discovered?

_Dante leaned down to share another heated kiss. Nero's breath was coming in short pants now. He hooked his arms around Dante's neck, and Dante lifted him up to straddle him in his lap. The position looked awkward, and painful if it wasn't for Nero's light weight and flexibility. But in that position Dante was able to stand up long enough, only to collapse on the bed, They bounced and Nero couldn't help but giggle. He was quickly silenced by Dante's eager lips._

What about his dad? In Jail? For how certain was he to stay there?

_The older male quickly made due with Nero's last remaining clothing, greedily yanking the white briefs off to reveal Nero's aching need, in all its large, dripping glory and tenderness. Dante gave it a few slow strokes, rubbing his thumb into the vein underneath the head, as he sucked on his own fingers. Nero watched as his lips wrapped around those digits, sucking, before pulling out and reaching down to prepare Nero's entrance for the coming penetration._

What about Nero's mother? How long does she have?

_Nero groaned at the feeling, his very core shivering, his body language screaming, "Yes!"._

These are the questions that were running through Nero's head on the balcony. Strange, how he can do the rump dance with Dante with so many problems on his mind. Strange, to do such sinful actions during a time where a normal person would be crying their eyes out and praying to their God.

_…what he was doing was wrong. Dante was a grown man, a teacher no less, sleeping with a minor. If they were found out, he would no doubt loose his job…_

Does he even care, though? Do either of them care?

Not right now they don't.

* * *

Dante felt Nero's leg muscles tense as he began to enter him. Nero was silent as he entered, but his mouth hung open in a mute scream. Dante grabbed his cock, and stopped pushing inside, just sat there and fervently masturbated Nero. Nero's shoulders trembled as Dante did this. Dante kept pumping, in such a way and at such a pace, that he earned a hitched moan from Nero's silence.

"You don't have to hold yourself back," Dante whispered, "Just go with it, Nero, just let yourself go."

Nero bit his lip, before his breathing became shaky, and he moaned freely at the pleasure pricking his very nerves. Dante, almost going mad at the feel of Nero's tight cavern, began to push in further.

After so many times doing this very exotic rumba, Nero's walls had become use to Dante's member; as if the constricting muscles were welcoming Dante home, enveloping him in a warm, strong hug. Nero's back arched as Dante delved deeper inside of him, closing his eyes, gripping Dante's hair.

Finally, he was as far as he could go, and he let out a long breath, before pulling out halfway. He began slowly undulating his hips against Nero. He wasn't going very deep, and not very fast, and for a little while, Nero was wondering what he was doing. He opened his eyes to look at Dante slightly disappointedly. However, there was a strange expression on the elder's face. Nero quickly realised what he was doing: He wanted Nero to tell him to go faster…to go harder.

Nero stubbornly kept his lips shut and tried to roll his hips into Dante's, trying to sheath him deeper inside, but Dante merely moved away, teasing him.

It was all fun and games (and aggravation) before Dante hit something good with his shallow thrusts. Nero's beautiful voice resonated as a result; his key barely below soprano.

Dante smirked, before shifting himself to a better angle, then projectiled himself into that spot again. Nero cried out again, clawing at Dante's shoulder blades.

"Fu-fu-fuuuck…" Nero stuttered.

Dante leant in, and Nero cursed broadly.

"What is it?" Dante asked, faking ignorance. He stopped moving.

"Oh, for fuck sake, Dante…!"

"What?" Dante asked.

Nero groaned before mumbling, "Harder…do it harder…"

"like this?"

Dante thrust into Nero with a strong jut of his hips.

"Ah…ah…ah..!" Nero shouted as Dante started to do him harder, just as he asked.

"F-faster!" Nero shouted into Dante's neck.

He obliged, hitting Nero's prostate dead on with every stab of his large manhood.

Nero was as vocal as the squeaking springs of the mattress underneath them, and when Dante grabbed his dick and started wanking him, he was as good as gone.

Nero swore; "Fuck!" with every hit to his prostate. Each word began to morph into one another, since Dante's pace was so quick and strong. Dante said dirty things in Nero's ear, the kind of things that would have nun's chasing after you with maces and holy water.

After a long while…a long mind-blowing while, Dante cupped Nero's face in his hands. He took in Nero's boyish features, the hot blush, the heated look, the sweaty forehead and pouty, bruised lips.

"Dante…I'm gonna cu-…!"

"Yeah, me too. Come on, we'll do it together," Dante fucked Nero as hard and as deep as he could, fervent and eager as he balanced on the cliff, ready to tumble off into the crashing surf below. His body trembled, but he kept at it - almost there.

Nero could hardly contain himself, and as his end drew nearer, he lost his reason for holding back his voice in the first place. Finally it hit them both.

Nero just about curled up into a ball, grabbing onto Dante as if his life depended on it. Blood rushed to his head, to his face; he could hear the roar of the ocean in his ears as a tidal wave of pleasure took him out with the current, possibly never to be seen again.

* * *

He doesn't remember falling back onto the sheets, it felt like something happening to someone else. Someone else was panting like a dog, and someone else had Dante sweaty and gasping on his chest. Then Nero remembered that Dante was his man, and that someone was in fact Nero himself, and quickly came back, with a beating heart that made his chest thump.

As the haze cleared, he was vaguely aware of his own semen that covered his stomach, but he was fully aware of Dante's jizz oozing inside of him.

Dante breathlessly chuckled into the pillow next to Nero's ear, before muttering, _"Damn,_ Nero..."

He wanted to reply, to laugh at least, but he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Twilight was staining the room a shade of navy blue, and his eyelids succumbed to the dusk and his exhaustion from the orgasm. All he could do was fall asleep, lulled to the sound of Dante's vibrating voice, saying sweet nothings against his neck. He drifted off from paradise and into nightmares.

* * *

_Everything underneath Nero melted away - he almost couldn't remember anything ever being there. He began to fall. He felt as if his body fell first, and his conscious second. Down, down, not sure where's he's heading. Dread sunk into his skin. All he knows is that the pain is going to be explosive when he hits._

He felt the rush of the ground meeting him; the force of this frenzied motion being interrupted. He woke with a start; the movement of the dream being followed through into real life made him feel dizzy.

Nero looked over at Dante, releaved to see him lying there. Nero calmed down at the sight of Dante's sleeping form in the dark. it was late, midnight late, maybe even two o'clock in the morning.

Nero gazed at Dante until his eyes adjusted, making out a hazy glow of his white hair in the dark, a meek outline of his features; sharp jaw, straight nose, stubble. The rise and fall of his chest under the bedsheet.

After a moment, he shifted and gave a deep sigh out through his nose. Dante drowsily opened his eyes to slits, peaking over at the younger male before giving a lazy smile.

"What's up, kid?" he croaked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Without a significant warning or reason, Nero leant over and kissed Dante, tenderly. Dante, although slightly taken off guard, responded as if by second nature.

Nero pulled away to gaze down at Dante's face for a moment, before leaning in again, his soft lips enclosing the older male's, savouring the feel of them, selfishly refusing to part for another moment. He climbed on top of Dante, the bed sheets rustling, their lips revelling in each other without dignity.

Nero worshipped Dante. Absorbed himself with the feel of his lips, the warmth of his naked skin, the drumming of his heart. He loved how - despite his obsessive phase - Dante was responding, as always, with equal eagerness. Nero moaned at the feel of Dante's skilled hands massaging the lean muscles of Nero's body, fingers occasionally gliding along the convexity of his arse.

Nero travelled further down, kissing and suckling Dante's chest, occasionally flicking his tongue over Dante's nipples. He mapped out every crevice of his stomach, running his hands along Dante's strong thighs as he did this.

When Nero disappeared under the sheets, Dante hastily ripped the bedsheets away, revealing the tender boy who was know breathing along the hard shaft of Dante's manhood.

Dante adjusted the pillows at his back so as to get comfortable, and a better view, as Nero grabbed hold of Dante's girth, featherlight, and wrapped his beautiful full lips around the head.

He gave it a couple of good, hardy sucks before pulling away with an audible wet 'pop'. He went over and began to lick along Dante's shaft, spreading his saliva all over the pulsing flesh. As he did this, he pressed his index finger into the hole of Dante's cock, pressing into it, and rubbing. His other hand played with his balls.

Dante gulped, before letting out a low moan when Nero went back and took the head into his mouth again. His tongue stroked across the smooth surface of the crown.

Than Nero went further down, by about three inches. He began to bob his head.

With every dozen nods, Nero would go a little further, making sure to press his tongue into the right spots. Working his mouth, his jaw aching at the effort to keep his teeth off of it. The taste was odd, Nero didn't entirely love it, but he didn't hate it. He sucked and liked and gulped down Dante's flavour, knowing it was going to be there when he wakes up at daylight.

Weirdest part of that is, he didn't mind.

Nero, after a while had all of Dante in his mouth, deep throating him like a bloody winner.

As he fucked Dante with his mouth, he closed his eyes, savouring the senses; the sound of Dante's voice, the taste of his dick, the smell of him - traces of deodorant still lingering in the air amongst the humid smell of sex, and the feel of him in his mouth, on his lips, stretching and pulsing. Nero reached down under, between his thighs, and grabbed his own fella; the poor, aching thing had been dangling there, ignored.

He began to stroke it, and play with it with advanced skills. The sound of Dante's approving groans and jolts of his hips were making Nero's teenage hormone's go crazy.

Nero pulled away, lips glazed with saliva. He rubbed his cheek against the underside of Dante's length, eyes closed. The older man couldn't help but picture the kid as a needy kitten at this display of affection. Nero peaked up at him with a cute and impish look.

"I'm getting better, aren't I?"

Dante would've laughed if he could've found the breath to do so. Nero had always been good at this, but he's started to get _really_ good at this.

Nero went to continue the B.J, but his phone rang. He stopped.

Dante growled in aggravation before saying, "Ignore it."

"Who could be calling at…?"

Despite what Dante said, Nero apologised, and sat at the end of the bed as he took the call. It could've been the hospital after all, about his mother. However when he heard the voice on the other end, he wished he_ had_ ignored it.

"Hey, Nero," Said David.

Nero's heart skipped a beat. His naked body suddenly felt vulnerable to the stab of cold air that drifted by.

"Look…" He said, his voice forcefully pleasant, like a snake trying to sound like a bird, "…there's a policeman supervising me right now, so I can't say everything I would _like_ to say to you…but just kno-…"

Nero hung up and threw the phone across the room, shivering.

"Nero?" Dante mumbled.

He placed a warm hand on Nero's shoulders. Nero fell into the source of heat, and Dante was there to hold him. the moment Dante heard who was on the phone, he moved Nero back under the sheets for warmth, their previous activities postponed until a better date. Neither of them were in the mood anymore.

Well, lesson well learnt; during sex, phones off at all times, and if phones are on, do not fucking answer the phone.


	24. Later When Hell's a Little Less Hot

**Hmm, this sequel is a bit dark. And also very lemony. A dark lemon. Lemon chocolate. Lemon flavoured...dark chocolate. Okay, never mind.**

**Cheers!**

* * *

Later; When Hell's a Little Less Hot.

_connects with "Don't Answer The Phone"_

* * *

Nero had a dreamless sleep. The hours past as a delusion of time as he hung in half-reassuring, half-traumatising blackness.

When he roused from that limbo, he found Dante holding him close in his arms, and still asleep. The elder's warmth made him snuggle deeper into him; finding comfort there. He remembered all too soon of his dad's phone call. Despite being in warm arms, he shivered as his blood went cold. God, what did he want? Nero almost wished he had kept the phone on just to know, but...he was naked when he was on the phone with him. He kept thinking what his dad would've said if he'd known how bad his timing was - at what Nero was doing the moment he rang.

Nero squeezed his eyes closed, humiliated, buried his face in Dante's neck and took a deep, shaky breath to calm his nerves. At Nero's obvious unease, Dante unconsciously wound his arms tighter around the smaller male and nuzzled his hair with his nose. Nero smiled and he calmed down a little. Everything will be fine as long as these arms are around him. Everything will be fine as long as Dante's here, big strong Dante.

right?

Nero's legs were wound with Dante's, and he subconsciously began to rub his calf against his lower leg, as an action of affection. Dante shifted and sighed. Nero could feel the lazy smirk forming on his lips.

"I dunno what you're doin' but keep doin' it...feels nice," Dante mumbled drowsily into his hair.

Nero chuckled, before stopping, "You're finally up."

"Nope."

He chuckled again before pushing against Dante's chest, trying to get away, but the man's grip was stubbornly strong. This action made Nero's lower back explode with cramps. He hissed in pain but quickly ignored it.

Nero grumbled irritatedly into Dante's chest, "C'mon...we need to get up and have a shower!"

"A shower? Together?"

"Sure."

The bed sheets were suddenly gone in a whoosh, and Dante was first up. He patted Nero's arse playfully, "C'mon, up you get! Showers!"

Nero rolled his eyes and grumbled a curse at him before getting up and following him to the bathroom.

* * *

The shower wasn't actually a shower per say, it was one of those hybrids between a shower and a bath. It was a _hotel_ shower/bath hybrid too, so it looked slightly awkward to operate. Luckily all the extra buttons were for the spa function in the bath, which wasn't what they wanted at the moment. There was a small towel rack for a hand towel on the inside of the glass panel, as well as a bit of space at the head of the bath for shower products. All that was there though was a bar of soap and two tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

Dante leant over the bath tub and turned the shower on, he waited for it to heat up. Nero eyed Dante's naked body before timidly wrapping his arms around his waste. He began to trail kisses along his neck. Dante chuckled, enjoying the feel of Nero's body pressing into his own. He kept a hand under the spray until it began to heat up. When it did, he stepped in, Nero came in shortly after and closed the glass shut. Under the massaging spray of the shower, Dante cupped Nero's cheek and claimed his lips. His free arm wrapped around his waist, tracing patterns along his side. Nero's soft lips moved against Dante's with thorough skill, so thorough, it now felt simply bewitching to feel against his own. He ran his hands along the contours of Nero's body, before licking the crease of his lips. Nero pulled away, glancing up at him through wet lashes. He smiled before diving in to lick the corner of Dante's lips, and snake his tongue inside the elder's mouth. Dante allowed it, and Nero seized his opportunity of control with vigour. He clawed with blunt nails at Dante's back, and he felt a rush in his crotch when Dante's tongue began to dance with his. During their steamy make-out session, Nero felt something stab at his abdomen, he didn't need to look down to know it was Dante's manhood making his presence known. At this little touch his own dick twitched, and his memory was jogged back to last night. He remembered that they were interrupted. Good a time as any for a continuation, he thought. Nero leant down to push the soap and hair products away at the head of the bath. He gripped Dante's bicep and said, "have a seat," with a devilish grin.

Dante, liking the look in Nero's blue eyes, obliged. Though the tile was biting cold, he still sat down and watched as Nero knelt between his strong thighs. Dante's member was pointing straight at Nero as if demanding for attention. The younger male wrapped a wet palm around the shaft and began to pump it, his eyes trained on the foreskin as it glided up and down the shaft, over the head and back. He licked the underside of his cock, when he reached the tip, he let his tongue flick along the slit before engulfing the head. He started bobbing straight away, tongue massaging the pulsing flesh and sucking down the flavour. Dante bit his lip as he watched this, melting in the feel of his member being devoured by that hot, wet cavern. Nero pulled away rather soon, and before Dante could wonder what he was doing, Nero was yanking him off, and going for his testicles eagerly.

Nero watched Dante's expressions. The older male was well composed, but his eyes were closed and his lips were smacking hungrily. Nero didn't want him to feel good, he wanted him to feel explosive, on fire; how he makes Nero feel everytime they have sex. Nero had read somewhere that how to do that is very simple, it's just a matter of wether or not Dante will let him do it.

As Nero suckled his balls, he subtly slid his finger down, rubbing the spans of skin between Dante's testicles and his crack. Dante didn't give any signs against it, so he slid that single finger a bit further, to tease his entrance. Dante merely smirked, eyes still closed, and shifted his position as to get more comfy. Taking this as a sign to keep going, Nero buried the finger inside Dante's hole - arousal had loosen the walls but it was still a tight fit. He hooked the digit and massaged Dante's inner muscles, searching for his prostate. As he did this his lips travelled back up the shaft of Dante's cock with wet kisses before wrapping around the sensitive head. He sucked and hummed around the smooth flesh, finger still gliding along Dante's inner walls. When Nero's fingers found his g-spot, Dante let out a moan with gusto. Nero put both his hands and his mouth to work; engulfed more and more of his cock, sucking heartily and moaning into it. He thoroughly massaged Dante's prostate and played with his soft, heavy testicles. The sight of Nero working so hard to get Dante to completion was just adorable - in the most dirtiest way possible. Occasionally Nero would look up at him with those pretty boy eyes, almost begging him to cum in his mouth. The eagerness in Nero's face and the pleasure rocking Dante's core was all so incredibly intense it was impossible for Dante to deny Nero's request. He gripped Nero's hair, trying his damned best not to force his cock down his throat too hard, or spontaneously combust at the feeling of his dick, testicles and prostate getting so much attention at once.

Nero felt the muscles around his finger constrict and he just knew by Dante's moans that he was about to cum. He pulled away, his tongue cupping the underside of Dante's crown and kept his eyes on Dante's face. He pumped Dante's girth and massaged his prostate, eager for his release.

Dante met Nero's eyes as he felt his electrifying release creeping up on him. What a scene to behold - his dick balancing on Nero's bottom lip and tongue, water dripping down his face, expression full of lust, his hand almost a blur as he pumped Dante's length. Nero was equally seduced. Maybe even more so.

Dante felt as if he was being ripped from his body as he let loose. The dam collapsed and Nero was rewardingly fed for his hard work. He swallowed as much as he could catch, which was most. a small string hung in the corner of his mouth and that was the first thing Dante noticed when he came back down to earth. Second thing he noticed was that Nero's little fella was swollen rock hard, and was being sadly ignored by Nero.

Dante chuckled before saying, "My turn."

* * *

At a local hospital, lying in a bed connected to dozens of tubes, was a vapour of a human being. A mere spider thread of life that clung to a weak and pitifully fragile body. This lady's hair was once a graceful veil of ivory, but now it was stringy and bland - thin to the point of appearing see-through. That's probably the best way to describe her: see-through. Cling wrap skin, glassy eyes...see-through. A ghostly apparition of a once beautiful woman. The nurses try their best to sound up beat, saying things like "well at least you have all your hair! Most patients would be bold by now!" Well...some day soon that's gonna have to go too. But this woman doesn't let it get to her. At that moment, all she was thinking about was her son, wondering if he was safe. He probably was, the person he's with seemed like a good man.

Nero's mother, Alissa, looked as if she aged 30 years in the past three months, and she was only getting worse. She use to be able to go home and stay there to recuperate, but lately it's gotten to the point where not even all this woman's stubbornness was going to convince the doctors to let her out of the hospital. She hated that; she hated the hospital, so bland and white, made her realise just how weak she really was. Most of all, it was unbearably boring.

She had asked the nurse if she could get her an ipod from home at least, said she would, but kept fucking forgetting. Eventually Dante, her son's boyfriend, brought along an old jukebox for her. The looks on the nurses faces when they saw him shoving that thing into a cancer patients room was hilarious. He had all sorts of music on it, good music too. That moment was one of many moments where Alissa thought Dante was absolutely gorgeous at heart. She bet her son was having fun, well hoped he was - all things considering.

She's probably gonna die soon. Bit of a downer, that.

She tried not to think too much about it, usually brought her to worrying about things. She'd even begin to cry sometimes. So many things to do, so many things to consider. What's Nero going to do after she dies? Who's going to take care of him? He's still technically a junior. Who is he going to live with? Family? They're all so very distant, no brothers or sisters, mum and dad long gone, definitely not going to David's side either, no way. Friends? Alissa does't have many friends, all her most trusted ones have passed away thanks to drugs, drink driving and suicide, all she has left are acquaintances, acquaintances she wouldn't let touch her child with a ten feat poll, the weirdos. Should he get emancipated? Is he responsible enough for that? No probably not, she'll have to admit.

Who can she trust? She would never admit this out loud, but...she's scared. She's scared for her own life, as well as the life of her only son.

She heard her heart monitor go wild, and she sighed before forcing herself to take a few controlled, deep breaths. It slowed down, and she concluded that she should save this for when she feels a bit better, whenever that will be. At the moment she had a raging headache, and a brittle body. She needed to sleep.

* * *

A wrecked, pot bellied man in an orange jumpsuit sat at a desk. He was furiously scribbling something on paper, scratching out entire sentences, muttering to himself about what to say. The cell was a nice, cozy little room, if you ignored the bars on the window, there were comfy mattresses and an old T.V. Prison. Not as bad as people thought, but that didn't make it good. He was bitter about being here, after all, some of these people have families and friends, not just their crime life, and when they got put in here they were torn from those families and friends, restricted to two phone calls a day, if you're being good that is. Even then, no privacy. Worst of all, some of the people in here, are here because of that pot bellied man - David. After all, David was a policeman before he was put in there, so making friends is out of the question.

first week was the worst, that's when everyone first ganged up on him and beat him to a pulp. Now it's not so bad, they've exerted most of their anger out on him. Though, occasionally they still throw a few blows - even now as he tried to write a letter, he had a half swollen eye and a black and purple bruise on his cheekbone - he gets the feeling that their verbal abuse will never, ever die down, that was for sure. A small part of him felt like he deserved this, but the most part just felt like punching a wall.

He had two calls today, the first was a failed attempt to contact his son, which resulted in him cursing, but upon glancing back at the officer, he knew that he had to watch it, so he dialled up a different number. As hard as it is to believe, but David had friends too.

The phone rang four times before it was picked up, "Yeah?" answered a disgruntled voice.

"Eddie!" David said the name as if they were planning on catching up at a bar.

"David! You cornholin' son of a bitch, how's it goin'!? I haven't heard from you in a long time!"

"No surprise there. I'm kinda..." David looked around at his new home, taking it in, "...I'm kind of in prison, after all."

"Wha? How? What in the heck have you done to yourself this time Davie boy?"

"Nothin' you should get your boxers in a knot over, just family business gone a bit wack."

There was silence on the other end, nothing but the buzz of the lousy reception to break the silence by David's right ear.

eventually, Eddie said, "By chance is it that boy of your's fault?"

David hesitated in confirming.

Eddie took the silence as a yes, "Right. Well, never mind that fag, okay? Just hang in tough...I mean...how long is your sent'nce?"

"It started off looking like a life sentence Eddie, but now they tell me it's only 50 years."

there was an indignant huff from the other end, "_Only_ fifty, eh? Jesus, Davie. That ain't right for them to do that to ya."

"Maybe...but...anyhow, I better get goin', there's a police officer breathing down my neck right now."

"Righto, call me again sometime, okay?"

"Sure, Eddie," David hung up.

and now he sits at his desk, trying to write a letter to his son. What to say...what to say...he was having the exact same problem when he had the failed attempt at calling him. Now he's come to terms that calling isn't the way to go, pen and paper's probably the best. If only he could express what's on his mind onto paper. But as he wracked his brain for words, he was worried about Alissa. After a while he gave up, scrunched up the letter and threw it in the trash. Another time, he thought.

* * *

After having sex nearly twice last night, then again in the shower, Dante decided the next thing to do was English homework. Huzzah. Nah, not really, he was just using it as leverage. If Nero finishes his homework then he gets to ride Dante's bike, and Dante will ride bitch instead - that's the deal. Of cause, that doesn't mean he can't be cruel and keep distracting him from his work. Really all Nero had to do was elbow Dante away, but he didn't, simply letting the elder cuddle him from behind as he tries to write his essay. Guess he liked it.

"What's the name of the book again?" Nero asked as he hesitated to write more about said book.

"Are you serious, kid? It's 'Lord of The Flies'."

"Right. Sorry, slipped my mind for a moment there..." Nero went to write more, bet hesitated again when he felt Dante's hand massage the inside of his thigh. Nero sighed, putting his pen down and reaching behind him to comb his fingers through Dante's hair. Dante put his chin on Nero's shoulder, enjoying the sensation. It was something he always enjoyed; finger running through his hair, it tingled pleasantly, and eased his mind.

"Do I really need to do this now? Why don't we fool around a bit, you're obviously eager," Nero offered, watching the hand that was getting dangerously close to his denim-clad crotch.

Then the hand rested on his crotch, gently, so Nero barely felt anything besides the warmth of his palm, and Dante said, "Later. First your essay, okay?"

Nero chuckled, before saying, "Then stop fondling me, you old pervert, and let me work."

* * *

You know the dealio,

**REVIEW! **

I love reviews. I eat reviews with maple syrup, cinnamon and whipped cream in the morning. Okay, that image just made me hungry for sweets...damn.


	25. Skinny Dip

**after such a long wait, I reward your patience with...**

**...a quick one-shot.**

**Oh boy, I'm evil XP**

* * *

Skinny Dip

_(does not connect with Later, When Hells a Little Less Hot0_

* * *

Last year of high school is probably the worst year of them all. Thankfully the occasional camp gave the senior school students breathing space before plunging back into it all. Outdoor educational students go on the most camps, lucky for Nero and Dante.

This week's camp was set up like this: all boys cabin at the west, all girls cabin at the east, teachers cabin south. There was also a lake north, far away from prying eyes. However rules enforce absolutely no swimming.

Bummer.

One night, Nero and Dante were supposedly asleep in their bunks. It was near midnight when Nero awoke to the sound of Dante moving around on the top bunk, the wood creaking and groaning as he got up and down the ladder.

"Hey, kid," Dante whispered, violently shaking Nero to wake him up.

"What?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

In the semi-dark - the moon's dim glow shining through the cabin window - Nero could make out Dante; a broad shouldered silhouette with moonlit hair, and a gleaming grin. His pale eyes held a noticeable glint that Nero would be able to see blind folded.

"Wanna go swimming?" His words were practically hummed.

"Now?"

"Yeah. The lake will be nice and warm if it's night time."

"We didn't pack bathers, and I don't want to wet my jocks just so we can swim around a bit."

Nero felt and heard more than saw Dante lean over him. His presence was making Nero's body come awake, and Dante had him trapped. Nero closed his eyes in hopes of falling asleep through sheer will.

His face was an inch from Nero's, he could practically feel it.

"Who says you have to get your jocks wet?"

Nero's eyes shot open.

* * *

The water was mirror still, and a thin mist was licking the surface. Three rocks peaked over the lake, Nero and Dante stood on the tallest one, stripping themselves of their clothes. Nero was shivering before he had even gotten his pants off, not entirely sure if the water was going to be as lovely as Dante is saying. Not entirely sure why he was here in the first place, to be honest.

Fully undressed he peered down at the lake. Without warning, Dante shoved Nero over the edge. With flailing limbs, he slammed into the water. The surface bit his bare skin when he breached it, but as the bubbles evaporate, he came to realise the water temperature was quite nice. He surfaced to find Dante standing up on the edge having a jolly ol' time laughing is arse off.

"You son of a bitch!" Nero laughed breathlessly.

Dante gave him a salute before bombing after him. The splash he caused made Nero submerge again.

Under water, he felt something grab his waist, something he knew all to well was Dante. When they surfaced, Nero had his hands on Dante's shoulders, both of them smiling madly at each other. Arms around Nero's waist, Dante lifted him up a little higher out of the water, before chucking him a metre or two.

They swam around a bit, jumped off the rocks, continued to splash each other, Dante was occasionally able to grab Nero and send him sailing. Nero would always retaliate by nearly drowning Dante.

When coming back up for air after competing for the better dive, The two came face to face, hot breaths dancing across wet cheeks. Dante went to kiss him, but Nero kept shoving him away, more play fight then anything. Eventually Dante got him in a grip he couldn't shrug off, and hungrily claimed his lips. Nero was quick to respond despite the earlier resistance. He fisted Dante's drenched hair, deepening the kiss, moaning when he felt friction down below. He hooked his legs around Dante's waist, their bodies melding underwater, swapping body heat as Nero's fingers glided down the strong, wet muscles of Dante's neck. The older teen was ensnared by the fullness of Nero's lips...and everything else for that matter. He gently tugged on Nero's bottom lip with his teeth, before sliding his tongue inside Nero's mouth. He tightened his arms around Nero's waist, enjoying the tautness of his fit bod.

It only took a few more seconds before Dante's friend downstairs was getting excited. Nero felt Dante's erection rubbing the clef of his arse, teasing.

Nero smiled against Dante's lips as he felt his shaft rub against his entrance. The moment was however ruined when Nero heard the snap of a twig. Nero gasped turning his head to see a flash light skim the barks of the nearby trees.

"Shit...! Who is that?" Nero panicked.

"Dunno," Dante said casually, as he slowly glided over so the two of them were behind a rock.

"Are you kidding me? It's midnight!"

The curvy figure stepped out of the trees, walking towards the lake wrapped up in bedsheets.

"It's freakin' Kyrie!" Nero hissed.

"She hasn't seen us yet," Dante whispered getting out of the water, pulling Nero along with him.

"God damnit, I think's she's looking for tadpoles again. We better get going-"

Nero found himself thrust against the rock. He felt Dante press into him from behind, mouth at Nero's neck, trailing his lips along the long, pale spans of skin.

"Da-Dante! We have to go!"

"Not if you be quiet," He whispered in his ear.

"Are you fucking with me?"

_"Yes."_

Dante's left hand glided up Nero's stomach, over his abs and pinched a perky nipple. Nero bit his lip, clawing at the rock in front of him with blunt nails. Dante's right hand glided over Nero's throat and chin to push his fingers inside his mouth.

"Suck," He spoke so quietly he practically mouthed it.

Despite the situation, Nero obeyed, the high of possible discovery making him admittedly hornier. He was as silent as a moth, but he thoroughly coated Dante's digits with his saliva, licking and sucking them, pretending they were a different part of Dante's anatomy. A long and thick part.

Dante felt the contours of Nero's mouth, ensnared by the moist, velvet texture. He pulled them out before turning Nero's head to the side so he can kiss him. As his tongue replaced his fingers, he let said digits glide down to Nero's entrance, intruding the tight rim of muscles. The smallest of noises escaped Nero's lips, which he quickly covered by biting his knuckle as Dante got on his knees and spread Nero's cheeks.

* * *

Funny really, how Kyrie was barely a few metres away from Dante and Nero having sex, and she hadn't the faintest idea about it. She caught a couple of tadpoles, as well as some fireflies. She let them go after she was happy with the amount she got. She'd went around to see if there were more on the other side of the lake. From her peripherals she saw something. She looked and her eyes widened comically.

She'd missed the worst of it, now the two of them were on their knees, Dante bent over Nero, both of them panting. Dante looked up to see Kyrie had spotted them and smiled before standing.

"Hi Kyrie."

She didn't know what else to say, she just said 'hi' back.

After a long awkward pause of her staring at Dante, who stood completely and utterly naked from the other side of the lake seemingly carefree of his indecency, she turned and left, content with not speaking a word about this too anyone.

Nero stood, face flushed and legs shaky.

"You...are...a dick..." He said.

"You like it," Dante teased.

Nero chuckled, head bowed.

Dante didn't see the shove coming, he was already in the water before he could react. Nero dived in after him.

* * *

**Sorry about the lateness. I was sick on the day I wanted to update. _Really_ sick; a complete and utter vomit-athon from 7:30 in the morning 'till 2:00 in the afternoon. Guh.**

**Anyway...ending on a happy note. Hope you enjoyed the one-shot! Yes, I made you wait all that time for a one-shot, and not a continuation of the sequel. Mwahaha.**

**_Cheers!_**

**_Luna._**


	26. Morals and Sins

**Well _hello there,_ what a delighted surprise to see you here! What's that? You were going to say the exact same thing? Pfft, get real I am the _definition_ of punctual. **

* * *

Morals and Sins.

_Connects with "Later; When Hells a Little Less Hot"_

* * *

Morals are right, sins are wrong. It's simple enough, really. Exercise your morals daily, and never, ever sin. This is the utmost important of rules in life - or perhaps it's more of a "guideline" for the reckless, the cruel and the stupid. God waggles his finger at naughty little girls who fall in love with their male teacher. God, being the loving father he is, throws hell's fieriest and most gruesome demons at naught little boys who fall in love with their male teacher.

Morals and Sins. Cause and effect. This is how Nero sees it. There's no other explanation as to why he's at school, right now, suffering through an exam no one but him seems to be struggling with. Occasional glances confirm that some people are sneaking their phones under the table in order to send text messages. Others are drawing on their arms. No one but him has a jittery leg. He felt like an utter moron, even though he got Dante to help him over the long weekend. Cause and effect. Because guess what he was doing in between the studying? Ding dong, Nero, don't get your morals and your sins mixed up, you little minx. Speak of the Devil...

Dante was up front, supposedly reading the dictionary. Yes, the dictionary. Well, seems that way and he's utterly engrossed in it, must be very fascinating. The English language has such an interesting plot twist to it, am I right? Unless of cause, you actually got up behind him and looked over his shoulder you'd see he was actually reading a dirty porn magazine. But still...the dictionary, eh? Awesome stuff.

Nero forced himself to focus, but it was painful. His eyes skimmed the room again, until they fell on the window. It probably wasn't a big deal but...he saw someone out there. This classroom had a view of the parking lot, and parked smack dap in the middle was a blue taxi. A man leaned against the side of it, just having a fag with his beer gut hanging over his belt. The man was staring at the ground, trying to scratch something off the sole of his boots on the tar. When the man looked up, he looked straight at Nero before averting his eyes quickly.

Nero went back to his exam, more unfocused then before.

* * *

After the exam, Nero was last out of class. He handed the Exam in reluctantly. Dante grinned at him.

"Don't worry kid, no matter how bad you got, at least you got a score."

Nero looked at him skeptically, "Huh?"

"Most of the kids in this class had their phones out, in this school that's an immediate zero. You got lucky."

Nero let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He smiled at Dante before going to leave.

"Hey, kid?" Dante called, standing up.

Nero grumbled at the 'kid' name before saying, "yeah?"

"Do you mind locking that door for me?"

"...on my way out?"

"No, now."

Nero smirked before shaking his head, "I've got another class, Dante."

"Meh, I can always tell them you had to redo your exam. Knowing you, that won't be too hard for them to believe."

"Gee, thanks."

Dante walked up to Nero and trapped him against the door, "You're welcome."

Nero reached behind himself and swiftly locked it.

* * *

After school Nero stood in the parking lot by himself. Hands in his pockets, and hair in his eyes. The parking lot was empty aside from Dante's car, everyone else had long since left. Since Dante had been busy...uh...with Nero redoing his exam, he had gotten behind on his paperwork and had to be kept behind after school to finish it. Poor teacher, he get's it worse than his students sometimes. Either way, he was unable to drive Nero anywhere.

Earlier on with everyone else, whenever Nero called for a taxi, someone would knick his ride. So there he was by himself, all the students and teachers gone, and no taxi's were around.

Just as he decided that he was just gonna walk, a car turned the corner. It was a blue taxi. He remembered a similar blue taxi from the exam. Nero brazenly dismissed it, and signalled for the taxi to pull over. Nero hopped in, paying the taxi driver the correct sum of money and telling the man to go to the Hospital. The driver, who had a friend in the shot gun seat, took off. The two older men were talking to each other, but Nero couldn't hear what they were saying through the protective glass and the radio that was way too loud.

Nero sat back, watching the passing scenerey. Eventually they went down a route he wasn't familiar with. Nero frowned when they even stopped to pick up another fella. It was an equally older man, and the two in the front rejoiced in seeing him, letting him hop in and ride with them for free. The man was wide, and his dusty leather jacket stank of cigarettes and beer. Nero was squashed in the backseat with him, already uncomfortable and they hadn't even started driving yet.

Nero rapped his knuckles on the protective glass and shouted over the music, "You know what? Let me off here, I'll walk."

The driver looked at him through the rearview mirror as Nero went to open the door, yanking at the handle uselessly. It had a child lock on. The car took off down the road, taking Nero somewhere unknown.

Nero looked skittishly at the three men in the car, the wide man in the back was eyeing him in a weird way, how a crocodile would eye it's next meal; waiting for prey to act first before striking. Nero bashed his fist against the protective glass, yelling now for the sake of yelling, demanding that they let him out. When the two in the front just grinned at his fuming, Nero began to kick the back of the seat. The driver's head smashed into the wheel at the unexpected motion, blaring out the horn. The driver cried out in pain. The car swerved dangerously as he quickly tried to gain control of the car. The obese crocodile next to him attacked, holding a struggling Nero down as best as he could as he fished out a rag and bottle from his dirty jacket pocket.

Nero's heart was racing, the car was too hot, too humid, and too smelly. It was giving him a headache.

With Nero struggling so viscously, most of the contents of the bottle spilled on the seat, but the man - albeit swearing profusely - was able to get some of the remaining liquid on the rag and held it over Nero's mouth and nose firmly.

The scent was sharp and sweet, making his eyes water, and it was messing with his head almost immediately after the first sniff. He held his breath, having seen enough TV shows to know what it was, but it was too late, the ringing in his ears went up in pitch as the world faded away.

* * *

When Nero finally went limp the man got off of him and sat back with a grunt. He blinked a couple of times, but the chloroform that spilt on the seat was making him drowsy. Lucky for the men in the front seat, the protective glass stopped the fumes from reaching them, otherwise they would've all fallen asleep. And that would've been bad...because...well, no reason.

"That went well," said shotgun rather chipper.

The driver was pinching his bleeding nose, one hand on the wheel as he glared at shotgun.

"Fuck off, Benny," He croaked.

Benny just chortled, turning to see how the passengers were holding up. The man in the back seat had begun to sway, before finally falling forward, face smack-pressed against the protective glass, making him really funny-looking. He even began to snore like that.

Benny punched the protective glass where the crocodile man's nose was, trying to wake him up, but all he got was a honking snort in reply.

The driver snapped at him, "Oi, cock head, stop playin' around!"

"He started it," Benny laughed.

_"How?"_

"By being a lumbering dumb-arse, that's how! Just look at him!"

Benny continued to laugh until he was practically wheezing air. When he got a hold of himself, he looked past his pal and at the unconscious teenager.

"So, what do you think Eddie wants with this kid, Patrick? Do you think he owes him money? Kids these days are mainly all crack heads and piss-pots, maybe he stole some wee and never paid up."

Patrick pulled his fingers away from his nose to study the amount of blood on them before pinching it again. He ignored Benny's question.

"He _looks_ like a crack head to me, I mean, what kind of kid bleaches his hair that much if he ain't sniffing something?"

"Look, Benny, it ain't non of our god damned business. Whatever this kid did to piss Eddie off has nothing to do with us. Eddie told us to grab a kid and give him over. That's all, we don't ask questions, we don't voice our thoughts, we just deliver and piss off. C'mon, Ben, don't start acting like this is the first time we've done this."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Sheesh, lighten up and get a tampon."

At Patrick's glare, Benny clarified, "For the nose, mate. For the nose."

* * *

It's hard to explain when you have a bad feeling. It's particularly hard to express it to someone nearby, other then just saying, "I've got a bad feeling." It's dread in it's most insidious form. It can stop you in your tracks, or disrupt your current activity. It can swing your mood or shift your thoughts.

It's a bad feeling.

Dante, while he was marking one tedious exam sheet after another, got a bad feeling and had to stop. he gripped his pen until the plastic creaked. He glanced out at the empty parking lot where he had seen Nero hope into a blue taxi. Nothing out of the ordinary. That was probably an hour or so ago.

It was probably nothing, this bad feeling he had. Most bad feelings are. But you never know. Just to be sure, he called the hospital. When a woman answered, he asked if Nero had arrived to check on his mum. After a long pause - the woman checking if Nero had signed into the guest list - answered he had not come in yet.

It had been over an hour, the hospital from the school is, at most, a half an hour drive.

If Nero wasn't there yet, then something must of happened. This realisation, of cause, did not help Dante's anxiousness. He dismissed it non the less and kept going through his paperwork. He was probably over reacting. He flipped through the pages of the daily notices until he came across one particular notice;

"All staff and student are to be mindful of a blue taxi that has been spotted around the school grounds. Staff and students are to exercise caution and are to report to the front office..." With paperwork still incomplete, Dante got up and left the classroom, locking the door behind him. His car sat beautiful and lonesome in the parking lot. He jogged to it before hopping in, starting it up.

* * *

Morals and sins. Theres no other explanation. No other explanation as to why he got himself into this mess, why his mum is in the hospital on Death's doorstep, and why his dad - even behind bars - still won't leave him in peace. It's got to be his fault somehow, right? He did something wrong that's why god thinks he deserves this.

He was just starting to come out of unconsciousness, everything blurry and dull. Something was cold and wet against his cheek and side, like he was lying on the concrete after a heavy downpour. He heard muffled voices, young muffled voices, like him. They sounded scared. He heard a gruff man say, 'shut up' which followed a sound of heavy impact and a girl's voice crying out in pain.

"that goes for the rest of you, keep your moaning down! It's annoying as all hell."

Someone was lying next to him, he could feel their body warmth and trembling.

_Where...where the hell...?_ He thought.

"Patrick, if they sound so bloody gratin' to your ears, then just use some flipping chloroform on the lot of 'em."

"Just as long as you don't fall asleep with them Gabriel," Chuckled a third man.

"Oi, shut it, Benny! Knocking that one little shit out was harder then it looked! Next time, you can do the chloroform!"

"20 bucks say I could do it without spilling a single drop."

"Ha, sure."

"Righto then."

Nero heard boots squelching, coming closer to him. Someone yanked on his hair, pulling his head up. A slap came like lightning across his cheek. His eyes shot open to glare at the man above him. It was the man from the taxi, the one in shotgun. He looked past him to see the other two from the taxi as well, not only that...

...he was in a room full of bound and restrained high school students. Some were even college students, the oldest may have been 30 something, the youngest maybe 10.

Nero felt Benny yank his head back before pressing a rag over his nose and mouth. He struggled, recognising the sweet smell but once again, to no avail. He needed to stay awake, he can't fall unconscious again. But there's no point in arguing, no point in struggling. He fell back into blackness after not a mintue of being awake.

"See, Gabe? I told you, didn't spill a single drop. You owe me a 20..."

* * *

**Ah, Exams, how I love you so. I've gotta keep my morals in check, dear reader. I have exams, that's why I've been - for a lack of a better word - dead. Also I've been playing ping pong with a virus, the kind of virus that includes vomiting and procrastination...nah just kidding with the latter. But no, I really was sick. So between studying and spitting bile I hadn't had much time for Fanfic, and that may still be the case for another couple of weeks but, you never know, keep your fingers crossed. So this is a semi - possibly not official - pray for the best - hiatus announcement. Love you lots. **

**Cheers!**

**Luna.**


End file.
